


Kim Jongin's Must Kiss List

by KyungsoosMixtape



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bake Sale!au, Eventual Smut, I don't know, It might count as crack, M/M, does this count as fluff?, fluff?, it's gonna be cute y'all, just adding that now, yeah there's tons of kissing in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyungsoosMixtape/pseuds/KyungsoosMixtape
Summary: Three years ago, Kyungsoo embarrassed the hell out of himself in front of Jongin at a bake sale and has somehow turned that embarrassment into hatred. Not to mention, Jongin won't leave him alone! Kyungsoo sets into "damage control" mode and tries to fix things. Too bad he's terrible at making desicions and his friends are literally no help at all.





	1. Prologue

You could say it started with the list. The Would Kiss List Kim Jongin wrote and posted for the whole campus to see. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be so bothered if someone else had put out the list. He wouldn’t care so much if these kiss lists weren’t some kind of lame tradition amongst the students at his small college. But they are tradition, and at some point, everyone makes one.

Apparently, now it’s Jongin’s turn.

Honestly, it wouldn’t bother Kyungsoo, but it does because it just had to be Kim Jongin…

Do Kyungsoo’s animosity toward Jongin goes back farther than this kiss list thing. High school far _which was really just three years ago but whatever_. Back when Kyungsoo and his rowdy friends held bake sales on the school’s soccer field every Sunday. Back when he was happy and had no idea the Jongin even existed.

And then, on one unfaithful Sunday, Kyungsoo realized that Kim Jongin is a force not to be reckoned with.

Why?

Because in a matter of 20.5 seconds, seven words, and one dangerous smile, Do Kyungsoo’s entire body just froze.

_“Can I have a blueberry muffin, please?”_

Those seven words somehow knocked Kyungsoo’s brain of its hinges and warning lights started to flash. Or maybe it was the smile, the piercing yet soft stare from the pretty doubled lidded eyes, the neatly combed brown locks brushing against his caramel skin, the tall lean body… or maybe it was just the heat.

That’s what Kyungsoo tells himself for the next three years.

Jongin didn't get his blueberry muffin that Sunday and Kyungsoo never participated in a bake sale again.

 

Fortunately for Kyungsoo, he’s in his third year at college now. Not a fumbling mess of a high schooler. Unfortunately though, Kim Jongin still very much so exists and goes to same school…

And then there’s the Kiss List, the very one that hangs in the lounge room of every dorm building; it starts to get under his skin. Curiosity itching at every inch of him.

So he takes a peek.

And when Kyungsoo notices his name is _on_ the list… heh.

Let’s just say, he loses his mind.


	2. A Terribly Dangerous Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets in his feelings about Jongin's Kiss List and Yixing just tries to understand why he's even upset.

Some say there’s a fine line between Love and Hate. To Yixing, in this situation, that fine line is called Obsession. And Kyungsoo is most definitely obsessed with this kiss list. Or simply just Jongin.

Yixing and Kyungsoo watch from across the room as Jongin and his idiot friends laugh and point out random faces in the dining hall. Kyungsoo's grip on his plastic fork tightens and the utensil snaps in half.

“Uh…” Yixing starts, replacing the broken fork with his extra, “It seems like your obvious rage has something to do with that li—”

“It has everything to do with that list!”

“—st.... Right. Do continue.”

“Can you believe him??? Can you honestly believe Kim Jongin actually succumbed to this lame tradition and wrote a Would Kiss List?? Who does he think he is?!”

“You're angry.”

“Of course I am!”

“You're on the list—”

“And that’s another thing!!”

“Apparently…”

Kyungsoo scoffs because it seems Yixing isn’t taking his resentment seriously, “You think I don’t have the right to be upset?” Yixing gives him a pointed look.

“Yes... But if it makes you feel better, no.”

“It doesn't, at all.” Kyungsoo rests his head on the small table. Yixing stares at his friend with mild interest, and extreme confusion. He loves Kyungsoo, really, but it seems like the younger has so much to say about Jongin recently. From his dance recitals, to the parties he goes to, now this. He’s not even sure where all this hatred came from. And he prides himself on the fact that he knows Kyungsoo best.

“Why am I even on it?!” Kyungsoo jerks his head up, “What exactly does he know about me to put me on his list??”

Yixing wants to say obviously enough, but decides against it in favor of finishing his pudding and listening to Kyungsoo rant on.

“Just because we kind of know each other and our friends may run in similar circles doesn’t mean--! ” Kyungsoo pauses to calm himself, “That doesn’t mean we’re on friendly enough terms to joke like this.”

“It doesn’t even have to be a joke.”

“IT’S A JOKE!”

Yixing takes one look at his friend’s beet red face and shakes his head, “Kyungsoo, the last I checked— which was literally a week ago— you didn't have feelings for Jongin.”

“That most certainly still applies.”

“Right…” Yixing’s eyebrows furrow, “but Jongdae isn’t on the list and he’s the complete opposite of you right now. I don’t get you.”

“Exactly. He’s not on it. This isn't exactly something I'd expect Dae to understand. Or you for that matter; just stick to your pudding cup.”

“Well damn...” Yixing does go back to his pudding, but only up until it's empty and he’s left in his thoughts. He nudges his friend's shoulder, “I’d like an explanation.”

“An explanation?” Kyungsoo drones, lying his head back down.

“Yes. Why do you hate him so much? Enough to be pissy about a dumb kiss list.” Yixing mumbles that last part.

Kyungsoo all but groans and stretches his arms across the table. Really, this isn’t the conversation he feels like having right now. Ever, “Everything about him irks me, alright?”

“No, not alright. Tell me.” Yixing has never been so pestering in all the years he’s known him, geez…

“I… well… I don’t know! He just has to be there and I’ll just—ugh.” Kyungsoo buries his face into this arms, “I’m just sick of him. This list is making it worse. I just… ugh! I think it’s broken.”

Yixing lifts an eyebrow and scoffs, twirling his spoon between his fingers, “What’s broken? Your mind? Cause you’re not making any sense at all.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“My mind is broken.”

“Well damn...” Yixing grabs for his backpack, chucking his pudding cup in the nearby bin.

Kyungsoo looks up with his round eyes widening in prospect of being left alone so suddenly, “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere to nurse my growing headache. You go ahead and finish ranting or crying; whatever you 'Kyungsoo's do.”

“What?” He walks off and Kyungsoo misses the hem of his shirt to pull Yixing back into the chair. He sighs, turning back to the table only to find a familiar pair of eyes watching him a few tables away.

This is punishment, isn't it? For what, he isn’t exactly sure. Either way, he hates the way Kim Jongin’s eyes shift through the crowd of students only to land on him and pierce into his soul. Well... that’s probably over exaggerating.

His cheeks flush red with anger or awkwardness— whatever it is 'Kyungsoo's blush with— and he clambers out of his seat to rush after Yixing.

“Yixing! Yixing, wait!”

His friend halts, giving Kyungsoo a chance to catch up before they walk into the parking lot, “I can tell you're still peeved, Soo.”

“He looked at me. I'm disgusted.”

“Agreed, but with you,” Kyungsoo gives Yixing a sharp look when they reach his car, digging in his pocket to get his keys, “I don't get why it bothers you so much, Soo.”

Kyungsoo unlocks the car, “He’s been bothering me for years, Yixing, and I don’t fully understand why either. That’s what bugs me the most.”

Yes. That’s what bugs Kyungsoo the most. Yes, indeed. Definitely not the fact that his name being on Jongin’s list is rekindling feelings he’s been trying to push down for the past three years! Nope, that’s not the reason at all…

Yixing rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing to complain over.”

“Yet and still, Kim Jongin is ruining my day!” Kyungsoo snarls and Yixing shuts the car door closed just as he opened it.

“May I offer you my advice?”

“No.”

“I suggest you confront Jongin. If you're so angry, that is.”

“Con… front him?” He asks slowly, not because he doesn’t understand, but because that sounds like a terribly dangerous idea. The last thing Kyungsoo wants to do is willingly walk into his death.

“Yeah,” Yixing says, looking abnormally confident for once until his eyebrows slant in confusion, “I mean, I don't see why not. All you need is to do get his attention and then maybe someone can finally rethink his life choices.”

“Hmm, rethink his choices,” He thinks aloud, “that's actually not a bad idea, Yixing.” A group of students crowd out of the dining hall and Kyungsoo throws open the car door to get in, “Don't wait for me after your class, kay? I'll see you tomorrow!”

Yixing doesn’t even get to say goodbye before Kyungsoo speeds off with devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! I'm excited for this story since it's been years since I've publicly wrote! Next chapter is tomorrow (Monday) I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> KM


	3. And a Terribly Dangerous Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of actually listening to Yixing, Kyungsoo has his own idea and discovers how awful he is at making decisions...

In all due respect, Yixing has to give his friend some credit. It seems that after their talk yesterday, Kyungsoo had given his confrontation idea a bit of thought.

Although, “Hold on,” Yixing snatches the paper from Kyungsoo just before the shorter is able to pin it up, “This isn't what I meant at all!” The two stand outside the student center at their uni next to an empty corkboard, early before students start crowding up, “I thought you wanted me to meet you early because you talked to Jongin yesterday and wanted to share the news.”

“Ew. Why would I talk to him? This is much easier,” Yixing stares down at the Would Never Kiss List— the 'never' typed out in angry bold, red letters— and frowns.

“Jongin's name is the only one on here...”

“No, you can see Baekhyun there too if you squint.”

Yixing decides to amuse Kyungsoo and his terrible decisions and squints down at the paper. He can make out a blurry ‘ _hyun’_ and that’s about it, “No one's ever going to see that. All they're going to see is one name.”

Kyungsoo pats his friend’s shoulder, “But that's kind of the point, Xing.”

“Do you even know what this implies? You'd kiss everyone in the school except Jongin.”

“And Baekhyun.”

“Forget out Baekhy--! How is this going to accomplish anything? I think you’re _causing_ problems, not fixing them.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and takes back his list to pin it up, “You're usually a lot less discerning. It only makes sense to fight a list with a list.”

“I'm done, Soo. And it’s only been 17 minutes.”

“Don't worry. This'll work.”

 

 

 

 

Three hours later and Kyungsoo is vaguely aware of the amount of talk that’s been scattering around campus. More than the usual at least, but it’s not enough to cause him concern.

So when he stops by the student center to meet with his friends, he doesn’t expect to see _piles_ of students gawking at the corkboard. Something drops in the pit of his stomach and his friends somehow materialize out of nowhere just as shocked as Kyungsoo.

“Nice crowd. What’s going on?” Chanyeol muses as he and the usual bunch approach Kyungsoo. Yixing gives him a kind of _I told you so_ smirk, but Kyungsoo isn’t impressed. He takes hold of as many as he can and pulls them all behind a row of trees, peeking out to inspect the damage.

Some guy, Kyungsoo recognizes to be one of Jongin’s dumb friends, Tae… or Taemon or something is demanding on about _who wrote the list_ and that they _should show themselves now_.

Another guy, Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize at all, keeps telling Tae who wrote it and that the name is typed small on the bottom left of the page but Tae ignores him and keeps yelling out for the 'unknown' author. _What an idiot_ , Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

“Well, this didn't work...” He sighs, ducking back behind the tree and leaning on it.

Jongdae, one his more level-headed friends (not even), asks, “What didn’t work?” He takes a peek, “Isn’t that one of Jongin’s lists?”

“It’s Kyungsoo’s,” Chanyeol booms, getting shushed immediately, “Sehun over there just said so.”

“KYUNGSOO, YOU MADE A KISS LIST??” Baekhyun screeches and Kyungsoo whacks him on the arm to _shut up._

Yixing sneaks an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “He made a _never_ kiss list with only Jongin’s name.”

“WHAT??!” Jongdae screeches this time. Chanyeol’s face goes blank before he rapidly starts blinking.

“Soo! Jongin’s going to see this! And Jongin’s not going to like it!” Kyungsoo shudders and shakes Xing’s arm off him.

Yixing looks upon the commotion as well, “Mind telling us what was supposed to happen? It's all going to plan the way I see it.”

Kyungsoo tiredly runs a hand through his hair, already exhausted just from this alone and he still has two more lectures… “Jongin was supposed to see the list and be embarrassed and beg me to take it down. I’d only agree if he takes down all of his…”

The group collectively gives Kyungsoo _are you serious_ looks and Yixing voices his opinion.

“Are you serious???” Kyungsoo flinches, “You took my advice all the wrong kinds of wrong!!”

“Whatever. It doesn't matter now since that _TaTa_ person is probably going to skin me alive.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “Who _Taemin_??? He’s harmless! Look at him! He wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s afraid of ‘em!”

“Do _I_ look like I would hurt a fly?”

“Yes, but point taken.”

Baekhyun clears his throat, “Kyungsoo, pumpkin, I have no idea what’s going on, but you should face your problems.”

“Baek, I don't—”

He places his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “Face.”

“But I ca--”

Turns him around, “Your.”

“Don't you dare—!”

“Problems,” Baekhyun gives him a push and Kyungsoo goes flying out from their hiding spot and onto the ground. _TaeMeme_ stops yelling to look down at him, startled. Baekhyun comes out of hiding stiffly, speaking loudly in a high pitched, monotonous voice.

“OH. KYUNGSOO,” he stresses the name and Kyungsoo grits his teeth, “You have fallen and cannot get up. Let me help you, KYUNGSOO, my dearest friend.”

The same guy yells again that Kyungsoo wrote the list and Baekhyun’s words die on his toungue when _Tae Mon_ stalks closer to the two. Baekhyun scrambles Kyungsoo into a standing position and runs off.

“So,” Tae says with a fiendish grin, “This is all your doing.”

“Was. . .was that a question?”

“No, I was stating the facts,” By now the crowd has turned their attention to the two, ready to spread rumors as soon as possible. Tae folds his arms and looks down at him in silence for a bit. Kyungsoo stares back, getting more and more disinterested by the second. Kyungsoo wasn’t here to play ‘staring contest’. In fact, he didn’t want to be here at all! Talking to Jongin’s best friend is the second to last thing he’d ever like to do.

The first to last being talking to Jongin himself, but that’s a whole different situation.

“You’re a pretty daring guy, uh yeah daring fits. You got guts, Kyungsop,”

“That’s not my name.”

Tae looks mildly confused, “Then what is your name?”

“Kyungsoo,” He answers before he can stop himself.

“Oh. Close enough. I’m Taemin, but Tae works fine too.”

Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to care what his name is, “Sure.” Taemin laughs, “This isn’t funny.”

“It's hilarious! People usually scratch names out or write their own down right on the paper! No one's ever retaliated with their own list! At least not when I made mine last semester.”

Kyungsoo's brows scrunch together in confusion because he can't even recall hearing about Taemin’s list... “Uh.”

“Though I should say,” he leans forward, “Jongin's going to find this _very_ funny.”

“And that's… bad?”

He shrugs, “Knowing him, naah. But also knowing him, _yes_.”

Kyungsoo blinks twice at the pure idiocy of that sentence, “I'm confused. I don’t want him to think it’s funny, I just wanted to counteract his list with… my… own?” Now that it’s all out in open, Kyungsoo realizes his plan doesn’t actually make much sense. Go figure.

“Well either way, this isn’t something he’s just going to ignore.”

“He could try.” Kyungsoo says, also maybe hinting to Taemin to suggest to his friend to let all of this just pass by, “I don’t care if he laughs at it or whatever; he doesn’t have to ignore the list. I just want him to ignore _me._ ” Unfortunately, Taemin only laughs again and pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“But he won’t.”


	4. The Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo tries to confide in his friends but gets tricked instead.

It’s not like Kyungsoo doesn’t try to take his mind off of all the commotion that happened yesterday, it’s just that it was all he could think about.

Everywhere he went all he heard was how he’s ‘blatantly making fun of Jongin list by putting out his own’ or ‘this Kyungsoo person is obviously homophobic' or 'If the list bothers him so much he should just ignore it!’ and his personal favorite ‘He wants Jongin’s attention. Putting out that list won’t make Jongin take it back it’ll make him interested.’

Ironically, Baekhyun was the one who told him that rumor was spreading around. He still hasn’t heard anything like that himself, but at this point Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to believe.

He sighs to himself.

_Jongin’s going to find this very funny._

Jesus, what has Kyungsoo done? As if being on the list was bad enough, he had to go and make himself a target. Jongin’s target, of all people… And on top of that, _he has no idea how to fix it!_ Yixing refuses to offer any more advice since ‘the last time I did that you caused an uproar’ so Kyungsoo is pretty much on his own.

Or well, has no choice but to rely on his other friends. Let’s cross out Jongdae. He’s a whole issue himself. He’s too playful to actually _grasp_ the severity of Kyungsoo’s situation.

Now that he thinks about it, Chanyeol might be the right person to talk to about this. Not only is he also Jongin’s friend, but he’s very loyal to Kyungsoo. Anything they talk will be tossed in the vault. No one will ever hear about it. _Especially_ not Jongin.

Besides, if anyone will spare Kyungsoo’s fragile mind and emotions and provide him with even the slightest amount of sympathy, it’s Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo checks his watch as he gets out his car. It’s around 4:30 and the giant usually goes to study at the library after his lecture lets out. So, naturally he doesn’t think twice before marching through the double doors.

“Yeol!” he shouts and immediately gets shushed by dozens of students. Doesn’t matter anyway, because Chanyeol heard him and bellows back at him with a loud _YO!_

“Sup, Soo.” Chanyeol pats his head, “Where are the others?”

“Beats me,” Kyungsoo takes a seat at an empty computer deciding maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get some work done. And then instantly deciding against it.

“You’re not with Yixing?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes don’t leave the computer screen, but he finds it odd that Kyungsoo isn’t with Yixing considering they’re the closest.

“He refuses to see my face right now…” Taller hums in acknowledgement, “After yesterday’s happenings that is…”

Chanyeol must sense the tiredness in Kyungsoo’s voice because he saves his documents and turns to face him in the chair, “So you came here for _me_ to comfort you?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo slumps over sideways and Chanyeol scoots closer so that Kyungsoo’s head is resting on his shoulder, “I honestly don’t know what to do and if I had anyone else to ask, I would. But you _get_ me sometimes, you know. Those rare times when Yixing doesn’t.”

“I guess I understand.”

“No way… you do?”

“Yeah. Well I mean, the lists are stupid and they hurt people’s feelings. And,” Chanyeol bites the side of his cheek in thought, “Jongin’s always been kind of a sour subject for you so it makes sense you’re… you know, like _this_.”

“Oh thank god.” Kyungsoo finds his shoulders finally relaxing, “Yixing doesn’t seem to get that.”

Chanyeol hums, lips pursed together in serious thought, “He also doesn’t seem to get laid.”

Kyungsoo wipes an invisible tear and dramatically clutches the sleeve of Chanyeol’s cardigan, “You really do understand! But I still don’t.”

Chanyeol sighs, “I’m guessing you want me to tell you something about Jongin.”

“That’s… what I was hoping at first. But I don’t want you to use your friendship with him just to help ease my problems.” Chanyeol leans forward, giving Kyungsoo a calming smile.

“I’m friends with him for a reason, Soo. He’s a great guy.”

“I know. I know. It’s just—” Kyungsoo pauses and chooses his words carefully, “I don’t want this. Any of it. I want to disappear when he’s around or his name is mentioned.”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol reaches out and pats his friend’s shoulder, “Jongin’s one of the sweetest guys on the planet. He’s not out to get you! Not in a _bad_ way, at least.”

“What?”

Before Chanyeol can say anything else, Baekhyun rushes in yelling for him, getting shushes and paper balls thrown in his direction.

Baekhyun doesn’t even think twice before plopping his ass down on Chanyeol’s right knee, snatching the mouse away and looking over the screen, “Yeollie, did you finish our flyers?”

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow up, because this is the first time Baekhyun seems thoroughly involved in school related work, “What flyers?”

“Didn’t Yixing tell you?”

Chanyeol taps Baekhyun shoulder, “Yixing doesn’t want to talk to him right now.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun shrugs, “I don’t care. Anyway, the flyers are for our bake sale. You know, for the Choir’s trip to Jeju. Tons of people are helping us.”

“Wait, what? You’re holding a bake sale?”

“No.” Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol’s lap in favor of Kyungsoo’s and the latter doesn’t bother pushing him off because why bother… “ _We’re_ holding a bake sale,”

Chanyeol beams and he clicks print and stands from his seat to go to the printer, “Just like old times.”

Old times? If by old times they mean _high school_ , then no. Oh, definitely no. Kyungsoo can practically feel the heat of that day on his skin, smell the tang of the grass and sweetness of the pastries, see the tan glow of Jongin’s skin in the sun. And then disaster strikes. No. No. _No._

“Count me out.”

Baekhyun jumps up from Kyungsoo’s lap with a gasp, “Oh c’mon! We _need_ you, Soo! Your butterscotch cake is to die for!”

“I said no.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, a stance he knows very well has no effect on the ever-persistent Byun Baekhyun, because he starts to stomp around Kyungsoo's chair all but throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of the library.

“It’s been years since we’ve had one, Soo! Why not?”

“I’m not going to survive another bake sale if Jong—” _ahem_. Kyungsoo clears his throat and pats his cheeks with the back of his hand to will away its redness. “A-anyway,” he coughs, “I have too much to worry about right now. I’m not going.”

Chanyeol makes this his moment to come back with a large stack of flyers, looking very disgruntled, “Not going?” he says, “But we’re your friends and we should—”

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a loud screech from his chair as he stands, “I’m leaving.”

Baekhyun stops him, “I’m telling Jongdae.”

“Okay? What’s he going to do?”

“Guilt trip you.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh but he just ends up sighing because no matter how much he tries to deny it, Jongdae _would_ guilt trip him… “Whip-de-fucking-doo.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shrieks, way louder than the library allows, but it’s not like Baekhyun to care about public decency.

Kyungsoo laughs when he catches his loud-mouth friend get pummeled by paper balls, “Still not going~!” he yells on his way out.

 

 

 

 

Apparently Baekhyun is a bit more persistent than Kyungsoo originally thought, because the moment he gets comfortable in his dorm room, Jongdae bangs on the door.

“Do Kyungsoo!”

Groaning, Kyungsoo pulls up the blanket on his bed and wraps himself in it. Hopefully the annoyingly loud voice take the hint that Kyungsoo _isn’t in the mood for this bullshit_. The door swings open and Jongdae sets his bag down on Kyungsoo’s computer desk.

“Are you trying to _hide_ from me!?”

“No,” he lies and burrows himself even deeper. Jongdae smirks devilishly and sits right on the largest lump in the blanket. Kyungsoo doesn’t shriek like a little girl. He shouts… like a man, “Jongdae! G-get off of me!”

“Not until you tell me!”

“Tell you what!?”

“How Jongin is preventing you from doing our bake sale!”

“WHAT?” Kyungsoo immediately springs up, sending Jongdae flying to the floor.

“Ouch.”

Whatever pain the older is feeling really isn’t Kyungsoo’s concern. All that matters is the complete _crap_ he just said! “Where are you getting this false information!?”

“Oh,” Jongdae sits up and rubs the back of his aching head, “So it isn’t true?”

 _Duh!_ Kyungsoo wants to say but he doesn’t because one: it actually _is_ true but he’d never admit that to Jongdae; and two: the last thing he needs are his friends pestering him about _he who must not be named_ 24/7. They already pester him enough. And honestly, Jongdae has a certain… talent for making Kyungsoo spill his guts and then use it against him.

Jongdae nonchalantly pokes at Kyungsoo’s leg, “Chanyeol and Baek said you were about to mention Jongin being the reason you can’t do our sale. Which is interesting, considering what went down yesterday.”

Kyungsoo nods, grabs a pillow, and calmly begins to suffocate himself. Jongdae squawks, jumping to the bed, and yanking the pillow away, “What the fuck?”

“Give me my pillow back and go home.” Jongdae’s gave his eyes a good roll before he gives Kyungsoo a whack with the pillow.

“You’re avoiding the subject,” he sends another whack to the Kyungsoo messy raven hair, “I’m not leaving until we reach a compromise. Why did you say Jongin is bothering you?”

“I never said that!” Kyungsoo buries his face into his hands and groans. “Jongin’s not bothering me!” Lies, all lies, “He’s just… stupid.”

“Bullshit.” Damn Jongdae and his ability to be an attentive friend and know exactly when to call Kyungsoo out on a lie… “Jongin’s _always_ bothered you. Since high school it seems like.”

“No…. well, yes. I mean, he annoys me. And stares at me, makes me red and I don’t even like red!” He barely notices Jongdae looking at him with a sneaky look during his rant, “I avoid him, but no matter what he’s always involved in my life somehow and recently I’ve made things _worse_ for myself—”

“Oh, you mean with your list,” Jongdae gets a face full of pillow.

“It doesn’t matter what I mean! Just listen to me, dammit! Kim Jongin is trying to ruin my life! So, please just let me skip the stupid sale. I _know_ for a fact he’ll go. I know _for a fact_ that he remembers the last sale I did in high school and with this shit I did circulating now, I won’t survive! I’ll make a fool of myself. I don’t want to feel something like that ever again!” The room goes completely silent and Kyungsoo freezes because _holy shit_ what did he just do?

It feels like he sort of confessed to Jongdae about his issues with Jongin and judging by the smirk on the blonde’s face… he did.

 _Wonderful._ This is why he hates Jongdae.

“You did that on purpose,” Kyungsoo snarls, “I hate you. You always know what to say to make me talk!”

“Doesn’t matter. You weren’t making sense anyway. You know that, right?” Jongdae has this annoying little laugh in his voice, “Jongin’s not trying to ruin your life. Whatever happened between you two in high school is probably the last thing on his mind.”

“You don’t know what I did, Jongdae…”

“What did you do?”

“Jesus, I’m never telling _you_.”

“Ouch, but whatever.” Jongdae adjusts himself on the bed next to Kyungsoo with the most honest smile he can muster, “Really, trust me. From what Chanyeol says, Jongin’s a busy guy. _Everyone’s_ busy. This is college. Honestly,” he snorts, “what is ‘free time’? He probably won’t even show up to the sale.”

“You… you think so?”

“Yeah. I’m sure tons of people won’t show. Time is money and we’re all broke, so…”

“I guess you’re right…”

“So you’ll help??”

Kyungsoo sighs, and it dawns on him that he’s being doing that a lot lately… He slips on his socks, “Go book the cooking lab for me.”

“YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this earlier today on AFF and forgot to crosspost it here too. But better late than never.


	5. Not One Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin just now finds out about Kyungsoo's list and Chanyeol may have screwed things up for Kyungsoo, but Jongdae is innocent!

Jongin walks into his dorm building, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hasn’t really gotten much sleep since he had to leave campus to babysit his niece for the past two days. She’s the most energetic toddler he’s every met and just wouldn’t fall asleep.

So yeah, he’s just now coming back home and is dead tired. He would’ve stayed over one more night to rest, but Sehun texted him _insisting_ he come home today. It must be important because he used four exclamation marks and a fire emoji.

That’s pretty serious stuff.

Jongin sees his friends at a table in the lobby and takes a seat next to Sehun, “So what’s the buzz?”

“What _isn’t_! Thrusday would’ve been hilarious if you were here man! That list is too funny!” Sehun says, unlocking his phone and going through his camera roll. Jongin arches an eyebrow. “I took a picture of it!”

“My list? What’s wrong with it?”

“No, Jongin.” Chanyeol says. He looks hesitant and Jongin is almost afraid to ask what the hell these two are talking about. Did someone tear his list down? Scratch all over it? Report it to the Dean? He opens his mouth to ask at least _one_ of those things, but suddenly Sehun is shoving his phone screen in his face.

“Look!” Jongin looks and sees a list pretty similar to his own taped to the student center corkboard. Except this list isn’t similar at all. It’s the exact opposite of his own.

_Would **Never** Kiss:_

_Kim Jongin_

Jongin pulls away from the screen, already laughing, “Is this a joke?”

Sehun shakes his head excitedly, clutching his phone in his hand like someone’s going to steal it. There’s also a sneaky little gleam in his eye Jongin doesn’t see too often. It makes him smile, “Dude, you’ll never guess who—”

“Kyungsoo wrote it.” Chanyeol interrupts and Jongin’s smile slowly fades away.

“Kyungs— he made that list?” Chanyeol only nods, eyeing his friend carefully for any negative reaction. Jongin’s eyebrows furrow and un-furrow, thinking; processing this information. “He would _never_ kiss me?”

“Uh…” And Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say, because, hell, he doesn’t know for sure either. Kyungsoo is so complicated. This whole kiss list thing is even more complicated. His shorter friend pays way too much attention to Jongin to really hate him. So, Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say, but apparently that doesn’t matter because Jongin is…laughing. Laughing hard.

“This is the cutest—hold on!” He wheezes for breath and both Chanyeol and Sehun blink in confusion. _Cute??_ “He really did this?” The two nod slowly, “Oh man, but why?”

Chanyeol, still confused, speaks up, “He didn’t want to be on your would kiss list. And hoped when you saw this, you’d take him off it.”

Jongin smile, once again, fades, “Wait, he’s _mad_ at me??”

“I wouldn’t say mad…”

“I would.” Sehun scoffs, “That’s why it’s funny. The same dude you keep saying you met at your high school bake sale is trying to _school_ you!”

Chanyeol is even more confused now, “Bake sale? You met Soo at our bake sale in high schoool?” Jongin nods, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“If he hasn’t mentioned it to you, I shouldn’t either.”

“…Fair enough. Um, so you talk about Kyungsoo even when I'm not around?"

"Well I—"

"YES!" Sehun shouts. Joning starts turning red and kicks Sehun on the shin.

"Not in any bad ways! Wh-when you're around or not, I only have good things to say about him. Really!" Jongin's cheeks are still turning red and Sehun looks as if he's trying really hard not to let out anymore of Jongin's " _secrets_." 

Chanyeol bites his cheek in suspicion. There is obviously something going on here with these two. And it barely has anything to do with the lists. He should do something. Even if it’s a small something, “You know, my friends are actually about to have a bake sale. Soo—Kyungsoo will be there.”

“Really?” Jongin asks, eyes nearly sparkling, “When?”

“Tomorrow. I know you have the group study thing, but just stop by for a while. Maybe buy something to support.”

“Yeah. Yeah! And Kyungsoo _will_ be there?”

“He will. He made cake.”

If Jongin had tail right now, it’d be wagging and Chanyeol mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done.

 

 

 

 

Sunday comes quicker than Kyungsoo expected and he has a gut feeling today  _might_  go wrong.

Kyungsoo made Jongdae swear by his future children to never mutter a word of what they talked about to anyone. Jongdae assured him he had nothing to worry about, but he is also ­a liar and Kyungsoo can’t trust him.

Anyway, Kyungsoo is all set up at his stand, setting out his first batch of butterscotch cake. The pieces cut perfectly into squares, wrapped neatly and ready for sale. A good amount of people have stands of their own, some Kyungsoo can’t recognize, but he suspects they’re part of the choir.

Chanyeol brought juices and lemonade. And Jongdae has sugar cookies. Yixing made his famous snickerdoodles. And even a senior of his, Minseok, has his marshmallow bars.

Kyungsoo smiles down brightly at his table, a little proud. It’s been so long since he’s baked. It’s been longer since he’s been at a sale, but this feels good. Like old times.

The turnout might also more than he expected. The thought of how much money they’ll make kind of excites him.

Either way, today might actually be great.

“Soo!! You made the butterscotch cake!” Baekhyun cheers picking up a square and inspecting it. Baekhyun wasn’t there to sell. He’s here to overlook the event and collect the profit when their tills fill up. “Can I buy this?” Apparently, he’s also here to buy.

“1.75,” Kyungsoo says, watching him dig in his pocket, pulling out two dollars and frown.

“I don’t have change. Break this dollar for me, hmm?”

“I don’t have change either. I just got here…” Baekhyun gives a little pout.

“Just keep the two dollars then,” is his reply as he quickly unwraps the cake and bites into it. Kyungsoo swears he saw hearts in his eyes. “My God! Kyung, this is amazing!” He takes another bite and practically moans, startling someone walking behind him, “Oh _God_. I love you.”

“Me or the cake?” It’s been a while since he’s seen that look on Baekhyun’s face, he can’t help but smile at his obvious euphoria.

“Holy- where’s Jongdae!? He’s gonna flip some shit when he tastes this!”

“Hopefully what he flips isn't my table.” Baekhyun never hears that comment though as he scurries off into the crowd of people to find their friend. Kyungsoo just shakes his head and reaches down to his bag to replace the cake that was just purchased, but a voice stops him.

“Thi— ahem, this looks really good,” trying to stand back up, he accidently hits his head under the table emitting a yelp, causing the owner of the voice to rush around the stand to help. “You alright there?”

Kyungsoo looks up, and there stands the cause of his misfortune, Kim Jongin. _I knew it I knew it I knew it!_

Kyungsoo’s gut feeling had been right all long! He was so sure Jongin would show up and tada! He trusted Jongdae! _Why_ did he trust Jongdae!?

When Jongin steps closer, he _probably_ flinches. His eyes _probably_ widen when Jongin reaches a hand out toward him and he _probably_ leans away from the smoldering stare. Leans away further and further until he’s falling backwards, tripping over his stupid bag full of stupid butterscotch cake.

The impact of his body and the ground never happen, instead when he opens his eyes, he’s in the arms of the devil himself. He immediately pulls himself out of the hold, standing awkwardly.

Jongin blinks at Kyungsoo’s sudden escape from him, but smiles anyway, all pearly white. _He’s pretty sure only the devil smiles like that._

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, but silence is his answer. “Um. I came to buy something. Can I buy one?” Kyungsoo, surprisingly, manages a nod this time and fumbles a cake into Jongin hands, “1.75, right?”

“…..”

“Um,” he smiles, “I heard you put out a never kiss list." Kyungsoo's red cheeks suddenly go pale and his heart drops in his stomach.

Shit, here it comes. The ridicule, the embarrasment. Right in the middle of a freaking bake sale! Is Jongin doing this on purpose??? Making him relive one of the worst days of his life?!

"Why is my name the only one on there though?" Kyungsoo's eyes widen again as he reminded of his _terrible_  idea to only put Jongin's name on that list! Baekhyun's name was barely there at all. What was he honestly thinking?

Ha, trick question. He _wasn't._

Jongin doesn't seem bothered that Kyungsoo hasn't said a word to him. He just keeps smiling, trying to appear all friendly and kind and _not_  like he's setting Kyungsoo's face on fire! "Well, uh since we’re both kind of _rumor famous_ now, with the lists up and all, let's meet up after this sale and talk, Kyungsoo.” What… what the hell? Did he just—? H-how dare Kim Jongin say his name!?

And hold on. Meet up?  _Talk?!_ Oh, no. It'll be a cold day in hell before he willingly holds a conversation with Kim Jongin. Technically, if we're being honest, he can't even say  _two words_  to the guy... But that doesn't mean he's going to meet Jongin anywhere at any time on any day!

But before Kyungsoo can even _try_ to say that, Jongin is gone. Two crisp bills lying in the spot of a missing piece of cake and flames burning in his cheeks and dusting the skin with a bright red.

Kyungsoo takes a long, deep breath, hands shaking almost as bad as his knees.

Why? Why did Jongin have such an effect on him? Kyungsoo can’t understand it. At least Jongdae was right about one thing.

Not one _bit_ of this makes sense.

The bake sale started to fly by for everyone, but Kyungsoo wishes it would move in slow motion. All he can think about is Jongin waiting for him after the sale. Jongin wanting to talk about his list. Jongin wanting to  _talk_  period. It's not sitting well with him.

He can't focus on anything, even forgetting to tell customers to pay for his cakes. It isn't long before Yixing comes to his rescue.

He rubs his hand along Kyungsoo's back comfortingly, "You should sit down."

"Xing," Kyungsoo looks up at him, wide-eyed and frantic, "Xing, can I go home?"

"Are you not feeling well? What's wrong?" Yixing is about to feel his forhead for a fever, but Kyungsoo takes hold of his wrist and shakes his head.

"I don't feel good at all. If I stay until after the sale, I'll feel even worse, _please_." Yixing's face folds in concern and looks down to Kyungsoo's stand. He only has a handful of cakes left anyway. It should be okay.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best. You look so pale." Kyungsoo thanks his friend and grabs his backpack, heading to his car. He leaves.

He leaves feeling guilty to Yixing and the others, but relieved he won't have to face Jongin today.

 

 


	6. Another List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Kyungsoo should just not be able to make decisions.

 

From: Yeol

i can't believe u just left  
he waited for you

 

I don't know what you're talking about

From: Yeol

yes u do.  
c'mon soo, ur better than that  
he's texting me now

i told him u got sick so u left  
he's asking if ur ok  
u should meet w/ him  
i'll give him ur number

Don't you dare

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo had gone into hiding for a least a week before Yixing decides to barge into his room. Kyungsoo’s been acting strange since the bake sale and, honestly, they all knew he couldn't be _that_ sick. None of them know what’s really going on and Yixing wants to fix it.

“And where have you been??”

Kyungsoo groans in response to the sudden intrusion and flips over face first on the carpet. Yes, the carpet, “Shut the door before you let out all my shame.”

“What even…” Yixing shuts the door anyway and sits next to Kyungsoo’s motionless body on the floor. “Don’t you have classes to go to?”

“I’ve been.” He muffles into the carpet.

“Well, we— your _friends—_ have been pretty busy while you were holed up in here.” Yixing pokes Kyungsoo’s shoulder hoping to elicit some kind of response from him. But alas… “We’re having another sale this Sunday.”

“I’m no—”

“You are. And you know you are.”

Kyungsoo groans and rolls over onto his back. Yixing gives him a pointed yet soft stare. One only he can get away with and Kyungsoo gives. “Only because you tell me to…”

The taller laughs and scoops Kyungsoo’s dead weight body off the floor and into a tight hug, “Soo, you’re so easy!”

“I am not!” he defends with half-assed pushes out of the hold, “I only went last time because Jongdae _tricked_ me!” Yixing only squeezes him tighter and settles his shorter friend in between his legs on the floor. Kyungsoo lets himself become dead weight again and leans back against the Yixing’s chest.

He hates it when his friends treat him like a doll or a little kid they can coddle whenever they want, but Yixing does it significantly less than the others, only when he knows Kyungsoo needs consoling or a push in the right direction. So he’ll let it be. For now.

“Yeah, Dae told me it took quite a bit to convince you.” _Quite a bit?_ Kyungsoo thinks, _deceiving a friend isn’t quite a bit of anything, but a pain!_ “But you owe us for leaving early!"

"I... didn't feel well."

Yixing scoffs, "Chanyeol told me on my way here that if you used that excuse, it's a lie." Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but Yixing shuts it with a finger to his lips, "I didn't say that for you to defend yourself. You didn't want to go in the first place. I'm just glad you did, it was fun, right?” 

Oh yeah, Kyungsoo had fun for the first hour and a half before Jongin showed up and ruined it. Even when he got back into his dorm that Sunday night, he felt awful. For three different reasons actually.

One: Jongin showed up.

Two: Kyungsoo left the sale early with all his friends probably worried about him.

And three: Kyungsoo... did kind of blow Jongin off.

The thought of Jongin standing out there waiting made him feel sicker than he did when he left! And a tiny thought sparked in brain. That might have been an  _appropriate_  time to do that confrontation thing...

Correctly.

Like, had he stayed and talked to Jongin, try explain why he made the list, explain his frustration, maybe Chanyeol wouldn't have bothered him so much that night  _and_  he wouldn't have to worry about Jongin anymore.

So yeah. Yeah! He should try that. He should confront Jongin and end this once and for all. Chanyeol said they should meet, and meet they shall.

“About that—” No, not about that! Although it’s unfair for Yixing, because Chanyeol knows, he can’t let anyone know what happened with Jongin at the sale. Kyungsoo clears his throat, “I mean, completely off topic, but I’m going to handle Jongin.”

If Yixing had been drinking something, he’d have spit it out. Instead he starts choking and Kyungsoo scrambles out of his arms to pat Yixing on the back, “You’re _what???_ ”

“I’m going to do it right this time; the confrontation.”

“Oh boy…”

“No really. I’ll… uh. I’ll talk to him,” Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed his hand stopped patting Yixing’s back. Nor did he notice Yixing had that hand wrapped up in his, giving him a look cross between concern and amusement.

“You’re going pale again,” he says.

Kyungsoo buries his face in the fabric of Yixing’s sweater, hoping the texture or maybe the scent will calm his nerves, but it doesn’t. Not one bit. “I really hate him, Xing. Like a lot.”

“You really don’t, but it’s okay.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo waits until his usual lunch hour, knowing Jongin and his dumb entourage will be there. He wanted to drag Yixing along with him for moral support, but Yixing suddenly had to go feed his plants and water his dog…

The moment he walks in the university dining hall… no one notices him.

Well actually that’s a lie because Taemin yells out his name and beckons him over.

“Kyungsoo, buddy!”

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes in irritation because everyone is staring at him now, Jongin included, and he doesn’t like the little tingles that sends down his back. He’ll ignore it, he’ll ignore everyone. Kyungsoo came to talk to Jongin and he should act like he’s not affected.

Easier said than done, because Kyungsoo’s always been pretty shit at talking to Jongin.

He straightens out his back anyway and pulls his face into one that’s completely void of all emotion. _His personal favorite._

He approaches the table, not bothering to sit when Taemin insists because this won’t take long and he wants to avoid complication.

But, hah, hello complication because the moment Jongin smiles and turns around in his seat to face Kyungsoo, he freezes up.Because of course, confronting means speaking and everytime he gets near Jongin he forgets how to _speak!_  How in the world is he supposed to confront Jongin, _talk_ to Jongin, if no words come out!?

Also! Why does Jongin look like he _knows_ everything Kyungsoo’s about to say? It’s almost as if Jongin can see right through him. And that’s terrifying. What if he makes fun of Kyungsoo for embarrassing himself at the bake sale???

 _I’m surprised you’re showing your face, Kyungsoo. How’re you feeling, huh? Must still be hurt after you hit your head and nearly fell on your ass at the mere sight of_ _me. And then you ditched me?? Ha, am I so handsome you can’t even be near me?_

Yeah… that seems about right. There’s no way in hell Jongin would just ignore bringing it up. He obviously didn't give this plan enough thought.

Let's add this to the list of Kyungsoo's terrible decisions...

But strangely, there’s this soft look in his eyes and that playful little smile and Kyungsoo wants to combust.

"..." The whole table stares up at him, waiting for him to say something or at least sit down. But Kyungsoo can only stand there, mouth parted, trying not to look at Jongin but staring at him anyway.  _What the hell._ He thinks to himself,  _Kyungsoo get it together!_

 _'_ "Kyungsoo?" Jongin asks with a gentle voice and an eyebrow arched in concern. Kyungsoo's cheeks start to feel a little warm.

_Crap, no! Calm down!_

“I... I—” He stutters and Jongin’s friends snicker. He takes a deep breath and screws his eyes shut, because maybe if he doesn't look at Jongin, he can actually speak to him! Good idea, good plan.

"Are you feeling better?" Well, that _was_ a good plan up until he feels a swarm of heat surrounding him. And when he opens his eyes, Jongin had gotten up from his chair and is standing directly in front of him, eyes and skin literally glowing in the crappy dining hall lighting. "I know you were sick yesterday, so we couldn't talk..."

A warmth spreads through Kyungsoo that he wasn't expecting. Jongin looks so... _attractive_ and not annoying like he should! Jongin's warm and Kyungsoo might like the way the air feels between them-- Wait no! No! He doesn't  _like_ this. Jongin is a menance! Jongin must be stopped!

Okay, okay. Kyungsoo can do this. He clears his throat and tries to start over, “No. uh, wait stop."

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo inwardly slaps himself, "Okay, I want... uh, I’m going to—”

“Ask me to erase you from my list? Right?” Jongin says, with gloomy look on his face.

“.....?”

“Chanyeol told me that you didn't want to be on it. I can’t though. Once the list is up, I can’t change it. Sorry, it’s a dumb rule. Also, I want you to know that I put you on it for a reas—”

“That’s not it,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin blinks in confusion, “Sure, I didn’t want to be on your list, b-but I don’t care anymore.”

“Wait, you don’t?” Jongin almost looks… hopeful and it’s not sitting so well with Kyungsoo.

“No.”

“Then why are you… I mean, your _never_ kiss list. And at the bake sale you— well, you didn't say a word to me. I know you're mad at me.”

“I think you’re misunderstanding.”

“Oh?”

Kyungsoo can’t tell where his sudden surge of courage came from but Jongin’s perplexed eyes are overwhelming him and he wants this over with. Now.

“I wasn’t mad. I— yeah I was mad, but not about the lists? Directly?” Even more confusion shows on Jongin’s face when Kyungsoo’s brows furrow up in frustration, “I just, I don’t want to deal with this anymore. Ugh… I’m taking my list down and everything’s going back to normal.”

“Normal as in?”

“As in when I didn’t hear my name being whispered the moment I walk into a room. Being able to have a conversation with my friends without it being about you.”

“ _I’m_ the problem?”

“You’ve always been my problem.” Kyungsoo looks away so he won’t have to see the obvious hurt flash across Jongin’s face, but sees it anyway. “I have no plans on interacting with you in any way after today.”

Jongin’s face falls even more and even though he can’t see it now, Kyungsoo can almost feel it. The thickness in the air between them tells it all. He doesn't like it, “You…must have a lot of bad feelings about me.”

“That’s—”

“We’ve known each other since high school and I guess we never really _were_  on good terms.” Jongin lifts his shoulders in a shrug, “I want to fix that. If you'll let me, I want to apologi—”

“It'll be fixed the moment my list is down.”

“I—oh, um good. So I, I guess if you take down your list, I’ll take down mine too.” Ugh! What is this!? How is Kyungsoo supposed to stay strong and emotionless if Jongin keeps acting so soft and sweet? Don’t give in. Conceal, don’t feel.

“Do what you want, Kim Jongin. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But—”

“Goodbye,” He runs out of the dining hall and the room stays silent, all eyes on a frowning Jongin.

Taemin nudges him with a worried look when Jongin slumps back down into his seat. Wow, Kyungsoo can be weird and kind of… mean.

“Nini, are you all right?”

“I can't believe he's this mad at me.” Jongin plants himself face first on the table, “I mean, I know why he's mad, but he didn't even give me a chance to apologize!”

Taemin frowns at his friend, because Jongin really didn’t do anything to _need_ to apologize for, “Uh, he’s never going to talk to you again. He said so himself.”

“Right,” Suddenly, Jongin’s sits up with a glittering, somewhat mischievous look in his eyes, “Then… then I have to give him a reason.”

"So...?"

" _So_ , let's make another list."


	7. Finally Got What You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Jongin puts out his list, but he might have overdone it a bit. Kyungsoo doesn't like it, not one bit.

Things are quiet after his little talk with he-who-must-not-be-named, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise since this campus is _never_ quiet. A whole two days pass and it’s slightly biting on Kyungsoo’s last nerve because although there’s no talk, people are still staring at him. Staring hard.

There’s this one girl leaning against a tree with her friends; she’s been following his every move with her eyes ever since he left the parking lot.

“Hey!” she calls out, “You’re Kyungsoo, right?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow skeptically and nods, still walking, “Are you really close with Kim Jongin?”

Kyungsoo freezes in his spot and whips around the face the girl, “ _What?”_

She gives him an unsure smile, “I’m guessing you haven’t seen,” she leans away from the tree. There’s something stuck to it and as Kyungsoo gets closer, the girls slowly move away to give him space.

**_Kim Jongin’s MUST KISS:_ **

Okay, whatever. It’s just Jongin being stupid with his lists again. Nothing to do with him. That was true for only about .5 seconds because then Kyungsoo reads on, expecting to see rolls full of names, but instead only sees one.

**_Do Kyungsoo_ **

“What the _fuck!_?” Kyungsoo screams, startling the girls, and tears it down.

"Are you dating him?" One of them asks. Kyungsoo almost gags and storms off toward the dining hall. But only to see the list again lying on a bench and again on a corkboard and again and again. They’re everywhere! Even spread around on the ground like someone dropped a bunch of flyers.

As soon as he enters the dining hall, he glares toward Jongin’s usual table and luckily for them both, he’s not here. Then suddenly Baekhyun is screaming and shoving one of those goddamn lists in his face. Which Kyungsoo snatches and tears up.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care, “Kyungsoo, these are everywhere! Taped on doors, poles, on top of desks! All over the place!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother him with a response and walks as calmly as he can to their table. Everyone else is already there and all looking at him expectantly. “I’m so sick of this!” he yells, “What game is he playing?!”

Yixing sips his iced tea, “At least you’re not on his _would_ kiss list. You finally got what you wanted.”

“I didn’t want this! He’s taunting me!”

“How did your talk go?” Chanyeol asks, pulling a wrapped sandwich from his backpack. Kyungsoo barely looks at him.

“Like you don’t already know. I’m pretty sure your little _buddy_ Jongin told you.”

“You’re right. He did tell me, but I want to know your side of it. You had a plan right?”

“Oh, I had one.” _But look how well that went…_ Kyungsoo says to himself, “I told him I was taking down my list and everything between us will be over and I won't be speaking to him after this, but I think it came across as me telling him to fuck off.”

Chanyeol’s face falls blank, “…Okay, yeah, it's the same story on both sides...”

“Why can’t you do things politely, Soo?” Baekhyun says.

“I know, okay! You should’ve seen the look on his face…”

Yixing snorts, picking at the torn up list on the table, “No wonder he’s doing this. I’d do this too.”

“Would you?”

“Actually no, this is borderline— _if not already—_ flirting. And I love you, Soo, just not like that.”

“Flirting?!” Kyungsoo nearly screams, “What a joke. He’s obviously trying to humiliate me.”

Chanyeol looks as if he’s about to say something but Baekhyun beats him to it, “Humiliate? Are you stupid?” he snaps, “You’re the only one on his MUST kiss list and you think he’s trying to _tease_ you??”

Jongdae snickers behind his cookie, “I think he’s trying to kiss you.”

Kyungsoo’s frown deepens. Of course Baekhyun (not Jongdae) _might_ have a point. There are hundreds of reasons why his name is on Jongin’s list and, as much as Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit it, teasing seems least likely… But this option makes his head hurt _a lot_ less.

“What’s the point of making a new one?! I was already on the one before! How does any of this make sense!?”

They all shrug and Jongdae pats his shoulder, “Nothing involving you and Jongin ever makes sense…”

“Ugh, this makes me— _ugh_! Screw it all, I’m leaving.”

“We’re supposed to go play pool!” Yixing yells after him, but Kyungsoo waves him off.

“Maybe next time.” He storms out of the dining hall, foregoing lunch because he’s appetite is completely gone.

He. Is. Done.

Kyungsoo’s wondering what part of this is going back to normal, like he _told_ Jongin. This is the complete opposite of normal. People _actually_ think Kyungsoo’s dating him!

He is so done with Jongin and everything that has to do with him. Honestly, what does he take Kyungsoo for? Or is Jongin really just stupid?

He passes by an obscene amount of lists taped to a pole and anger surges through him like he’s never felt. Kyungsoo doesn’t even think twice before ripping them down and crumbling them up, one by one.

“I swear, if I _ever_ —” rip, “see Kim Jongin—” tear, “again, he will die by my hands!” rip, tear, “Who does this idiot think he is!?” The pole is empty now, although there’s a pile of scraps on the ground, and truth be told Kyungsoo does feel a little better. Or at least he doesn’t want to rip Jongin’s head off his shoulders anymore.

It’s a start.

“Haha, Jongin! You’re crazy!” Kyungsoo whips his head around at the name, cringing already when he sees Jongin and company coming his way.

Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo’s blood starts to boil. He knows the heat, no, the _anger_ is reddening his cheeks. The only problem is, the closer Jongin gets the more Kyungsoo feels that the reddening isn’t caused by anger, but rather embarrassment.

Jongin looks like he’s about to call out to him, and then he does and suddenly the whole courtyard is staring at him. So Kyungsoo does what any sane person would do in his situation. He runs.

 


	8. Sorry For Bothering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo might as well join the track team with all the running he's doing. Meanwhile, Jongin is trying to make him stop.

With everything said and done, believe it or not, Kyungsoo surprisingly survives the rest of the week without hiding in his room. He did hide on Sunday though. The bake sale. And to Kyungsoo's surprise, his friends _actually_  let him skip it! It was like at that moment, Kyungsoo saw tiny little halos over their heads. He thought they finally understood his feelings! Although in actuality, they just didn't want him causing any drama...

But! That brightened up his Monday and he didn't hide. He went to his lectures, hung out with his friends, and _surprisingly_ ate his lunch in peace.

Okay. Well that last one is a lie. The last three times Kyungsoo tried to have lunch in the dining hall, he’d run out immediately.

The first time caught him off guard completely. He walked in to meet his friends at their usual spot and just _who_ did he so happen to bump into? That’s right. Taemin. The taller luckily caught Kyungsoo’s shoulder before he fell over and asked if he was alright. Kyungsoo nodded awkwardly and spaced out for a moment while Taemin began to recount what he had discussed with Yixing a day ago. Kyungsoo wanted to ask why the two were talking in the first place, but then Jongin suddenly appeared. The moment he saw Kyungsoo, he sprinted toward him and Kyungsoo didn’t, I repeat _didn’t,_ let out a squeal. He just ran out of the dining hall.

The second time, Kyungsoo had barely walked through the door and saw Jongin walking towards his usual table. Yixing had said something and shrugged, followed by everyone else bombarding Jongin with questions, to which Jongin turned visibly pink. Then Jongin looked up, right at him, and Kyungsoo calmly turned around and dashed back to his car.

The third time is the one Kyungsoo hates the most. He sat by himself that day, eating his ramen when a backpack was placed in front of him. Then a food tray to his left. A bento and a diet soda to his right. All of Jongin’s friends (Jongin included) surrounded him. He dropped his chopsticks. No one said anything, no one really even moved from what Kyungsoo could tell. Jongin opened his mouth to say something, but Kyungsoo had already frantically grabbed his backpack and escaped. Half eaten ramen still sitting there.

So, _yes_ , he survived the week, but barely. Now that Kyungsoo knows Jongin’s using his friends as strategies, his put his guard up as far as he can. He’s hyperaware of Jongin or any of his friends and quickly turns corners at the mere sight of them.

_That’s no way to live,_ Yixing would probably say. And he’s right, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. People still think he and Jongin have something going on. The rumors are even worse (to Kyungsoo) than when _he_  retaliated with a list!

Kyungsoo's no longer a homophobic jerk who hates kiss lists and Kim Jongin, somehow he became the gayest male on campus and purposely used his list as a ploy to start dating him! And Jongin's list is their way of publicizing their relationship!! What a bunch of crap!

First of all, Baekhyun is the gayest person he knows. Second of all,  _how do three consecutive_ _kiss lists lead to him suddenly dating Jongin_?!! And where are the rumors about Jongin, huh? Huh? There aren't any! Jongin's slate is squeaky clean and Kyungsoo is swimming in lies! 

_That’s_ no way to live either.

 

 

 

 

“Okay…” Taemin says, with a frown as Jongin—for the sixth time—peeks around the corner of the wall they're hiding behind, staring down the entrance of the dining hall, “What are we doing?”

“Waiting for Kyungsoo, I told you that.” Jongin is still peeking and Taemin frowns even more.

“Yeah, but why am I here?” Jongin moves away from the wall and faces his friend, looking a cross between anxious and super, super _whiny._

“I need you to talk to him!” Jongin whines. Even starts stomping his feet, “He won’t talk to me! He just runs away!”

Taemin pinches the bridge of his nose, “Nini, he runs from me too.” Jongin looks so innocently confused, Taemin wants to both punch _and_ protect him, “You know, after that day you made all of us scare the living lights out him at lunch? He ignores me now.”

“I thought he’d feel more comfortable if he wasn’t alone with me!”

“That’s sweet of you Nini, but no. That was wrong.”

Jongin pouts because so far, things aren’t going as planned. He’s made countless attempts to talk to Kyungsoo without the shorter ducking and rolling whenever he sees him.

He thought that _maybe_ with his new list, Kyungsoo would confront him again and Jongin _might_ be able to talk things out with him. They would clear things up, start over, and _possibly_ become friends. But no. Kyungsoo is ignoring him, practically pretending he doesn’t exist and it hurts. Plus, these crazy rumors circulating don’t help at all. In fact, it makes sense that Kyungsoo would distance himself because of them, but Jongin can fix it!

Jongin likes the idea of starting over so much, he’s willing to use his friends, Kyungsoo’s friends, literally _anyone_ to get Kyungsoo’s attention. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be mad at him anymore. When Kyungsoo sees him, he wants him to be happy.

That’s a stretch and even Jongin knows it, but he can dream, can’t he?

“Tae, all you have to do is tell Kyungsoo that I really, _really_ want to talk to him.” Jongin clumsily pulls out a scrap of paper from his pocket, handing it to Taemin. “Give him my number, apologize for bothering him, and leave.”

“Why should _I_ apologi—”

“Yeol told me he’d appreciate it!” Jongin peeks around the corner again, just it time it seems, because Kyungsoo is leaving the dining hall looking full and content and Jongin bites his lip, “He’s coming! Go, go, go!”

Taemin groans in frustration, but turns the corner and approaches Kyungsoo anyway. Jongin continues to peek to assess the situation, kind of like mission control, but not.

Kyungsoo must not have been paying attention because the moment Taemin stands in front of him, he flinches hard. Taemin holds his hands up in surrender, backing away a few _safe_ feet from the shorter, and smiling.

“I come in peace—well alone. I come alone.” He says warily.

Kyungsoo raises a cute thick brow, “Uh… okay? Goodbye though.”

“No wait!” Taemin shouts as Kyungsoo starts to walk away, “I uh…” he hesitates and Jongin bites his cheek. _Just say it all ready!_ “I am sorry to bother you, Kyungsoo.” He drones with barely any sincerity and Jongin wants to smack his head against the brick wall, but Kyungsoo’s eyebrows untighten just the slightest bit.

“What do you want?”

Taemin hops from foot to foot, trying to figure out how to relay the message Jongin guesses. Kyungsoo just stares up at him like he’s got _thousands_ of better things to do with his time.

“Okay, I’ll be honest with you.” _No!_ Taemin sucks at being honest! “Jongin wants to talk to you. Really bad. Like he might cry, really bad.”

Kyungsoo’s face is shocked for exactly 2 seconds before he’s frowning again, “You’re his friend, uh, just make sure he… doesn’t cry?”

“Geez, okay. Different approach.” He hands Jongin’s scrap of paper to Kyungsoo, who hesitantly takes it. Jongin is pleasantly surprised, because he was so sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t have even looked at it! “That has his number on it. Text him once, ask him what his deal is, let him talk, and be done with it. It’s that simple.”

“Nothing in my life is ever simple, but I appreciate the sentiment." Kyungsoo scoffs and pockets the number anyway. Jongin nearly squeals in joy, "Chanyeol has slipped me scraps like this all week… Did he tell you to pass this one so he won’t get hit?”

“Actually, that is from Jongin directly.” Kyungsoo hand rips out his pocket, “Oooh does it burn you or something?” Taemin tries, for a laugh. Kyungsoo’s face is red. Red and serious.

“Yeah. It does.”

“Wow, you know what? Whatever you two have boiling between you, I hope it simmers out. Sexual tension is not your friend.”

“ _Excuse me_??”

“I am sorry for bothering you, Kyungsoo.” Taemin says with a sincere smile, but anyone with eyes can tell he doesn’t mean it. Jongin notices as Taemin walks back his way, Kyungsoo is _seething_ with anger. He’s completely red from the neck up. Oh my god…

Jongin’s sputtering like a fish when Taemin comes back around the corner, giggling to himself.

“Man,” he says, “He’s mean as hell but I _like_ him, you know? He’s got like—got like a _go shit yourself_ kind of vibe, but also a... I don’t know. Makes me kind of want to protect him from all the bad things though.”

Jongin stares incredulously at his friend, “What did you just do? You made him mad!”

“He’s not mad.”

“Yes he is! He was an angry red!”

Taemin sighs, “That was embarrassment red, you goof. He’s super nervous about you. For whatever reason.”

“But—but…”

“You’re going to have to go another extra mile to talk to him, cuz he’s trashing that number scrap.”

“Well what do I do??”

“The bake sales, duh. Get involved in one. I am.”

“You _are_?”

“Yeah I talked to one of Kyungsoo’s friends a bit ago.” Taemin smiles, “I recently learned how to make bacon fritters!”

“What in the lord’s name are—”

“You’ll find out! But anyway, talk to one of Kyungsoo’s friends, not Yeol. They’ll let you in.”

“Okay. I’ll do that.”

“And then you’ll have Kyungsoo.”

Jongin likes the sound of that. Really, he  _loves_  the sound of it, but at the back of his head he feels kind of bad. Kyungsoo's friends won't mind him using them and all their hard work just to get to Kyungsoo... right?

Because he really, really wants to talk al this out with Kyungsoo! For three years things  _have_  been simmering between them, like Taemin said. And recently, Kyungsoo's just building more walls up, adding extra _anti-Jongin defense_  and it's not fair!

At first it was fine. You know, just looking at Kyungsoo from afar, making him blush and stuff. But then the list... and then Kyungsoo's list and now Jongin's new list! Things are getting out of hand. It's stirring things between them, _resparking_ feelings. And not in a good way.

Kyungsoo's not the only one whose been thinking about that bake sale all those years ago. Jongin thinks about it too, all the time.

Like how cute Kyungsoo looked carrying that tray of blueberry muffins. His hair was much longer then, almost went passed his ears, and he wore the most adorable pair of black framed glasses. His cheeks were so squish and he had a smile that outshined the sun. Jongin was  _hooked._  He just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him forever. He made his decision at that very moment. He was going to win that guy. He checked his reflection in a nearby window, practiced his smile, repeated the words _Can I have a blueberry muffin, please_ just to make sure he said it the way he wanted to.

Charismatic, Dreamy, Confident.

Yes, yes, yes, he thought for sure he was going to sweep Kyungsoo off his feet that day...

And then he approached the stand...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little insight on Jongin's side of the issue and a lot of insight on his feelings for Kyungsoo.
> 
> I really want to update again today! I have the next chapter almost complete, but I'm still trying to pace myself with these chapters. So....
> 
> Yeah. Byebye!


	9. No More Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's friends are not helpful. Not helpful at all...

Kyungsoo has a literal pile of Jongin’s phone number on his bedside table… He’s means to scoop them up and toss in him in his trash bin, but every time he looks at them, he gets the heavy feeling in his chest and stomach. Many would associate that feeling with guilt. Kyungsoo however, to save him a headache, associates it with indigestion. 

So not only is he still struggling with the whole Jongin/phone number thing, his friends keep looking at him, then looking at Jongdae, giggling together, and looking at him again!

What in the world is so funny?! Although Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to ask. It most likely has to do with Jongin. Of course.

“So…” Yixing says, nudging Kyungsoo with his shoulder as they all leave from the student center after playing pool, “You and Jongin have a bit of a history, hmm?” There it is.

“JONGDAE!” Kyungsoo yells, startling said boy and making him trip on a rock. “I made you swear on your future children you wouldn’t tell what we talked about!”

“I’m not having kids!!” Jongdae smirks, getting his footing back, “Besides I didn’t say anything. I only talked about how I saw you in Jongin’s arms at our sale that one Sunday. Very close. Very intimate.” He leans over to whisper the last part in Kyungsoo’s ear, barely missing the hand swinging for him, “Everyone else can tell you, Jongin, and bake sales are a bad mix without me saying anything.”

Baekhyun nods in agreement, “It’s obvious he’s the reason you left early that time. Why do you think we let you sit out last week??”

This time, Chanyeol slows down to turn and walk backwards, “I told everyone Jongin wants to talk to you about everything. List and bake sale related, that is.”

“Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo scolds, “That is my business, not your gossip topic!!”

“Well why not?” Yixing smiles sneakily, patting the now fuming Kyungsoo on the back, “You’re both tiptoeing and tumbling around each other. We might as well be able to laugh at your expense if you won’t let us help you guys build your relationship.”

“I am not in any relationship with Kim Jongin.” He says, surprising himself at how level-headed he sounds, “Stop listening to those rumors.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “I’m not listening to rumors, I’m listening to Jongin. Good or bad, he thinks you guys have some kind of relationship.”

“I’m listening to rumors!” Baekhyun shouts happily. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. You don’t harm your friends, Kyungsoo. You don’t, you don’t. He repeats, taking deep breaths.

Yixing’ face scrunches up in an attempt to hold back laughter, “To be fair, Jongdae did say he saw Jongin slip you his number in exchange for cake after you two hugged at the sale you left early for. And he assumed—”

“We didn’t hug, I fell and he caught me!! AND THAT WAS MONEY, YOU IDIOT!”

Jongdae cackles, “That’s what you want us to think.”

The group erupts in laughter and Kyungsoo tries to take deeps breaths again. He tries to repeat his mantra, but it just isn’t working. It’s not working at all. The laughter slowly dies when Kyungsoo cracks his neck and knuckles. Everyone senses the danger and has a chance to scramble out of Kyungsoo’s clutches, except Jongdae, who just misses Kyungsoo’s grasp for his hoodie. He takes off running, Kyungsoo following at a furious pace.

“Jongdae, get your ass back here so I can strangle you!”

“That sounds like a horrible idea!!”

“Jongdae, I swear I’ll—!!” and Kyungsoo’s suddenly tumbling onto the gravel path, having lost his footing after spotting a very familiar silhouette from afar. He groans in pain, but only for a second before he’s scrambling up and trying to crawl away.

Jongdae’s at his side in an instant, “Crap, Soo, are you alright? What happened?”

“I have to run! He’s coming this way! I’m hiding!” Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up as Kyungsoo crawls off the gravel path and behind a nearby tree.

“The fuck…” He hears footsteps up ahead and sees Jongin jogging over to him, “Aaaand now it makes sense.” Jongdae rolls his eyes and greets Jongin. “Hi!”

Jongin stops in front of him with small, polite smile. “Hey, you’re Jongdae, aren’t you? From the choir.”

“Yup, that’s me. And you’re Jongin, from the lists.”

“Y-yeah, right.” Jongdae snickers to himself at Jongin’s stuttering. How cute. He’s cute and Soo is cute. They’d be so cute. He composes himself and notices Jongin looking around. For Kyungsoo?

“You know, Soo’s pretty mad at you.”

Jongin’s smile deflates and he kicks a rock on the gravel, “Yeah…” he says, looking down, “He runs away every time he sees me.”

“He ran away just now too.” Jongdae says with a laugh, because he can’t help it.

“Figures,” Jongdae laughs again and leans closer to Jongin, hoping to disclose the location of Kyungsoo’s hiding place, but Yixing and the others are catching up and loudly asking where Kyungsoo is.

“Hey Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, “where’s Kyungsoo— Oh. ‘Sup Jongin.”

“That explains Soo’s sudden absence.” Says Yixing.

Jongin doesn’t seem to care about the appearance of the rest of Kyungsoo’s friends, only focusing on the missing boy himself. “Is Kyungsoo coming back?”

“Oh, I’m sure he is.” Baekhyun says lavishly, tapping Jongin’s shoulder, “We’re supposed to be preparing for the next bake sale tomorrow.”

Jongin’s face suddenly brightens at the information. Jongdae has to say, he rather likes the little mischievous gleam in Jongin’s eyes, “Right, yeah. That's why I came up to you. Uh. C-can I help?”

“You… want to help us?”

“Yeah. Taemin is planning on joining anyway. I’ll even invite more of my friends to come.” Jongin rubs the back of his neck, “I um… I’m not sure of how much help I’ll be though. I actually just want to talk to Kyungsoo.”

The group suddenly bursts with noise, startling Jongin.

“Really now!”

“Then, by all means, come with us!”

“Yeah, Jongin!”

“Ha ha! Don’t worry, bro,” Jongdae smirks and wraps an arm around Jongin's shoulder, “I’ll help you do more than talk.”

The implication probably makes Jongin blush, but still he insists to Jongdae he only wants to talk to Kyungsoo. To apologize. He leaves out the parts that include him thinking Kyungsoo is hella cute.

Jongdae nods once, sharing looks with the rest of the group, “Why don’t you all go ahead, me and Jongin will find Kyungsoo.”

And just like that, without anything else needing to be said, the rest leave. He and Jongin stand on the gravel path in silence. Jongdae smiling brightly and the other awkwardly looking around. The situation is cute, but Jongdae figures enough is enough and waits about 15 seconds of Jongin still looking absolutely confused before he plucks a fuming Kyungsoo from behind the tree.

Jongin is shook. “You were there the whole time??” Kyungsoo fails to answer and is completely red from the neck up. Jongin finds the color flattering on Kyungsoo’s creamy skin.

Jongdae releases Kyungsoo right in front of Jongin, “He was. Now why don’t you two ta—”

Kyungsoo groans aloud and pulls Jongdae a good 10 feet away and hisses at him, “Why are you inviting him!?”

Jongdae barely flinches at the harsh whispering, “Because he said he wants to help us.”

“And talk to me! You know how I feel about him!”

“Do I, Kyungsoo? Do I really?”

“I’m not going through this.” Kyungsoo walks away. Away from sneaky Jongdae and, most importantly, away from Jongin! However, he doesn’t get far because Jongdae grabs collar to pull him back.

“Oh please, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae’s usually smiling face is frowning and Kyungsoo really, really doesn’t like it, “Don’t run away, okay? No more running, that’s as dumb as him putting out that must kiss list! Just talk to him!”

“I already talked to him! I told him I had no plans on interacting with him in any way!”

“But he wants to and he’s obviously going out of his comfort zone to do it.”

“I don’t care.” He deadpans, although he can feel heat returning to his neck and ears. If he feels it, he knows Jongdae sees it.

“But you do.” That statement obviously leaves no room for argument, so Kyungsoo can only sigh. “Are you going to help us make signs for the sale?” Kyungsoo’s embarrassed flush on his face is quickly replaced with a disgusted frown from mental images of his last encounter with Baekhyun and glitter glue. No thanks.

“Of course not.”

“Just as I thought. Jongin!” Said boy looks away from his shoes to Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s breathing quickens in irritation, “Kyungsoo’s going to need help with baking tonight and you’re definitely the guy for the job!”

“I am??” Even from his spot, 10 whole feet away, Kyungsoo still catches Jongin smile. A smile that literally looks brighter than the sun. And maybe that’s why Kyungsoo’s starting to feel warm.

He’ll pass it off as warm with anger, “Like hell he is—!”

Jongdae elbows him in the side and returns Jongin’s smile, “Yes you are! You cute thing, you.”

Jongin jogs up to them still beaming, so obviously ready to help and talk. Kyungsoo senses are going into overdrive. He feels it under his skin to run away as Jongin gets closer, but he knows Jongdae will stop him. And for some reason, he also knows that Jongin isn’t going to hurt him.

Not that Kyungsoo ever thought Jongin would! He just means the exhausting emotional kind of hurt, similar to the feeling that rushed through him when Jongin smiled like he held all the stars in the galaxy in his eyes or some shit…

Kyungsoo’s honestly not ready for today or tomorrow or even the next few days as he watches Jongin and Jongdae laugh about something and exchange phone numbers.

Jesus, thanks to his idiot friend, Jongin’s about to establish a nearly permanent fixture in Kyungsoo’s life.

Talking is literally impossible to avoid now, isn't it? Does that mean he really has to stop running away?


	10. Sweetest Guy in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens. Kyungsoo has no choice but to talk to him.

Kyungsoo wants to scream. Was he not clear enough? He thought ‘I had no plans on interacting with him in any way’ was clear enough. Obviously, baking with someone counts as interacting!

Doesn’t it?

Either way, lo and behold, Jongin is here standing next to him with an annoyingly expectant face and twiddling thumbs and Kyungsoo pushes away the need to run. Because oh boy does he want to run far, far away. But if he ditches Jongin now, he’ll never hear the end of it and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be a complete jerk to Jongin no matter how stupid he is…

“K-kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo flinches at the tremble in Jongin’s voice and he has no idea why.

“Just—,” Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair, “Just be quiet for two seconds, please. I need to process.”

Jongin nods, humming in agreement. And then, silence.

Except for the rambling conversation scattering in the background and the crunch of shoes on the gravel, everything was silent. And for once, Kyungsoo hates the silence. He’s processed. He’s gone over it fifty times in his head and no matter how much he thinks, he probably couldn’t have avoided this situation. So what the hell is he supposed to do!?

Talk to him?!

Sure, the idea of talking to Jongin doesn't melt his brain like it did before. He confronted Jongin, therefore has gained to braincells he needs to at least say simple sentences to him. The problem is, he's stuck between two options.

The nicer, more polite part of him wants to say explain things. The situation, more specifically and maybe part ways on pleasant terms. The other part… also wants to talk to Jongin! But about nothing at all! He wants to start a conversation about the weather or something— or the cute little hole in the collar of his shirt—even though, yes, he swore he’d never speak to him!

This sucks. Just the sight of Jongin makes Kyungsoo’s face heat up and it’s only them two and Jongin doesn’t look like he’s going to leave anytime soon. So he should say something…

Whatever, it’s settled. He’s going to talk to Jongin. About… who knows what.

“Sunday!” Kyungsoo yelps out suddenly, “Last Sunday.”

“What about Sunday, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, eyes going straight through his soul.

“The bake sale… uh, did you l-like my cake?” He mumbles out.

“Cake? OH! Y-yeah. It was… ahem… good.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. It was… good?

“Just good? You… you did eat it right?” Kyungsoo is confused. He's only confused because when Baekhyun tried the cake he nearly had an orgasm, but hearing Jongin say 'just good'?

“A-about that… uh…” Jongin pats his sides nervously and sighs, “I didn’t eat it.”

“You didn’t?”

“No… My friend, Sehun ate it. He totally worships you now, by the way. H-he really wants to come to the next one.”

A part in Kyungsoo sinks a little bit. The moment Jongin bought his cake, Kyungsoo couldn’t help wondering what reaction he’d get from him. But now, finding out Jongin didn’t even take a lick at his cooking deflates his ego a bit.

“O-oh… did you buy it for him? Your friend.”

“No.”

“For yourself then?”

“Well… I-… not really.” He scratches the back of his neck, “I uh… I only went to the sale to see you— YOUR friends’ club! They’re in the choir so…. Yeah.”

Kyungsoo blinks twice, “What?”

“Yeol told me your friends were holding the sale… a-and since we all know each other since high school I thought, hahaha why not go!” Jongin takes notice of Kyungsoo’s strange expression and figures he’s probably digging a hole for himself, “I don’t really like butterscotch very much, but I saw you had a stand so I bought one—”

"Stop, just stop.” Kyungsoo holds up a hand and runs the other over his face, “I need to process this situation again. Butterscotch is delicious."

Jongin stares blankly at Kyungsoo before exploding into laughter that causes tremors in Kyungsoo’s heart (but you didn’t hear that from him). And then, jesus christ, Jongin smiles again and Kyungsoo wants to set himself on fire. "You're really talking to me."

Kyungsoo turns away and coughs. Rather awkwardly too, "Yeah, so?"

"It's just that you said you want nothing to do with me."

"And that's true. Especially after that new list or whatever. That was stupid."

"I just wanted your attention."

"M-my… my what?” His eyes widen almost comically and Jongin’s stupid beautiful smile never falters, “My attention?”

“Yeah!” Jongin exclaims and calms down when Kyungsoo cutely startles, “It probably wasn’t the most conventional method—”

“It really wasn’t.”

“—but I really needed to talk to you! I really needed your attention!”

"But I-- no. No." Jongin whines in anger and fists his hair. Kyungsoo’s cheeks burn red when Jongin takes a deep breath and takes hold of his shoulders, staring hard right into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

He looks angry and hurt and tired, "Just this once can we sort this out? Let me talk to you."

Kyungsoo sighs, looking down at his shoes. Not at Jongin. Why is this even happening right now? Why is Jongin being so stubborn and stupid!? Thinking Kyungsoo's actually going to fall for this nice guy bullshit. "I know what you're going to say..."

Jongin doesn't even look surprised or shocked, just still tired. "You don't know." He almost whispers, but that's probably only because they're at arms-length of each ohter.

"You're going to make fun of me for what I did. You're going to make fun of me for what I always do around you."

“That's not why I'm here, Kyungsoo. I don't want bad feelings between us." He squeezes Kyungsoo's shoulders to reassure him, but it obviously doesn't work, "I want to start over. What happened three years ago doesn't matter to me. I only care about what happens today!”

“What?!” Kyungsoo stumbles back out of the hold. Jongin blinks in confusion and tries to speak but Kyungsoo is already talking. “Start over. Start over? It’s not that simple!”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo wants to laugh because wow, Jongin might actually be dumber than he thought. He doesn't care about what happened three years ago when it's been haunting Kyungsoo ever since and Jongin seriously— well fine! If he wants Kyungsoo to talk so bad, he will, “If I had never met you at the bake sale all those years ago and made a complete ass of myself, we wouldn't have an issue!"

"But I wanted to meet you!"

“Well, I didnt want to care about your kiss list or make one of my own! I didn't want make a fool of myself again at yet another sale in front of you and then— Ugh! Nevermind!”

"Wait!” He walks away, but Jongin grabs him to stop, guilt shadowing over every inch of his handsome face, “I know that day has been bothering you for this long and I know the lists bother you too, so shouldn't I be allowed to fix it?"

". . . . .no."

"Kyungsoo, it's my faul—”

"No, no it's not! I stood there like a stupid wide-eyed mannequin and dropped every muffin I had in my hand when I saw you!"

"Kyungsoo..."

"And my nose bled! I had a nose bleed because of you!"

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” He says tenderly, walking closer. “I scared you, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to make you drop them. That’s why you hate me, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo blinks at Jongin, ignoring the proximity of them for the moment, “What?"

“First impressions really do mean everything, Kyungsoo. You hate me because I made you drop your muffins. I uh… I remember the way you looked at them, you know, before I scared you. You looked so proud.” There’s a furrow in between Jongin’s brows that’s bothering Kyungsoo more than he’s willing to admit, “I know dropping them must have really pissed you off…” Kyungsoo doesn’t stop blinking, even when Jongin’s urging him with his eyes to say something, anything.

This is a rather unexpected turn of events… right? Kyungsoo didn’t expect Jongin to feel bad about that day. Maybe tease him, but not actually feel guilty.

If Kyungsoo’s honest with himself, Jongin didn’t really do anything wrong. He’s the one who lost control of his brain and body and dug this hole for himself, not Jongin.

Yes, that day pisses him off. Yes, seeing Jongin pisses him off. But, god...it's not really Jongin’s fault. Does Kyungsoo really have a reason to hate Jongin as much as he claims he does?

No. He really doesn't. But passing blame is so much easier than trying to figure it all out all the emotions he feels.

In the end, Kyungsoo is still running away.

“YOU’RE RIGHT!” Jongin flinches in surprise and Kyungsoo clears his throat, “It did piss me off. It’s been under my skin for years.”

“I knew it! I’m really sorry, Kyungsoo. Like, really really sorry!"

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut in the hopes of shutting out Jongin's soft voice practically begging for forgiveness for something he didn't do. Chanyeol was right. Jongin is one of the sweetest guys in the world... Damn it.

"I didnt want to scare you. I actually wanted to impress you.” Jongin’s face is somehow clear of guilt and replaced with a nervous little smile and Kyungsoo suddenly hates the idea of passing the blame, "But forget about that now! Let's move on. Let's start over." 

He hates this conversation, he hates how he feels, he hates Kim Jongin… and he hates how good he smells. And how soft his skin looks up close and the way his lips curve up into a gentle smile and how his hair falls into his eyes and—

“I’d like to properly get to know you. If it’s okay.”

"It doesn’t feel okay," Kyungsoo breathes out unsteadily when Jongin comes close enough to invade his personal space. He can feel the heat radiating from Jongin’s body and it takes every ounce of Kyungsoo's will power not to bring his hands up to graze them over the expanse of Jongin’s shoulders and down his beautifully bronzed arms.

"It’s okay, really," Jongin says, each word fanning over Kyungsoo's face. He has no idea what he's doing, thinking. All he knows is that it's hard to breathe because Jongin makes him want to move closer and run away at the same time.

He shakes his head. He shouldn’t agree. He should just walk away. Getting involved any further with Jongin will cause problems. Big problems.

"Let’s forget about it and start over, please." Jongin begs and Kyungsoo tries to shake his head again, but he nods for some reason. Obviously ignoring all the warning signs. Jongin’s dangerous. Dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.

Yet Kyungsoo nods again, bringing his hands up and then right back down to his sides. Jongin catches the movement but makes no note of it.

Then Kyungsoo takes two steps back, inhaling all the Jongin free air. He tries not to notice the chills on his skin or the goosebumps left in the wake of Jongin’s warmth or the obvious slip in Jongin's smile at the new distance between them.

"I uh... we’ll try starting over. But I won’t forget.” He immediately turns and storms off in the direction of his car, Jongin following closely behind.

“Really? So… what now?”

“Now, I—. We...ugh! Just follow me. If I don't bring you along, I'll get an earful from Dae...” Kyungsoo unlocks his car and tries not to pay too much attention to the happy gleam in Jongin’s eyes.

"Friends?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Kim Jongin."

"Then," Jongin leans on the trunk of the car, peeking at Kyungsoo through the mess of his bangs, "can I have your number?"

He spins around, glaring Jongin right in the face and says sternly, "Don’t push it.”

"Then promise me one thing,"

Kyungsoo sighs, "What?"

"You'll keep talking to me like this. Please don't stop talking to me."

Kyungsoo coughs and reddens beyond belief at how tender Jongin sounds and looks. He almost doesn't look real. This entire day doesn't even feel real.

"Wh-- whatever, not like I have a choice now.,."

Jongin only laughs that weird little laugh of his. Kyungsoo ducks into the front seat with quickly reddening cheeks as Jongin takes place in the passenger’s side.

This is going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay!! Things are finally progressing between Soo and Nini!!
> 
> so here is a double update!!
> 
> Of course, everything comes with a price. My next update will be Wednesday morning! It's spring break where I am and I'm going to visit a friend for a bit. I hope this is enough for you guys until I return!
> 
> Byebye!


	11. Ignore It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyugnsoo decides that maybe he's better off ignoring what he doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am back after my short break of visiting my friend! I am ready to dive back into this fic for the rest of my spring break!! Hope you guys are ready!

By the time they get to the cooking lab and Kyungsoo signs up to claim 3 hours, Jongin’s having second thoughts.

He knows absolutely nothing about cooking or baking and the like. He’s going to fuck up. He’s going to fuck up in front of someone who bakes the shit out of cake. Sehun’s words, not his. But it can’t be helped. Jongdae did help him apologize, even though the conversation didn’t go exactly as he thought. He has to help. Besides, he gets to be with Kyungsoo. It's a win-win.

He looks up just in time to see Kyungsoo pull something out of a drawer, “Here it is.” He comes back over to Jongin holding a thick cookbook in hand, “Now I have to find something easy to bake… with no butterscotch.”

“I just don’t like it.”

Kyungsoo looks physically pained, “Tsk. Are you uncultured or are you just basic? What about caramel?”

“I don’t really like that either.”

“Uncultured.”

“But I’m—” The glare he receives causes a shiver. He sighs and sits down on the bench-table, “Okay. What do you have in mind?” With a grunt, Kyungsoo plops on the bench a good distance away from Jongin and opens the book.

“Biscuits are the easiest, but I refuse. Cookies should be fine though. I guess we’ll start with that and work our way up.” Jongin raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Work our way up?”

He watches Kyungsoo freeze up a bit. Maybe Kyungsoo’s wondering what he meant himself. Maybe he can’t think of anything at all and is trying to come up with a quick excuse. Or maybe it was the fact that they both locked eyes the moment Jongin turned his way. Maybe…

“B-because… I- I mean,” he starts, “You’re helping Jongdae out now, but I know he’s going to keep demanding it from you. S-so, we’ll probably be baking together a— ahem— a lot…” Kyungsoo nods and to Jongin it seems more like Kyungsoo is only reassuring himself, “Yeah. Because of Jongdae.”

“So we’ll be baking together every Saturday?” Jongin tries to hide the bubbling happiness in his chest at the thought of spending some time with Kyungsoo. To get to know Kyungsoo. To try and make him laugh and finally see the smile he's been waiting years to see again. Jongin really wants to make Kyungsoo laugh. He wants Kyungsoo to think he's funny. He wants Kyungsoo to think he's charming and kind, to think he's alluring and attractive. Jongin wants Kyungsoo to look at him and think wow this is the person I want to be with.

Because that's all Jongin thinks when he looks at Kyungsoo...

But the shorter suddenly scoffs and Jongin’s dreams are shattered, “Not every Saturday! I have a life. What kind of time do you think I have?” Jongin’s mouth shuts quickly. “Anyway, despite your lack of skill, we’ll start with oatmeal cookies. Are you ready?”

“Honestly?”

“What, are you gonna lie in my face? Of course, honestly.”

“Then, no.”

“Too bad. Let’s start.” Jongin felt his cheeks flush as Kyungsoo walks off to the counter.

It’s going to be a long night…

 

 

 

“Holy shit, Soo! Are you kidding me?!”

“Calm down, Xing. You’re acting like I won the lottery or something…” Kyungsoo hears Yixing scoff on the other end of the phone.

“Okay, sure. But Dae told me Jongin would help us out, not help you. You don’t let anyone in the kitchen with you when you bake. I can’t believe you let him.”

“I feel like I’m letting him do too many things…”

Sounds of choking are heard, “Wait, like what??”

“Things I thought I’d never let myself allow him to do.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear any of that, okay? It’s better for my sanity.”

Kyungsoo lets out a heavy sigh.

It’s been about an hour and a half since they’ve finished up. And, surprisingly, he might have kinda maybe had just a tiny little bit of fun. Jongin’s company wasn’t much like he thought it’d be.

He didn’t expect Jongin’s presence to feel so… normal. Especially after its caused him so much distress recently… for the past three years.

 Kyungsoo is usually silent when he cooks, except for the mumble or two of ingredients every now and then. But today, he laughed to himself at how Jongin somehow got covered in flour. He constantly reminded Jongin not to dip his finger in the batter just to ‘see what it feels like’ while Kyungsoo was mixing it. He blushed and yelled when Jongin would toss raisins at him.

He also took a break with Jongin and went to watch the small t.v. in the kitchen while the cookies baked, instead of standing in front of the stove on his phone.

It was a first for him.

It was unfortunately also the first time he had to rebake a two dozen oatmeal raisin cookies because he trusted Jongin with his own batch for some strange reason.

Jongin was ordered to “sit on that bench and if you get up, I’m shoving all two dozen of those ruined cookies up your ass! Got it!?” Jongin smiled, despite the threat and Kyungsoo might have smiled, despite his anger. Might have.

With the new batch of oatmeal cookies done, made with chocolate chips since Jongin threw most of the raisins at him, Kyungsoo called Jongin back over to let him see.

“This is my batch,” He pointed at the 4 dozen perfect cookies, “and this is yours.”

Jongin frowned down at the hard, little lumps of cookies, “Why are mine so…ugly?”

“You fucked up somewhere—actually, everywhere. Eat one.” Kyungsoo handed Jongin one of the smallest ones.

Jongin refused, giving the treat back and repeatedly muttered ‘no way’ or ‘I can’t.’ Kyungsoo, of course, was having none of that demanding that they find out if they’re even edible for sale.

He poked Jongin on the stomach, causing him to let out a very “manly” squeal.

Kyungsoo takes a mental note that Jongin is ticklish and stores it under all the other things he'd rather not know about him.

He poked again and many more times after that, before Jongin was leaning against the counter laughing, hands protectively gaurding his waist. His bangs messily swung across his eyes, nose and brows scrunched up in literal joy, teeth white and smile stunning... Kyungsoo paused, or well, more like he froze at the sight.

What the fuck. Jongin is gorgeous?? Why that came in the form of a question in his mind was beyond him. What was also beyond him was the fact that Jongin can be that breathtaking just from giggling and tickles! And what the hell was Kyungsoo even thinking when he suddenly touched Jongin!? Why did he start tickling him???

This man. He is so very, very dangerous. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, buried the thoughts and broke of a good portion of the cookie to pop it into Jongin’s laughing mouth.

And Jongin stopped laughing then, no wait, he stopped moving all together.

Kyungsoo watched as Jongin eyes squinted and his lips quivered, he first assumed Jongin was either holding back his laughter, but was proved wrong seconds after.

Jongin spit the cookie right out into his hand, making digusted little whines, and ran to throw it in the trash.

That was the first time Kyungsoo’s witnessed someone retch out a cookie. One cookie. But it did look like burnt bird shit, so Kyungsoo didn’t blame Jongin when he stuck his mouth open under the running sink faucet to wash out the taste.

“I’m never baking alone again!” Jongin whined, face dripping wet. Kyungsoo most definitely didn’t ogle at the droplets sliding down Jongin’s jaw and instead focused on feeling a little guilty for forcing burnt food on him.

“Shit, I'm...it was that bad, huh?”

Jongin went to his dorm after helping clean up the kitchen. Kyungsoo told him to meet him at his dorm room tomorrow to go get the cookies. Jongin just nodded and left. And when he left, Kyungsoo's knees gave out. He tumbled onto the bench, sitting turned toward the door, hands placed flat on the wood of the bench. His cheeks were flushed and warm and Jongin wasn't even in the room anymore! His hands tingled and his knees were jelly.

What was happening?

It was strange. There was a drastic and sudden shift in Kyungsoo after their agreement to start over and after the short time they spent together. Kyungsoo feels lighter and even when Jongin had stood a little too close to him, he felt... not angry. No immense anger surging through him, no swear words on the tip of his tongue.

Don't get him wrong though! Jongin may be super sweet and stuff, but Kyungsoo would still rather not have to deal with him. Lighter feelings or not, his stomach is still in knots-- except emphasized in a pleasantly painful kind of way. There are tingles everywhere, fog in his brain, and this new and terrifying scorching heat in his chest.

It's like it tickles and it burns to be near Jongin, or have him smile, or speak, or... do... Jongin things!

Damn, what is that feeling? It's the same, but it's different. It's new, but it's not??

Kyungsoo then realizes maybe he doesn't have the brain power to process it or the vocabulary to describe it. So, he'll do what he does best.

Ignore it.

Now he was sitting on his bed watching some drama he’s seen too many times, talking to Yixing on the phone.

“What did you two make?”

“Cookies. Not my best work though…”

“For real? Hahaha! Is Jongin really that distracting?”

“S-shut up. We only have 4 dozen. I might as well not even go.”

“No, you have to go! Your cake was our main seller!”

“Jongin said that Taemin is going too, you know. Said he's bringing something involving bacon.” Yixing doesn’t reply, “That guy does know it’s a bake sale, right?”

“Forget him! We need you! C’mon, Kyung~ please!” Kyungsoo flinches at the aegyo. Yixing never does aegyo…

“I mean… Next sale, Jongin and I ca—…” Jongin and I? Jongin and I?? Did those words really just leave his mouth?! Yixing seem just as startled as he is.

“Jongin and you what? Wait, next sale? With Jongin?” Silence was all he answered with. “You’re gonna bake with him again?!!?”

“Shut up.”

“Kyungsoo! You claimed you hated him to hell and back literally a day ago!! Now you’re going to spend every Saturday night with him???”

“Not every Satur— ugh. Look, me and Jongin… we came to a kind of compromise.”

“I call bullshit.”

“I’m serious!”

“I can’t believe this. Everyone is going to be surprised, Soo. Happy, but surprised. It’s about time you and Jongin settle your shit.”

“I’m just now deciding to stomach being in close proximity with the guy and you’re thinking I settled things?!” If anything he feels worse, but he won't tell Yixing that.

“And whose fault is that? Either way, go to the sale please. I’m literally begging.”

“I need at least 5 dozen, Xing.”

“That’s fine. We all just want you there.”

“Nope.”

“Then just bake a dozen more right now!”

“Fine, okay.”

“Whoa, really??”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo sighs, “baking is a great stress reliever.”

“Yes! You’re a good friend, Soo.”

“Get the hell off my phone, Yixing.”

“Ha! Okay. See you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo hangs up and tosses the phone on his bed somewhere, finding a pair of sweatpants and his keys, and makes his way back to the cooking lab. He swears, stress reliever or not, he doesn't think he can just simply bake these new feelings away.


	12. Playing 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's wall might be falling down piece by piece without him even being aware of it.

Kyungsoo wakes to the sound of knocking. It’s early. He figures it was just his imagination, so he buries himself back under the blanket.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“I’m imagining things~!”

_Knock knock_

“Oh my fuck,” he throws the covers off and gets up from bed, taking a moment to look at his clock. _8:59am._ “Who the…?”

He ungracefully makes his way to the door, ready to beat the living hell out of whoever decided it’d be funny to wake him up so earl—

“Jongin?” said boy shuffles his feet, holding a to-go box from what looks like a donut shop. Kyungsoo has to blink to make sure he’s really seeing this right now.

_Blink blink._

Yeah, this is real.

“What are you doing here?”

“Y-you told me to meet you here for the bake sale but it’s at 12 and I have nothing to do until then so… I-I brought breakfast.” Kyungsoo stares blankly when Jongin hands him the box.

How did forget he asked Jongin to meet him here? Well actually he didn't, Jongin is just early for heaven knows why, dressed in light blue jeans and a peach colored jumper, looking so soft and strangely adorable, and Kyungsoo starts feeling extremely undressed. He notices Jongin’s attention isn’t on his face like it usually is, but rather his legs. His _bare_ legs.

He didn’t put on pants before he opened the door...

“ _Shit._ Uh, wait!” He goes in and slams the door shut, setting down the donut box and scrambling into the pair of pants he kicked off in his sleep.

He goes back to the door and opens it, but immediately tinting red at the pink coloring Jongin’s cheeks. _Could this really get any worse…_ “C-come in,” he sighs and steps aside so Jongin could enter. The thought of this sends his stomach churning. Jongin is in his room. _Jongin is in his room._

"You know, Kyungsoo. I could've told I was coming early if I had your phone number."

"I am _not_ giving that to you. You already know where I live, geez."

Jongin chuckles and makes his way in and sits at the computer desk. Kyungsoo just sits on his bed, the farther from him the better, and begins opening the box.

“Donuts in the morning?”

Jongin chuckles, eyes a little puffy. Kyungsoo wonders if he slept well last night. And then wonders why he should care at all. “You don’t do that?” Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo responds with a shrug, “It’s not donuts, though.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo looks into the box and _boom_ it was full of croissants, “Seriously? You brought bread?”

“It’s not just _any_ bread, it’s the best bread on earth! Don’t tell me you’ve never had one.”

“I've had croissants, okay! But I’m not eating this!”

“More for me then.” Jongin reaches over and pulls out one of them, but _ha_ , Kyungsoo smacks it out of his hand.

“You’re not eating it either!”

“What?”

“If I’m up this early on a Sunday, I want a _real_ breakfast,” Kyungsoo closes the box quickly and tosses it onto his bedside table, not caring that some of them fell out in the process.

“My croissants!!”

“Shh. C’mon.” Kyungsoo stands and grabs his keys. He clears his throat, trying to appear nonchalant as he puts on his shoes, “Let’s uh… let’s go to the dining hall. They might have pancakes.” Jongin groans and buries his head into his arms on the back of the desk chair.

“I don’t even eat those…”

“Jesus Christ, Kim Jongin! Do you even like _anything_?” Jongin suddenly has a huge smirk on his face, “You know what, don’t answer that. I’ll just go alone.”

It was almost comic how fast Jongin shuffles up from the chair.

They leave the room and Kyungsoo locks up, noticing Jongin watching his every move. It sends those burning tingles down his back. Kyungsoo shudders. This is something he’s just going to have to get used to, isn’t he? Especially since they’re starting over.

 

 

 

The dining hall is a bit less crowded this morning, but it is the weekend and early. Kyungsoo rather likes the emptiness. The less crowded the better. Besides, Jongin is walking _super_ close to him. Rumors are still circulating and it’s better that no one really sees them spending _too_  time together.

Better for who? Kyungsoo’s sanity.

“So…” Jongin begins, grabbing a tray and a plate and handing them to Kyungsoo before getting his own, "you must eat at the dining hall a lot. I only come here for lunch.” They join the short line.

Kyungsoo eyes the pancakes down the buffet line and his stomach promptly grumbles. Jongin smiles at the sound for some reason… “It’s included with my dorm and tuition," Kyungsoo says, "I might as well use it three times a day.”

“The gym is included too. Do you use that?”

Kyungsoo halts in his steps, turning to Jongin with an arched brow and tinted cheeks, “Are you dissing me?”

“No no! I just—” Jongin stifles a laugh, “I use it a lot and just don’t ever see you there…”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks cool and he turns back around, pushing his tray along the line, “Let me guess. You’re a real gym-enthusiast, aren’t you?” Not that he really needs to _ask,_ because he can tell just by looking at Jongin’s arms nearly bursting through the sleeves of his peach jumper… How much does he bench pres—wait no. That’s none of Kyungsoo’s concern!!

Jongin looks down at himself with a smug little grin and flexes one of his biceps. Kyungsoo’s eye twitches, “Well, I have to look my best. Never know when I’ll be going on my next date.”

“Can’t be that hard to anticipate…”

“Contrary to your belief, Kyungsoo, I don’t go out often.” Jongin knocks his tray with Kyungsoo. The shorter looks up and Jongin is sporting a shy, but mischievous smile, “But I’m currently out to get someone. That is, if they actually give me a chance.”

“You’re probably not trying hard enough.”

“Maybe not.” Jongin’s focus zeros in completely on Kyungsoo’s eyes. And Kyungsoo finds himself shrinking under his gaze. Jongin’s eyes sweep over his reddening cheeks, before gently asking “What’s your favorite color?”

And the trance is broken. Kyungsoo scoffs, “Okay, now that _has_ to be a diss.”

The sound of Jongin's laughter is something Kyungsoo _ignores_ , because he doesn’t like the warm slide it sends down his back.

“Why is everything an insult??’

“Because I only wear one color!”

“That doesn’t mean it’s your favorite…”

“Well it is.” Kyungsoo finally reaches the pancakes and asks for three chocolate chip. Jongin moves ahead and gets rice and eggs. He must really _not_ eat pancakes.

“Do you like stuffed animals?” Jongin asks out of the blue, picking up two milk cartons for himself and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s ears shade red when Jongin places the strawberry milk on his tray.

He clears his throat. “Geez. A-are we playing 20 questions or something?”

“Answer me first.”

He decides that he should just humor him, “Yes, Jongin," he says tiredly. "I like stuffed animals. I like black. And here's a shocker, I also like _black_ _stuffed animals._ ”

Jongin’s eyes gleam. “Okay.”

“You’re honestly so weird, it’s creeping me out.” Kyungsoo reaches the cashier and greets him with a smile, “Hey Junmyun.”

“Hi Kyungsoo... and Jongin!” Junmyun blinks at the both of them in shock, “Okay wow. Never thought I’d see you two in line together.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Kyungsoo tries to dimiss, but Jongin scoots his tray closer with a happy grin.

“We’re friends now!”

“I didn’t agree to that!”

Junmyun laughs nervously and rings up their breakfast, shooing them along.

Kyungsoo, with his hand all ready to pull out his wallet, frowns, “You don’t need to swipe my school card?”

“No, no.” The cashier insists, "Consider this a free breakfast. To commemorate your friendship.” Jongin smiles brighter and happily picks up his tray, off to go find a table.

“Junmyun—”

“NEXT!” Junmyun gives him a friendly smile, to which Kyungsoo glares at, and shoos him away again. Not having much of a choice, Kyungsoo hurries to catch up with Jongin, who had been waiting for him.

“I didn’t know you knew Junmyun too.” Jongin says once Kyungsoo is at his side again,

“I don’t really know him. We’re just on good terms.”

“I see.”

They sit at an empty table near the back and also near the door, so if Kyungsoo does decide they should leave, they can do so quickly.

Neither of them speak a word. Kyungsoo appreciates that. He can just eat his breakfast and pretend he doesn’t notice Jongin peeking at him every three seconds. But he does. Oh boy, he certainly does.

Something must snap in Jongin. He nearly slams down his chopsticks and sighs. Though it sounds more like whine.

“This is awkward, Kyungsoo.” He complains.

Not even looking up from his plate, Kyungsoo mutters, “You’re telling me…”

Jongin’s face then brightens, like he just had the most _amazing_ idea. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself.”

Kyungsoo stills at this. What could he possibly have to tell Jongin?? Not much in his opinion. Besides, Jongin is wasting his time. There's no reason to need to know things about him when Jongin is _out to get someone._ “You should focus your conversation skills on that person you want to date, _not me_.”

“You are absolutely right.” A dangerous smirk appears and Kyungsoo stomach somersaults, “But there’s no harm in practice, hmm?”

“Are you always this flirty and annoying?” He lowers his head. Focus on the pancakes. _Focus_ on the _pancakes_!

“Only when I’m in a good mood. So?”

“Fine.” He sets his fork down, trying not to look Jongin in his gleaming, flirty, stupid brown eyes. “What is it that you want to know, Kim Jongin?”

Jongin’s eyes begin to sparkle e _ven more_ at the agreement and immediately bombards Kyungsoo with facts about himself. Little snippets and stories about his life.

Kyungsoo tries to eat his pancakes again, but ends up placing his entire focus on Jongin instead. How he loves fried chicken, how he used to be called Kai from a dare he did in middle school. About his three children (dogs). The visits he takes to his sister's cafe, and what he does with his friends on a usual basis. Although Kyungsoo doesn’t really care about his friends, but he enjoys the parts when Jongin starts laughing so hard at his own joke he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

He enjoys it a little too much…

So when Jongin perches his arms onto the table, scooting as close as he can and asking Kyungsoo about himself, he more or less gives in.

“You want to know all the little boring things about me?” Jongin nods enthusiastically and Kyungsoo heavily sighs, “I’m the type to prefer rain over sunshine; tea over coffee. I’m too neat for my own good. My idea of fun is usually a book and a blanket.” He ignores Jongin’s quiet _I like that_ , “I'm quiet; I like the quiet... Yeah, I’m not very interesting.”

Jongin leans back in his chair, giving Kyungsoo a _oh c’mon_ kind of look, “I don’t get it, Kyungsoo. What part of that _isn’t_ interesting?”

“All of it; all of me?” Jongin scoffs, “I don’t go to parties or play video games or—or even hang out with my friends properly. I just study and eat and read and bake.”

“Oh, we have something in common. I also eat!” Kyungsoo tries. He tries so hard not laugh, but it breaks free anyway. Just one solid _ha_ and he clamps his hand over his mouth in panic. Jongin's eyes soften, his whole face softens. He stares at Kyungsoo more or less _awestruck_ and Kyungsoo isn't sure what he did to deserve that expression.

“Stop trying to make me laugh.” He muffles out, bite in his voice, but obviously not enough to hurt, because Jongin just rests his chin in an open palm and smiles at him.

“Sorry, that’s kind of my goal.”

 

 

 

After the rather—ahem, awkward but somehow nice breakfast, the two made it to the sale with just enough time to set up Kyungsoo’s table before customer’s start lining up.

And line up they did…

Jongin is pretty surprised by how many people are showing up, some even buying more than 3 cookies at once. Kyungsoo also looks shocked. And Jongin assumes Kyungsoo’s just not used to having _crowds_ and _crowds_ around the stand, which confuses him. If Kyungsoo’s cooking is as _‘orgasmly delicious’_ as Sehun said, then shouldn’t he expect mobs of people?

Doesn’t seem like it.

Jongin helps out as much as he can, handing cookies out and collecting money. Basically doing whatever Kyungsoo tells him to do. And by around 1:30 they were completely sold out and Kyungsoo somehow looks even more surprised than before.

“We sold out in barely two hours…” Kyungsoo mutters to himself.

“And that’s bad?”

“No, that’s a _great_ turnout,” He says counting the money in his hands with a smile. _God damn._ There it is. His smile again, but this time he isn’t holding it back and Jongin can catch the shape of a heart forming.

He puts on a smile of his own, moving close to peek at the money Kyungsoo just placed in the till. “How much did you get?”

“We got around $150!” Jongin ignores the slight fluttering in his stomach at the word ‘we.’ Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice anything, “Which is saying something since I only charge 1.75.” He closes the till before turning to Jongin with an unreadable expression, “Thanks for flocking all your kiss list fans over here.”

“Wh-what? I didn’t…” _Oh_. Now it makes sense. That explains the crowd… No wonder Kyungsoo looked confused at seeing so many people. Jongin suddenly feels like shit for being the reason everyone didn’t come for Kyungsoo’s cookies.

“My friends are gonna love this! Be prepared to be recruited. Xing is most likely gonna make you lounge around stands to attract customers. Or better yet, might as well set up a kissing booth…” He sounds excited, but Jongin can hear disappointment in his voice. Did he just ruin _another_  bake sale for Kyungsoo? “Oh, speaking of Yixing.”

“Kyungsoo!" Yixing shouts, approaching the stand. "Why aren’t you selling? We still have half an hour left!” Kyungsoo sighs a cute but annoyed little sigh and turns to Yixing, hand on his hip. Jongin will admit to himself _and only himself_ that sassy Kyungsoo is attractive. Very attractive.

“Can’t you see I’m sold out?” Kyungsoo points at the red sign hanging on his stand that reads ‘ _Sold Out!’_ Yixing’ face suddenly frowns up like a wounded puppy.

“S-sold out?? But you—… The left overs…”

“You can blame _hot stuff_ over here for mobbing me with his kissclub.” Hot stuff. _Hot stuff_ , he says…

Yixing turns to Jongin with a dark glare, “You! You owe me oatmeal cookies! Kyungsoo is _supposed_ to give us the left overs!” He jabs Jongin’s chest with an index finger, “Do you even _know_ how hard it is to get Kyungsoo to cook for us!!? And yet he actually lets you in the kitchen and bakes with you!! Willingly! No blackmail or anything needed!! And how the hell did you manage to _burn_ -”

“Okaaaay! Yixing, shut the hell up!” By now Kyungsoo’s flushed from the neck up, ears reddening by the second, as he pushes Yixing away and Jongin’s both embarrassed and slightly amused.

“Oh c’mon! I was only messing around. Not need to get all ‘ _overprotective boyfriend_ ’ on me, chill.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” _Yet._ And Jongin wants to slap himself because whoa he was told not to get ahead of himself! He’s so glad he didn’t say that out loud.

“I’m going to ignore the _not_ in that sentence.” Yixing says with a challenging smile and Jongin could practically see the steam coming from Kyungsoo’s ears. So like what any normal person would do in a situation like this, he leaves, not wanting to be involved in the fist-fight, cat-fight, cock-fight, whatever-fight those two are about to get into.

Jongin sets off to go find Taemin's stand. He’ll see Kyungsoo tomorrow anyway. He’ll make sure of it.


	13. Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is trying his darndest to speed things up with soo. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo's friends are being very supportive.

Kyungsoo is in shock about many things. One of the more important things being his new ' _friendship'_  with Jongin. He hasn't told any of his friends yet, figuring they'd find out on their own like they usually do. Or Xing will just tell 'em.

Another thing he's in shock about is the fact that he _actually_ has Jongin's number on his phone in his contacts. And not just sitting in a pile on his bedside table.

Who put it in there? Jongin himself.

When? Out of honestly no where.

Kyungsoo was leaving his lecture when someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns around to see a happy Jongin, wearing a black and white thin-stripped shirt, the sleeves short and form-fitting around his arms. His jeans were a faded black with rips in the knees. 

Kyungsoo sputters, looking down at his own outfit with pink cheeks.

They are wearing the _exact_ same thing... Except Kyungsoo's shirt is long-sleeved and he kind of swims in it since he bought it two sizes too big by mistake. His jeans were also black and without the rips, but still! They are literally matching!

Jongin's eyes are sparkling, looking between the outfits with quickly growing happiness. "We match!" He exclaims, reaching out to pull at a sleeve of Kyungsoo's shirt.

The pink on Kyungsoo's cheeks burns to red, "Not intentionally." Jongin laughs, releasing the sleeve and holding out his hand instead. Kyungsoo just stares at it. What is he suppsed to do with  _that_? "What?"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

Jongin pouts, hand still out, "I misplaced mine! I have a very important phone call to make." He wiggles his shoulders, pouting, pouting and looking too adorable. It's too early for this. "It'll only take a second, please?"

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat and frustration, reaching into his pocket for his phone, "You're getting a little too chummy with me." He hands a beaming Jongin the device.

"I don't think so." Jongin says, smiling as he punches in the number, clicking  _call_  but not holding it up to his ear. "I'm just glad you're still talking to me. You'll have to do that more often now."

"What are you even talki—" Suddenly, there's a blaring ring cutting Kyungsoo off  _and_  coming from Jongin's pockets. Wait a second, "Kim Jongin...." 

Jongin starts to laugh, pulling his own phone from his pocket and ending the call from Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo snatches his phone back glaring at the screen.

**Recent Calls:**

**_Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡            10:45am_ **

 

"Jongin, what the fuck?!"

"Language, Kyungsoo!" He's still laughing, typing away on his phone, "I wrote your contact name as Kyung. See." He turns the screen to Kyungsoo and it reads  _'Kyung ( ˘ ³˘)❤'_

Kyungsoo nearly shrieks, lunging for the phone, but Jongin raises his arm holding it up and out of his reach. Damn, stupid tall idiot!

"Don't put my name like that!" Kyungsoo keeps reaching, even going as far as grabbing Jongin's shoulder and jumping for a boost. Failing, failing hard and making Jongin laugh even harder. That name is _horrid_! And that kissy emoji?! "What if someone sees!?"

Jongin's smile falters a bit, "Why does that matter? It's cute, like you." Kyungsoo lands back on the ground, _very ungracefully,_  and takes two quick steps back.

"Fuck. J— Jongin,  _d_ _on't_ say that..."

"Then how else am I suppsed to see your cheeks turn that color?"

Kyungsoo's mind short-circuits. He can only stare blankly ahead. Was he blinking? He didnt even know! Jongin laughing snaps him back to reality and the taller tugs at his long sleeve again.

"Don't erase it. If I text you and you don't answer, I'll think you erased it!"

"So you're forcing me to text you." Jongin's lips purse, "Stop pouting..."

Jongin listens and does stop, but only for a few seconds. "Got plans for tomorrow?"

"I—" Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. He's already drained and still has two more lectures to go to... He decides to end this conversation here, in order to save his energy and prevent any more spine tingling sparks, "I have a lecture to attend right now. I'm sure you do too." Jongin nods, "Okay. Then, I'll be going."

Kyungsoo quickly scurries away, feeling Jongin's eyes follow him down the hall. When he turns the corner, he breathes a sigh in relief.

Geez, that was _horrifying._ Jongin has his phone number. Shit, now Jongin can fluster him when he's not even around!!

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Not thinking, he pulls it out to check.

 

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡ 

i'll see you tomorrow~

 

 

 

 

 

“Look, Baek, look!”

“Look at what, Yeol— oh my god…”

“He’s looking at Kyungsoo!”

“He’s absolutely looking at Kyungsoo!”

“You guys.”

Baekhyun shoves his shoulder, “Soo, you need to see.”

“No, I need to write my essay.”

“Kyungsoo, he’s _still_ looking.” Chanyeol receives multiple shushes and mumbles a low sorry before the two scooch closer to Kyungsoo. Why did Kyungsoo accept these idiots’ offer to go the library? Why did Kyungsoo assume they all would actually get work done? Or rather, _let_ Kyungsoo get his work done…

He pretends he doesn’t notice Baekhyun and Chanyeol turn in their chairs to take another peek behind them. Baekhyun lets out a gasp-like squeal, “Jongin hasn’t stopped looking at you, Soo. I cannot keep quiet about this.”

“Try.” Kyungsoo doesn't see what the big deal is. Jongin always looks at him. Jongin is a  _starer_. If he sees Kyungsoo, he's going to stare. Even Kyungsoo has grown familiar with that fact. There's nothing that can be done about it, but ignore it. Yet and still, these two are making a fuss.

A hum of confusion comes from the taller boy, “Maybe he’s _not_ really looking at you…”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said in the past hour.”

Baekhyun nods rapidly and Kyungsoo almost fears for his neck, “You’re right, Yeol. Maybe he’s staring behind Soo, at that girl over there.”

Kyungsoo goes rigid, “That’s— ahem, that’s very possible.” Because it doesn’t make sense that Jongin would waste precious study time staring at _Kyungsoo_ of all people when there’s a pretty girl two tables away with looks literally begging to be gawked over.

“—but that’s what Yixing told me. Right, Soo?” Kyungsoo blinks at his word document after realizing he had zoned out and missed whatever Baekhyun just said.

“Yeah. Sure...” Kyungsoo mumbles, going back to his typing and barely noticing a frown form on Chanyeol’s face.

“You didn’t hear a word he said, did you?”

“Nope,” he replies, letting the ‘P’ sound pop. Baekhyun scoffs.

“I _said,_ you and Jongin are on better terms now. Yixing said that— _Shit_ he’s, he’s oh my god, he’s coming over here!”

The sudden sputtering caught Kyungsoo’s attention and he looks up at Baekhyun, cross between concerned and irritated, “Who? Yixing?”

Chanyeol looks too and immediately chokes on his piss colored sports drink, “No, Jongin.” He fumbles with the bottle, dropping the cap twice before clasping it on.

Kyungsoo must look confused, because Baekhyun grabs hold of Kyungsoo's wrist to stop his typing. “Oh no. What was that? He looked at me funny! Ahh!” He snatches his hand away from Kyungsoo’s wrist like it burned, “Is it cuz I touched you??? Should I leave? Yeol, we should leave.”

Having his idiot friends freak out over the mere sight of Jongin approaching isn’t doing so well for Kyungsoo’s mental state. So as calmly as he can (while also willing away the obvious blush in his cheeks because _c’mon_ Jongin still has an effect on him in proximity or not…), Kyungsoo goes back to his essay, “Stop, we’ll leave together. He’s not coming to talk to us.”

Baekhyun barks out a fit of obnoxious laughter while gathering his ~~unused~~ books together, “Not us, _you_! As in ‘baekyeol not included’. Fuck, I’m out.” Chanyeol nods.

“I’m two out.”

“Just wait a seco—”

Before Kyungsoo can even try to calm his friends down, Jongin approaches with a smile and greets them.

Well, to be honest, he greets Kyungsoo and _only_ Kyungsoo. In fact, Kyungsoo isn’t sure Jongin plans on acknowledging Chan and Baek at all. “What are you up to?” He asks with that same unwavering, damn beautiful smile and Kyungsoo feels his legs turn to jelly, even with him sitting down.

“I… uh— essay.”

“Cool, cool.”

There’s a suffocating silence around them, save for Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s constant bickering on whether they should point out how Jongin blatantly ignored them or how Kyungsoo’s turning into a cute, red cherry tomato right now as Jongin looks down at him with the softest eyes. They’re surprised their friend is coherent enough to able to save his document.

Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat, praying to every higher power this interaction won’t go wrong. With his friends around, the last thing he wants to do is stutter like an idiot, ‘cuz jesus fuck he’d just about die— wait Jongin’s talking.

“Is that okay, Kyungsoo?”

“…what?” Kyungsoo can barely register the sound of Chan and Baek giggling.

“Do you have any free time?”

“Free… time?” His eyes widen because what does that even mean? Free time?? It obviously doesn’t mean what he thinks it means as in him having time to spend with _Jongin_. Alone. Wait, no. No one said anything about being alone with Jongin! Just hanging out with Jongin. Alone— not alone dammit! Cut that out!

Sure, he’s been alone with Jongin before, but _he_ controlled those meetings. The baking, breakfast, the bake sale. It’s completely different when Jongin himself is trying to make time to hang out, trying to make time for Kyungsoo.

“Yeah!” Jongin says with an awkward laugh and Kyungsoo’s cheeks and ears burn like hell, “Like, time you could spare.”

“I… I don’t have any to give you,” Jongin's eyes stare back at Kyungsoo, hard. And honestly, _now really isn’t a good time to give me those eyes Kim Jongin! I don’t feel like combusting at the moment, okay?_

“None at all?” the boy pouts and he looks like an over-grown puppy, “Maybe next time?”

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.” Kyungsoo rushes out of his seat and grabs each of his friend’s arms, “Baek, Yeol, let’s go t—”

“Oh, but what’s your rush, Soo?” Baekhyun sends a devil-ish smile at him, pulling his arm away, “I’d like to get to know your boyfri— I mean Jongin.”

“I’d like your face to get to know my foot when it—”

“Uh… haha, you know what, never mind.” Jongin laughs awkwardly, catching the sight of Kyungsoo’s balled up fist loosen its death drip. But slightly.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun snicker as the two just blink at each other.

Jongin scratches the back of his neck, “I should go. I don’t want to bother you. Or witness a murder… haha.” Kyungsoo tries to tone down the burn in his cheeks but Jongin’s _Jongin_ and sets him on edge either way. The concern in Jongin’s voice warms up in Kyungsoo’s chest as well as the failed attempt at humor and he might feel the slightest bit of _soft_ ~~for Jongin~~.

“You sure don’t want to talk for a bit, dude?” This time Chanyeol receives Kyungsoo’s death glare.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun clasps his hands together, “we can talk about our next sale. You’re baking with Soo again, right?”

“We don’t need to talk about this right now, right Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, turning redder and redder. Jongin does that laugh again.

“Yeah, no I have to— uh yeah, I’m gonna go.” He backs away from the three slowly, “I remember I’ve got stuff to do, so yeah but uh if Soo— _Kyungsoo_ has time tomorrow, I’d like to claim an hour or two.” Jongin sends a wink Kyungsoo’s way and leaves, completely missing the panicked look on Kyungsoo’s face when his cheeks bursts to flames. How can this goof of a person go from fumbling his words to winking and acting like he’s breathed confidence all his life?!

_Kim Jongin, what hell are you??_

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that just happened!”

“Baekhyun stop saying that.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol starts carefully, “I think Jongin was trying to ask you on a date.”

Kyungsoo freezes his steps on the sidewalk, processing those words and not liking what they mean. No way in _hell_ did Kim Jongin try to ask him out. He just wants to hang out. As friends. That’s what he wants. Friendship! Because Jongin already has a person he wants to date.

Jongin… has a person he wants to date. “Please. Leave. Both of you.”

“But—”

“I’m serious!” His friends startle, “He didn’t ask me out. He asked if I had _time_ to spare.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Obviously judging Kyungsoo, hard. “You’re stupid. That’s him asking you on a date…” He peeks to Chanyeol and then back to Kyungsoo with a laugh, “He likes you!”

“Excuse me!!?”

“He likes you, duh.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush after hearing those three words. _He likes me? Wha-what would… how can he…_ Impossible! Jongin, like, and Kyungsoo shouldn’t even be in the same sentence unless it’s saying something like ‘ _Jongin likes to make Kyungsoo suffer’_.

“No. That’s literally impossible. In every way.” He shakes his head, speeding ahead of the two stooges on the sidewalk. They sigh and run to catch back up.

Chanyeol stops in front of him, arms stretched out blocking the path, “Soo, think about it. He ignored me and Baek just to see if you could spend time with him today. And I’m his friend too!” Kyungsoo lets out a huff, “I’m not saying he actually likes you or anything, but—”

“But that’s _exactly_ what I’m saying!!” Baekhyun hollers. Chanyeol flicks his forehead, just before Kyungsoo has a chance to swing a fist at him, because he was trying!

“ _I’m_ saying that he obviously likes your company. I think you should give his a try too.” Chanyeol’s watch beeps and he curses under his breath, “I have to go to class. Think about it, Soo!” He runs off and Kyungsoo’s shoulders finally relax. That was an excruciatingly painful conversation and he is so, so glad it’s over.

But wait…

Baekhyun latches onto his arm with an annoying laugh. Right, _he’s_ still here.

“Kyungsoo, you have to say yes. I know you like him too.”

“Go away.”

“This whole _‘I hate Jongin’_ thing is an obvious front!”

 Kyungsoo plugs up his ears with his index fingers. “Lalala! Can't hear you or your bullshit!”

“Kyungsie and Jongie sitting in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g~!!”

Even with his ears blocked, Kyungsoo can _still_ hear that offensive song. Kyungsoo knocks shoulders with Baekhyun, but the song continues.

“First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!” He keeps singing, resisting the teasing pushes against him.

“Could you maybe shut up?!” Baekhyun hops around him in a happy circle, laughing until Kyungsoo jabs him in the back.

“Jongin is hella attractive. Mmm, yes, definitely a keeper. So, with your adorable face and his God-like features, man… that’s a pretty baby.”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING!?!”


	14. Against All His Better Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, baking with Jongin makes Kyungsoo feel too many things all at once.

Kyungsoo sits under a tree in the courtyard by the dining hall, reading a book one of his professors recommended to him. So far he enjoys it, although it’s a bit too much on the romantic side for him.

Despite this, the weather is nice. There’s a cool breeze in the air and Kyungsoo is glad he put on his light grey sweater this morning.

Really, there is no other way Kyungsoo would want to spend his Saturday. But no one ever seems to care about what Kyungsoo wants because he still has to bake tonight.

With Jongin.

He didn’t even put up a fight when his friends reminded him of their sale tomorrow. Honestly, there’s not much he can do but say no. Too bad ‘no’ doesn’t seem to work on his friends. Go figure. And he really, really wants to say no. Is it so wrong that Kyungsoo just wants to have one weekend to himself? To just sit under this tree and read until it gets too dark. Or huddle under his blanket tonight with those oversized fuzzy socks his mother sent on his feet and this heavy, thick book in his hands??? To not worry about Jongin or—or… well actually, just Jongin. He’d rather not have to worry about him.

He and Jongin talk a lot more than he thinks he’s comfortable with. Ever since that horrific number exchange…

He’s trying to get used to it. He’s trying to tame the tingles and the shocking heat and the blushing and the everything else Jongin makes him do! He’s trying. But it also seems like Jongin is trying his best to make sure Kyungsoo feels those things. It’s a tiring cycle.

Kyungsoo just wants one weekend. Just one.

Someone clears their throat from above him. Kyungsoo sighs and doesn’t even have to look up from his reading. “What do you want Jongin?”

“How did you know it was me?” He asks with a happy tremble in his voice.

“Who else wouldn’t know not to bother me while I’m reading?”

“Point made!” Jongin drops his duffle bag and sits down in front of Kyungsoo’s folded legs. A bit too close. Kyungsoo can see a peek of Jongin over the top edge of his book. He looks a little… wet? “Are we still baking tonight?” Jongin asks, but Kyungsoo isn’t really paying attention to his words. He lowers his book and stares at Jongin with way more focus than he intended.

Why is Jongin glistening? His hair is damp; shirt too, almost see through with sweat.

“Where did you just come from?” Kyungsoo says in a bit of a daze.

“Me?” Jongin looks confused for a moment, before looking down at his attire and smirking, “Oh. I just came from the gym. Nothing extreme or anything today, just a basic workout. Push-ups, chin-ups, treadmill, simple stuff.”

“O-oh. Okay. Um…” Kyungsoo’s mind feels literally fried. Throughout that entire explanation, Jongin kept his eyes on Kyungsoo and flexed. Actually flexed his arms. Well subtly, but Kyungsoo couldn’t just not see the muscles constricting. Jongin kept staring, kept talking, pretending he wasn’t doing anything to Kyungsoo’s mental state. And Kyungsoo tried so hard to maintain the eye contact, but couldn’t help glance at Jongin’s arms.

“So… we’re baking tonight right?”

By then Kyungsoo’s book had fallen out of his hands, “No. I- I want to be alone this weekend.”

“Alone?” flex flex, “I wanted to redeem myself from last time!” He leans forward, plucking the fallen book from Kyungsoo’s lap and placing it back into his hands. “Please?” His muscles bounce again and Kyungsoo drops the book once more in favor of pushing Jongin back and away.

“Jesus, stop that.” Kyungsoo pushes Jongin back again (totally not awestricken with how firm Jongin’s chest felt) and the younger falls over with a laugh. “We’ll bake. We’ll bake, just stop doing that!”

Jongin sits up, once again handing Kyungsoo back his book. “What are we making? Brownies? Marshmallow bars?”

“Amateur stuff.” Kyungsoo scoffs, “I think I know what I want to make. But I’ll need you to come earlier for it.”

“Great!” Jongin stands suddenly, looking Kyungsoo dead in the eye as he lifts his arms in a stretch. There’s a flash of golden skin as his shirts pulls up. Kyungsoo, against himself and all his better judgement, starts to count one, two, three, four—four abdominal muscles before the shirt falls to cover and hide the rest.

Jongin has a huge smirk on his face at Kyungsoo’s blatant staring. He leans over, hands resting on his knees, and aligns his face with Kyungsoo’s pink one, “I’ll come early. But I do have a study group meeting today, okay?”

“Study grou-… Whatever, just be there by—" Jongin doesn’t hear Kyungsoo, because he had already picked up his duffle bag and ran off.

Kyungsoo waits for Jongin to be completely out of his sight before falling back onto the grass, opening his book to a random page, and placing it right over his face.

The weather was nice today, but now it feels too warm.

 

 

 

The slam of the cooking lab door barely startles Kyungsoo, who is busy kneading dough.

“Hey! Hey, Kyung!” Jongin smiles hesitantly when Kyungsoo turns around, deep scowl forming, “I’m sorry!”

“You’re not sorry, you’re late.” Kyungsoo turns back around to the counter, “By a whole hour!”

Jongin sighs and dumps his shoulder bag on the bench table before going over to the sink to wash up. “I got held up at my study group! I’m sorry!” He goes over to Kyungsoo, stepping just behind him and hovering right over the shorter’s shoulder. He pays close attention to how Kyungsoo’s body tenses up when he presses closer, feeling the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist and ass on his hips. Nice. Very nice. Kyungsoo has a great body. He’s slender where it matters and thick as hell where it matters too. Not to mention his healthy weight and cute cheeks. How is Kyungsoo so blessed with looks and talent???

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo elbows him in the stomach.

“Huh?” Jongin zones back in, “Yeah?”

“C-can you please back up.” Kyungsoo elbows him again, “Not even my friends are allowed that close!”

“Oh. I—right sorry. It won’t happen again.” You know, unless Kyungsoo wants it to. Then he’ll have no problem with doing it again. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, before placing a knife in Jongin’s palm, “What’s this for?” Without looking up, Kyungsoo scoots a bowl of strawberries over his way.

“Cut these for me. I need them for my filling.” Jongin flashes Kyungsoo a smile and the shorter lets out a slow deep breath before going back to his dough.

Kyungsoo loosely covers his kneaded dough and sets it on the other counter opposite of the room to let the yeast rise.

He’s making donuts. Jelly donuts. A very, very time consuming recipe, he knows, but he thought that it’d be faster with an extra set of hands. Too bad that set of hands showed up late, so he had to mix and knead two sets of dough by himself.

He has five individual timers with him. One for each set of dough. He’s still got three batches to make and set for at least one hour of rising... With a long dreary sigh, he gets to work on the next batch.

 He's about start kneading the dough, but not before giving a glance to his left. He looks down to Jongin’s unruly strawberry slices and frowns.

“What even is this?” He scolds, picking up Jongin’s bowl of messily sliced berries, “Why is it taking so long for you to cut like this?”

Kyungsoo watches as that unholy smirk appears on Jongin’s lips, “I’m trying to cut them perfectly. I’m sure you would with no effort, right?”

Kyungsoo's face flushes at the comment, “H-honestly, I only need them cut. They’re gonna be boiled down anyway.” He let his cheeks glow brighter as Jongin leans over to inspect the bowl he held. Their shoulders brush together at the slight proximity and Kyungsoo’s blood runs cold through his veins.

“That shouldn’t take too long, right?” Still not recovered from the close contact, Kyungsoo scoots away from the warm body, pretending not to see Jongin pout.

“I need enough filling for 60 jelly donuts, Jongin…” Both he and Jongin look toward the pile of washed fruit by the sink. Blueberries, pineapples, raspberries… “There has to be a faster way for you to do this…”

“I can cut them!”

“Um?” Kyungsoo looks down at the bowl with a grimace, “Obviously you can’t…”

“But since it doesn’t matter how they look, I can cut them faster!”

“I—oh. How about— would you like to make the filling first?”

“Can I really?? You’ll show me how?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and directs Jongin over to the stove. He dumps the strawberries into a sauce pan, setting it on low heat.

“Pay close attention, okay?” Jongin nods enthusiastically, looking upon all the ingredients Kyungsoo is motioning at, “Add the sugar and that water to this, okay? I’ve already divvied out the portions. All you have to do is dump.”

“Got it!”

“Let this get to a boil, then simmer it for 15 minutes.”

“Yes, then what?”

Kyungsoo points to the sink, “There’s a bowl set up with a strainer over there.”

“So I strain it?”

“Duh. Then bring it back here, add the cornstarch, mix, and let it simmer until thick.”

Jongin stares blankly at the sauce pan for a full minute before finally adding the sugar and water. A little clumsily, but it was kind of… cute.

Which sucks because Kyungsoo is constantly realizing that Jongin is not what he thought he was. Someone this clumsy, childish, and goofy can’t be the devil or a menace, hell, or even really dangerous. Kyungsoo feels stupid for thinking all those things before. But he also kind of likes the feeling of knowing better now.

Jongin looks up from what he was doing and notices Kyungsoo staring at him with some kind of unreadable expression.

“You alright there?”

No crap! He caught me staring!

Embarrassed, because he’s been caught looking, Kyungsoo stutters through his reply, “Oh! I-i… uh… the suagr and the water—  and you… and I… when it… um… you see, I… em, yes. Yes, I’m alright.” Jongin only laughs and the sound cause Kyungsoo’s hands to fidget with the dough he’s working with. Noticing this, Jongin smiles, biting his bottom lip.

Oh god… Have his lips always been so plump? Have they always looked so soft…?

“I should strain this now, right?” Kyungsoo doesn’t hear a word the younger spoke from those pink lips, because well… he was too busy looking them. It was like he was in a trance.

What brings him back to reality was the sound of Jongin hissing in pain. Kyungsoo shakes his head back into focus and sees Jongin struggling at the sink, scalding hot sauce pan almost slipping from his oven-mitted grasp.

“Careful!!” Kyungsoo drops his rolling pin and rushes over to Jongin’s aid. Without thinking, he comes behind the taller, placing one hand on Jongin’s elbow to steady it and the other over his hand that’s holding the steaming sauce pan, “Pour it slowly or you’ll end up burning yourself!”

He guides Jongin’s hand to carefully pour his mixture into the stainer and bowl. Once the clumps of berries are separated from the mixture, Kyungsoo empties the bowl into the sauce pan and goes to put it back on the stove. “You know what to do from here, don't you?”

Jongin is still by the sink, looking a little dazed, “Add the cornstarch, then simmer it until thick?”

“Exactly!” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he returns back to his work with the dough. “Do that and don’t talk to me.”

“Why? What did I do?”

“You almost scalded yourself!” Kyungsoo turns and glares at him, “You need to focus.”

He turns around just in time to hear Jongin’s laughter and not see it. “I’m glad to hear you have so much concern for me, Kyung.”

“I said don’t talk to me.”

“…right,” Jongin pouts and focuses on his simmering filling mixture. Until it’s thick, until it’s thick, he repeats to himself. “They’ll be enough to make one or two extra donuts for me, hmm?” Jongin asks, trying to start conversation, even though Kyungsoo told him not to. Jongin just adores frustrating him, “Strawberry anything is my favorite.”

Kyungsoo takes that fact down on a mental note and, once again, stores it away.

 

 

 

 

Hours of repetitive work later, Kyungsoo has finished frying all 60 donuts. He is exhausted. Jongin looks oddly spritely though, having gone through all five fillings without any more accidents. Kyungsoo is actually a bit scared about that… He had been so busy with the donuts, he didn’t check Jongin’s work.

He quickly rushes over to the counter where Jongin is waiting, texting it looks like.

“Okay!” Kyungsoo says, clasping his hands together. “Let’s see.” Jongin fumbles to put his phone away with a nervous look on his face as Kyungsoo eyes the five bowls skeptically.

They look good. Actually, they look great! Each bowl thick and glossy. The texture looks near perfect and Kyungsoo is stunned. Jongin did amazing! Wait, why is he saying that to himself? He should be saying it out loud! Kyungsoo may not be too keen on giving out the compliment, but it is well deserved.

“Jongin, you did amazing!” He praises, not even able to hold back his smile. Probably not even trying. But he can’t help it. Baking makes him happy. Jongin doesn’t. Though for some reason, Jongin baking well makes him extremely happy… “I’m— yeah, I’m proud. This is great.” He grabs a spoon to try them, “Damn, they even taste great, Jongin!”

When Kyungsoo finally turns to Jongin, the taller is frozen. Frozen and looking down at him with furrowed brows and slightly parted mouth. Kyungsoo’s smile falls. He barely has time to say anything, before Jongin is pulling him forward and crushing him in a hug.

Kyungsoo’s entire body erupts with fire. Jongin is hugging him. Literally hugging him! And his body is warm and so soft and so firm and so… shit Kyungsoo is starting to feel good, to feel comfortable. Shit, shit no. “J-Jongin! Stop—”

“Monday,” Jongin says, breathy and gentle against his hair. Kyungsoo’s breathing suddenly picks up. “Monday night, let’s go somewhere. Let’s do something.”

“I—”

“Kyungsoo. Please.”

“OKAY! God, what am I doing??”

Jongin doesn’t let go of him, only sighs into this hair, thanking him and giving him a tight squeeze.


	15. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting is supposed to make life easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update since i couldn't post this morning ;D

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

Kyung! those donuts were great!!  
thank you for making extra for me~

 

i already said you were welcome jongin…  
and i didnt make them specifically for you!  
they were leftovers

 

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

delicious either way

 

 

Kyungsoo sighs at his phone. The bake sale ended _hours_ ago, Kyungsoo was expecting to finally have his alone time, but apparently that won’t happen. Jongin is going to text him for the rest of the night… Even if he doesn’t reply, he’ll still hear those annoying _pings_ every thirty minutes!

_Ping!_

Speaking of annoying…

 

 

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

about tomorrow…  
what do you want to do?  
i have stuff in mind but i want to know what youre comfortable with first  
Kyung?  
Kyungsoo?  
ansswer me please!!  
( TT—TT )  
i’ll just ask someone else what you like…

 

Kyungsoo slams his phone down on his bed, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it.

Why why why _why_ did he give in yesterday?? Why did he say yes!? Kyungsoo assumes he just wasn’t thinking. Or that he was so tired from all the baking, his brain just shut down. That's why he said yes. That's why he didn't push away from the hug...That is the only logical explantion.

Another ping sounds off. Surprisingly _and thankfully_ , it isn't Jongin. But as Kyungsoo reads the incoming messages, he realizes this is much worse.

**Group Chat: _The Gang_**  
_pantydropper827 has added nini88 to the chat  
_ _6:43pm_

**daedae** : who tf did u just add yeol??

 **pantydropper827** : its jongin  
**pantydropper827** : he says he needs advice about soo

 **nini88** : hey... sorry to pop in suddenly

 **baekingbacon** : shit jongin is here?????

 **leadsheep** : and needs advice!

 **daedae** : surprsing but not unexpected...

 **pantydropper827** : soo is probably ignoring him rn

 **nini88** : he is actually 

 **leadsheep** : what did u do to him?  
**leadsheep** : did u hurt him???  
**leadsheep** : u better answer me or so help me god

 **baekingbacon** : whoa shit

 **daedae** : how about u chill xing...?

 **nini88** : i didnt hurt him!!

 **pantydropper827** : he didnt hurt soo xing

 **leadsheep** : then wtf

 **nini88** : i asked him to hang out tomorrow  
**nini88** : i just want to know what he might like to do

 **daedae** : oh

 **leadsheep** : oh

 **baekingbacon** : OH!!!!  
**baekingbacon** : A DATE!  
**baekingbacon** : THIS SMELLS LIKE A DATE!!!

 **nini88** : its not really a date per say

 **pantydropper827** : thats jongin-speak for "yes its a date"

 **leadsheep** : soo loves going to the movies

 **daedae** : he also loves nachos

 **baekingbacon** : extra cheese sauce!!

 **nini88** : what kind of movie?

 **leadsheep** : also dont touch him during the movie unless youd like him to twist your arm off

 **nini88** : damn...

 **pantydropper827** : good question... wht kind of movie?

 **baekingbacon** : JUMQNJI!!  
**baekingbacon** : **jumanji

 **daedae** : soo is a slut for the rock...

 **nini88** : didnt need to know that

 **pantydropper827** : soo whatches all movies the rock is in

 **leadsheep** : y'all that movie isnt in theaters anymore  
**leadsheep** : its on prime tho  
**leadsheep** : rent for 5.99

 **daedae** : u just look that up or smthg?????

 **leadsheep** : no

 **nini88** : u think he'll let me in his room to watch a movie with him?????

 **baekingbacon** : lmao

 **daedae** : dude....

 **pantydropper827** : u can die trying tho

 **dokyungsoo** : WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!!!!!!!???????

 **daedae** : wtf

 **leadsheep** : soo????

 **nini88** : （｀〇Д〇）

 **baekingbacon** : SPEAK OF THE DEVIL AND HE SHALL APPEAR!!

 **pantydropper** : shit i forgot to remove soo from the chat...

 **dokyungsoo** : so you all can just talk about me behind my back???  
**dokyungsoo** : didnt i say before i'm not a gossip topic????  
**dokyungsoo** : i cannot handle this much disrepect

 **baekingbacon** : oi vey...

 **daedae** : #triggered

 **dokyungsoo** : i expect this from them but JONGIN????  
**dokyungsoo** : do you want to join them on my shit list??????

 **nini88** : I'M SORRY PLS STILL HANG OUT WITH ME TOMORROW!!!  
**nini88** : ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 **leadsheep** : this escalated quick

 **pantydropper827** : no worries i got dis

_pantrydropper827 has removed you from the chat  
7:15pm_

 

Kyungsoo blinks down at his phone, "Are you fucking kidding me??!!"

 

_nini88 has added you to the chat  
7:20pm_

**leadsheep** : *date

 **baekingbacon** : but thats just aguess

 **daedae** : my guess is he likes u so much he tries to hate u just as much

 **pantydropper827** : jongin dont ptu him back in!

 **nini88** : but but but

 **dokyungsoo** : you idiots do what you want i'm going to sleep

 **nini88** : kyung...

 **pantydropper827** : bet

 **leadship** : u call soo Kyung??

 **baekingbacon** : IM SWOONING

_pantydropper827 has removed you from the chat  
7:26pm_

 


	16. Collectively Banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo makes a decision about his hangout with Jongin, but getting to it wasn't smooth sailing.

Kyungsoo is awoken from his nap by a loud banging on his door. He had already gotten through half his classes and is waiting for his friends to finish theirs so they can have lunch together. He thought a short nap would be nice, but the persistent banging suggests otherwise.

“Fuck me up the— _who is it!??_ ”

“Yixing! The love of your life!!”

“Like hell you are…” He throws off his blanket and grumpily stomps to the door, opening it for a happy Yixing.

Yixing takes a look at the room. There are books tossed around on the desk, shoes misplaced, blanket half across the room. Hmm, Soo is usually so tidy. “You must have been napping.”

“No ‘ _I’m sorry to wake you?_ ’”

“Nah,” Yixing plops down on the foot of the bed, “but I do have some questions for you.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and picks his blanket up, going back to the bed and wrapping up in it. Only his head peeks free.

“Yay… I love pop quizzes.”

Yixing smiles and reaches over to boop Kyungsoo’s nose, “What are you going to do about Jongin?”

“What do you mean what am I doing to do about him?”

“Um,” Yixing says, receiving a very disinterested look, “In case you haven’t noticed, he likes you.”

“ _Great_.” Kyungsoo groans and pulls his blanket up to cover his face. “You think that too.”

“We all think that because it’s true.” Yixing pulls the blanket down again and Kyungsoo doesn’t fight it. Only because it’s Yixing. “If you don’t like him, just turn him down easy. He’s trying so hard it’s painful to watch. You should’ve seen the group chat.”

“Yeah, I was _removed_ remember?”

“Right… Still, don’t lead him on.”

“Who said anything about me doing _that_?” Yixing expects him to hide in the blanket again, but instead Kyungsoo scoots closer to him and leans on his shoulder. Yixing looks down at him with a concerned frown, “I’m not leading him on. I don’t need to turn him down.”

“And why not?”

“Because there’s no reason to!” Kyungsoo jumps back. And Yixing reaches for him.

“Do you even hear yourself? Soo,” He gathers Kyungsoo up in his arms, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s blanket covered head, “Really, really. You know can tell me _anything._ We’ve been friends since kindergarten.”

“I know…”

“Then just tell me straight up. What do you feel about Jongin?”

Kyungsoo tries not to think about those words. But he can’t help it. What _does_ feel for Jongin? The answer isn’t that simple. When Jongin’s around, he feels so many things. There’s no way to sum it down. No way to make it simple. It’s complicated. Kyungsoo’s complicated. Jongin makes things complicated.

“Shit, what _don’t_ I feel about him. He makes me so angry. Other times, really anxious. Other times, warm; other times, tingly. Like electricity.”

Yixing holds him tighter, almost like he’s trying to console him. It’s working, just a little. Kyungsoo feels okay with telling him this. Something he never wanted to tell anyone. But he trusts Yixing above all others, “Why does he make you angry, Soo?”

“Because he makes me feel all those other things! I can’t do all of that at once, Xing. It’s so frustrating!”

“Jesus, Soo. You _like_ him. And that’s okay.”

“ _No, I don’t_.” He snarls, clutching onto his blanket like it’s his lifeline. “His company is fine and all, but I don’t—oof.” Kyungsoo tumbles over. Confused, he takes off the blanket and sits back up. “What the hell?” Yixing has pushed him away in favor of _texting_.  “Yixing, why did you push me—”

“Shhh, I’m banning you.”

“You’re wha—”

“ _Shh!_ ” Kyungsoo scoofs, loud and annoyed but Yixing just ignores it. “Since you’re too emotionally constipated and in _obvious_ denial, we are banning you from our friend group until you get yourself together.”

“We!???” Yixing stops texting and the phone is shown to him.

 

**Group Chat: _The Gang_**   
_leadsheep has removed nini88 from the chat  
1:31pm_

**leadsheep** : i talked to soo he’s still swimming

 **daedae** : swimming in de nile

 **baekingbacon** : well damn didnt want to do this but  
 **baekingbacon** : BANNED!!!

 **daedae** : how long do u think for?

 **leadsheep** : a solid week he’s got a lot of shit backd up

 **pantydropper827** : are we really doing this?

 **leadsheep** : yes

 **daedae** : no

 **baekingbacon** : yes and no

 **pantydropper827** : now i’m confused…

 

 

“You’re _really_ banning me from you guys??? Because you think I’m in like with Jongin???”

“Shit, maybe even in love.” Yixing pockets his phone and reaches out to pet Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo dodges it, “That’s ridiculous!”

Yixing sighs and gets up from the bed, “ _You’re_ ridiculous, Soo.” He leaves and Kyungsoo is left alone. Like, _literally_ alone. Who is he supposed to have lunch with now??

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo!”

Looking up from his book, even though he already knew who was approaching, Kyungsoo replies to the greeting with a bored, “Oh, it’s you.”

Jongin’s face pulls into a pout when he reaches Kyungsoo and takes a seat next to him on the bench, “‘ _Oh, it’s you’_? What a nice greeting…”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo sighs and puts down his book, “I’m just a little peeved right now.”

“Why?”

“My so-called _friends_ aren’t coming,” Kyungsoo spreads his out, gesturing to all the empty space around him. “See? Not one of them to be found.”

Jongin chuckles, “Why is that?”

“Because they swear I’m in denial about my feeli—.” Kyungsoo stops immediately and coughs. He really needs to watch his mouth! Not that it matters. Even if he doesn’t tell Jongin about what he talked about with Xing, they’re all in a group chat together! He’ll find out either way, “…it’s not important. Anyway, they’re not eating lunch with me or even _talking_ to me.”

“That’s fine right? I thought they were on your shit list?”

“Well, yeah! But they’re my friends! What do romantic feelings have to do with anything?”

“Romantic feelings?”

“Never mind.” Kyungsoo leans back against the bench. He’s sitting out next to the dining hall since he has no real reason to go in… He turns to Jongin, eyeing him over. He looks… _dare he say,_ nice today. Jongin’s hair is flipped out of his face, he’s got on a light pink sweater and faded blue jeans. _Sweet Jesus what is with him and pink sweaters???_

Kyungsoo clears his throat and averts his eyes back up. Oh look, Jongin is staring right at him. Shit…

“Wh-what is it that you wanted, Jongin?” He asks, failing at keeping his cool. Like he even had any in the first place. Who’s he trying to kid…

“You already know what I want.”

Kyungsoo buries his face in both his hands, groaning aloud in frustration. Of course, Jongin wants to hang out today; take him to the movies or whatever! But Kyungsoo patience is completely worn out from last night _and_ this morning’s events, “You want to hang out tonight. I know.”

 Jongin gives him a sneaky grin before scooting closer and Kyungsoo is immediately hit with the smell of his cologne. And then, oh hohoho, then Jongin has the _nerve_ to take hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist. The touch gentle enough to make Kyungsoo shiver.

“Actually, I want more than that.” He whispers.

“I-i-I… what do you mean?”

“I want to hang out at my place."

“Then go.”

“With _you_ , Kyungsoo.”

...wait.

What??

WHAT?!?

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo said no, of course.

Well, actually he stuttered ‘no’ like an idiot, tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, and sauntered into the dining hall. Forget already agreeing on Saturday, forget his friends, forget _secretly_ looking forward to seeing Jumanji. Kyungsoo is _not_ going to Jongin’s dorm room with him!!

Of course, with Jongin following behind, mumbling ‘ _please hyung'_ s and ‘ _it’ll be real fun'_ s. Kyungsoo decides that it'd be easier to ignore Jongin than try to answer again. So he does and soon Taemin shows up and drags the pouting Jongin away.

“Was that who I think it was?” Yixing and rest suddenly appear behind him. Kyungsoo would’ve been happy to see them if he weren’t so pissed right now.

“Oh,” He says, sarcasm obvious in his voice, “you’re all actually talking to me now?”

Chanyeol’s the first to try to defuse the situation, “We were only kidding earlier, Soo.”

“Collectively banning me from our friend group isn’t a kid. It’s not even funny.”

“Our humor differs,” Jongdae laughs, “but that’s not the issue here. Why was Jongin being dragged away from you?”

“Can you stop being so nosy, Jongdae?”

“I wanna know too.” Yixing says

“Me too. You too, Baek? Yeah, Baekie too.” Chanyeol informs. Jongdae only gave me a _just tell us_ look.

“Fine!” he yells, “Jongin was practically begging me to go over to his dorm tonight, even after I said no. His friend took him away from me.”

“Whoah!!! Why’d you say no!!?” Baekhyun slams his hands down on the table, “You already agreed before!!”

“That doesn’t matter anymore!!”

“I agree with Baek, Kyung.” Yixing says, with and obvious judging look, “You should’ve just agreed.”

“And just _go_ into his room at night???”

Jongdae suddenly squeals. “He’s shy. How cute~!”

“Mother f—"

“FREEZE!” Jongdae’s finger points right in Kyungsoo’s face. “There’s an easy solution to this, Soo.”

“That would be _what I’m doing right now._ ”

Jongdae blinks multiple times, “No. You should just actually invite Jongin to your room instead. You’ll have more control over the situation playing at home field.”

“But…” Kyungsoo breathes heavily out his nose. Okay, he knows that was the original plan in the first place. He knows that this is the better alternative, but why there an alternative at all? Why did Jongin suddenly invite Kyungsoo to _his_ dorm room instead?

Kyungsoo’s brain can’t keep up with this. They go to Kyungsoo and what?

Watch the movie? Okay. Then what after that? Does he kick Jongin out? Do they eat? What do they eat? What do they do _after_ they eat???

See, this is the problem. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with Jongin if they’re not baking? Honestly, when it comes right down to it, he... he... “I d— I don- I don’t know how to hang out with him…”

“It’s really simple, Soo!” Baekhyun smiles that sneaky grin of his and it makes Kyungsoo want to throw a rock at him. “Movies, popcorn, video games, making out!”

“What?”

“Video games!”

“You asshole, I heard you.”

“Maybe he wanted you to,” Yixing snickers, “but anyway, besides everything Baek said, it’s a good idea. And if it turns out you don’t like him there, just text one of his and we’ll see him out. What do you guys think?”

“It’s actually not a bad idea, Kyung. He’ll be really excited.” Chanyeol agrees, nudging Kyungsoo in the ribs with his pointy elbow as if that’s supposed to make him feel better.

“And it doesn’t _have_ to involve making out!” Baekhyun cheers.

“Completely optional!” Jongdae adds. “Trust me. It’s a good idea. My ideas _always_ work.”

“Fine, whatever. I’ll give it a try. But if anything goes wonky, I’m shoving my foot, Xing’s foot, Jongin’s foot, Obama’s foot, _everyone’s fucking foot,_ up your ass, Jondgae.”

Chanyeol cringes, “That’s extremely unsanitary.”

“I don’t want my foot anywhere near his ass,” Yixing says, “Sorry.”

“It’s like your punishing _us_ for his idea!” Baekhyun yells, earning a few looks but is unaffected.

Jongdae seems more shocked than everyone else, but not for the same reasons. “How in the world are you going to shove a US president’s foot in my ass!?”

“Dae, is that all you’re really worried about??” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah. What else should I be?”

“How about the multiple foots that will be penetrating your anus.” Yixing giggles.

“Ugh… it’s never the right time to use the word anus. Never.” Baekhyun frowns, pushing away his lunch.

Jongdae squawks in astonishment, “Obama was a very important person, you guys!! His foot was the foot of the American people! That’s like me having all of America up my ass!”

Chanyeol chuckles and sighs, “It’s nowhere near that, Dae.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees, “Not all of America. Just the president and all the White House.”

“Don’t forget the secret service.” Chanyeol adds. Baekhyun claps his hands together, mumbling a _oh right._

“Technically, Soo did say everyone’s foot,” Yixing said, “so everyone does include all of America.”

“Does that mean Jongdae’ll have Las Vegas in his butt!!?” Baekhyun shrieks. Yixing nods. “Holy shit!”

“Well you know what they say, Baek.” Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun in the side, “What happens in Vegas-”

“Stays in Jongdae’s ass.” Baekhyun snickers, causing laughter to ring from our table.

“Along with everyone’s foot.” Yixing snorts out.

“Just one foot? How will people walk and stuff?” Jongdae scratches his head in thought. Four heads immediately turn to Kyungsoo as if he could possibly answer that question.

Kyungsoo quietly picks up his book and stands from the lunch table, walking away.

“K-Kyung!” Yixing latched his hand onto Kyungsoo’s wrist but releases it when the shorter glares down at it, “Where are you going?”

“Away. Just away. Consider me still _banned_.”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo passes by Jongin’s table, deciding _what the hell_ , and taking a look. Jongin is already looking at him. _No surprise there._ But he looks a little upset…

Kyungsoo blinks a few times, before grimacing to himself and leaving the dining hall completely.

“Kyungsoo!” He hears behind him. He walks faster, but Jongin shouts “Wait up!” Kyungsoo literally starts to speed walk, paying no attention to the looks people give him.

He’s made it three building away from the dining hall, before Jongin shows up at his side, huffing and puffing.

“You… you walk fast for someone… with short legs.”

“Jerk.” Kyungsoo frowns even more than before and turns away from him.

“No, no, no wait.”

“What?”

“Come to my room.”

“What part of _no_ do you not you understand?

Jongin crosses his arms and pouts. As per usual, it’s not Jongin if there’s no fucking _pouting_. “Fine, I’m going to go to yours then.”

The words do not sit well with him, even if that’s what he plans to do anyway… So he turns and glares at Jongin, “If you follow me home, I’m going to destroy you.”

“Is that innuendo or…?”

“Please shut up.” Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo blushes at the sound. As per usual…

Kyungsoo purses his lips in thought. “Can’t we just go eat or something?”

“We can eat in your room! I'm ordering take-out.”

“What's the point, Jongin?”

"We can also watch the movie. Jumanji! It really bothers me, but I know you’re a slut for—I mean a _big fan_ of Dwyane Johnson." Both Kyungsoo’s cheeks and eyes darken. One with embarrassment and the other with anger. “H-have you seen Baywatch??” Kyungsoo shakes his head and Jongin beams, “We can watch that too! P-plus I wanted to order nachos! Nachos with the cheese sauce you like! Please Kyung!?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and walked ahead of Jongin. He is pouting already as Kyungsoo leaves and is about to run to catch up again, but Kyungsoo suddenly yells out “Fine!”

Jongin’s pout slips from his lips, “Really!?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop walking, “You better have extra sauce for my nachos or my fist is going up your ass!!”

“Ooo kinky~”

“KIM JONGIN!”

Jongin laughs loudly, starting someone walking past him, but he doesn’t care. He cups his hands around his mouth, “I’ll be there at 8, Kyung!!” Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, just keeps going. “Thank you!!”

The small wave he gets from the shorter melts his heart. He’d nearly swoon if he weren’t in public. He checks his watch.

_2:56pm._

Great! He’s got plenty of time to prepare. Because he’s going to make this the best non-date of Kyungsoo’s life.

 

 


	17. Not a Date pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is hellbent on believing this is not a date

Jongin shows up at his door thirty whole minutes late. To Kyungsoo, who had cleaned his already clean room three times, changed clothes four times, and made his bed twice, it felt like _hours._ He was anxious enough knowing Jongin was coming. But when he didn’t come at the allotted time, Kyungsoo had no way of predicting when he’d show up! It all was a surprise. Left in the hands of fate—or whoever. So Kyungsoo cleaned everything _again._

But Jongin _does_ show up, late or not, and it _does not_ stop the fast beating of Kyungsoo’s heart.

Kyungsoo coughs, trying to find his composure and failing. He looks up at Jongin, well not at him, more like _passed_ him. “Weren’t you the one that said 8pm… geez. You live on campus.”

“True. But I live in the dorms on the other side of the stadium…” Jongin rubs the back of his neck like he’s nervous of something. Pfft, Kyungsoo is the nervous here, not Jongin! “Also, I uh… I wanted to make sure I look okay. Smell okay too, that’s super important.”

“We’re only watching a movie. What does it matter how you look?” Despite asking, Kyungsoo’s mind kindly tells him that it most certainly matters how Jongin looks, because the younger is wearing nothing but a white tee and blue jeans and still somehow looks _stunning_?? What kind of witchcraft is that??

“Are you going to come in or just stand there?” Kyungsoo steps aside to let him in and shuts the door.

Jongin sets his bag down by the door, reaching to pull something out. Kyungsoo, not really knowing what else to do, watches him from his awkward spot in the center of the room.

“I brought my Roku, Kyung. I already rented both the movies on Prime too!”

“Just hook it up to the t.v then.”

“Will do.” He watches _a little too hard_ as Jongin reaches behind the t.v and plugs in the roku stick, smiling when the loading screen pops up. He takes a look around the room, “Your room is super clean!”

“Don’t remind me.” Kyungsoo sits on the floor, in the same place he had been standing earlier, and Jongin pouts, “Of course…”

“You’re not going to sit on the bed?” He asks, the pout even reflecting in his voice!

“Are _you_ going to sit on the bed, Jongin?”

“Well, um, yeah.”

“Then I’ll sit on the floo— _what do you think you’re doing??_ ” Jongin is suddenly (and literally) pulling him up from the floor with a grip on his hands and guiding him to the bed, “Let go of me right this second, Kim Jongin.”

“I will,” He says with a challenging smirk, “Once you sit down.”

Kyungsoo groans and blushes, blushes and blushes some more when he sits on the edge of the mattress and Jongin _still_ doesn’t release him.

“Get comfortable, Kyung. Or are you gonna watch the movie turned toward your desk?”

“Oh my fu…” He scoots back, with much difficulty since he can’t use his freakin’ hands, and lets his back hit the wall by his bed. Jongin is leaned over, a knee resting on the edge of the mattress, still clasping onto Kyungsoo hands. “Let me go, so I can lean on my headboard instead of the wall.”

“Oh, why? I kind of like thi—” Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate and, more or less, _kicks_ Jongin in the crotch. Not enough to hurt! But Jongin did release Kyungsoo in favor of covering _said area_. Kyungsoo uses the time to situate himself on the bed and bury his face in his knees and arms. “Okay!” Jongin whines, “I may have deserved that.”

“Just start the fucking movie.”

And start the movie he did.

Except, he also switches out the lights. Kyungsoo thought that would be a bad thing, but it turns out fine when he realizes he can’t see Jongin next to him on the bed. If he really focuses on the movie, he can pretend Jongin isn’t here at all.

That idea floats in his mind only for the first movie. Jongin kept his distance next to him on the bed, laughed when things were funny, talked only when confused (which was a lot), and only nudged Kyungsoo on the arm a total of 15 times to pass him his water bottle on the nightstand. The movie was _great_ , the actors were _great_. Kyungsoo actually enjoyed watching it with Jongin. _Might_ consider doing it again.

But after Jumanji was over and after Jongin settled back onto the bed after setting up Baywatch, Kyungsoo’s focus went down the drain…

All he could focus on was the sudden awareness that Jongin’s body had gotten sorta, kinda, just a little, _very_ close to his. And he may or may not smell really nice. Kyungsoo may or may not have let that little bubble of excitement grow in the pit of his stomach when Jongin shifted closer to him a bit more. And he may or may not have wanted to lean on the shoulder that was literally 5 inches away.

Maybe, maybe not.

But he _didn’t_. Instead, he decided to focus on the movie because that was want he wanted. This a Dwyane ‘The Rock’ Johnson film! How _dare_ Kyungsoo fiddle around and worry about Jongin when _The Rock_ will be on screen???

Blasphemy at its finest.

“I heard this movie is real funny, Kyung.” Jongin whispers into this ear. Kyungsoo can’t hold back the shivers. Jongin is so, so, so close. They are thigh-to-thigh, shoulder-to-shoulder, hell, any closer and Kyungsoo might as well be on his lap!

Wait, fuck, pause. No, no, no.

“I think I’ll enjoy this movie!” Jongin exclaims, happy, of course as always and Kyungsoo makes the mistake of looking up at Jongin. Then regrets it instantly.

Their faces were literally three—two… _three_ inches apart!! It felt like everything froze. Jongin’s eyes widen, Kyungsoo’s too, and nobody moves. Even the air around them stops moving.

But Jongin obviously has more sense than Kyungsoo, because he turns back to the scream. No smile, no pout.

Kyungsoo wheezes, feeling winded but trying to play it off as a cough. _Shit_ , what even was that???

Jongin doesn’t look at him, or acknowledge his ‘coughing’, so Kyungsoo takes that as a sign to force his eyes to stay focused on the screen and not glance to his left for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why he thought there would be no more problems after that. Because one quickly arises when he notices the slight pressure on his shoulder as Jongin falls asleep.

Okay, well technically it’s not really a problem because it’s not actually _bothering_ Kyungsoo like it should. Jongin’s head isn’t heavy or anything, so he guesses as long as Jongin doesn’t drool on him it’s fine. But the real problem is, it was Jongin’s idea to hang out in the first place! And he’s _asleep!_

Kyungsoo scoffs. He looks very comfortable in the glow of the t.v’s light. _Too comfortable_ , Kyungsoo thinks bitterly _._ As much as Kyungsoo enjoys the movie, he really _couldn’t_ with Jongin’s soft, puffy little breaths and hair tickling his arm.

“15 more minutes,” he whispers to himself, focusing back on the screen.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Jongin,” _poke._ “Wake up!” _Poke poke._ Kyungsoo watches as Jongin sits up, looking completely flustered, mouth open and ready to apologize, but Kyungsoo beats him to it. “Sorry, but there’s too much Efron in this movie. Kind of a bore.” Jongin peeks at the tv screen, it’s shut off. Kyungsoo’s turned his bedside lap on. “How about those nachos you promised me?”

Jongin’s still a bit disoriented and raises his arms to yawn and stretch. Kyungsoo quickly turns away. “Oh! Right!” Jongin hops down from the bed and grabs his phone from out of his bag. He opens the door, turning back to Kyungsoo. “Let me call in the order.” Once he steps out, Kyungsoo falls back on his bed, starfished.

How exhausting.

His friends said this would be fun. Jongdae said he’d have home field advantage, but even if Kyungsoo is in charge, he still feels like Jongin is controlling every second! Jongin picked the movies, is buying the food, they damn near _cuddled_ on Kyungsoo’s bed!

Jongin is controlling this _hang_ _out_ as if it were a… a—

No! Kyungsoo shakes his head. No, no, no. This is _not_ a date! This is just two acquaintances, not-really-friends but Jongin thinks they are, casually watching movies and sitting real close together on a twin sized bed.

…

Even to him something is wrong with that sentence.

Obviously, He and Jongin aren’t on the same page. Kyungsoo’s still reading at the beginning of his book, while Jongin’s nearing the climax of his! Nothing is matching up. Everything is going too _fast_.

They just started being on better terms! Only baked twice; had breakfast together _once_. Well, sure during the week Jongin would sniff him out and invade his space. Invite himself into Kyungsoo’s daily plans. Follow him around campus and then suddenly run off to do _something_.

Two weeks at most they’ve been like this. And now they’re movie watching together. Kyungsoo _was_ considering it, but if this becomes a thing Jongin wants regularly, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it. What if Jongin starts to ask him to hang out every week??

Is it wrong that Kyungsoo wants to say no _and_ yes? Is it wrong that Kyungsoo both likes Jongin’s company and also shrivels away from it? Is it wrong that Kyungsoo _wants_ to be Jongin’s friend but doesn’t at the same time? And if he doesn’t want to be his friend, then what _does_ he want??

He doesn’t want Jongin to go away. He doesn’t want Jongin out of his life. He doesn’t want Jongin to think he doesn’t want him around.

Right?

Then what _does_ he want???

“You wanted extra cheese sauce, right, Kyung?” Kyungsoo opens his screwed shut eyes. Jongin is hovering over the bed, smiling down at him. “You look comfortable.” He laughs.

Kyungsoo scrambles up into a sitting position, folding his hands on his lap and staring at them, “Y-yeah. I wanted extra… thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo doesn’t raise his eyes to look at Jongin, but he can see the movement of his bare feet on the floor, shuffling awkwardly. Kyungsoo looks around the floor for Jongin’s socks but doesn’t find them.  Jongin leans down, bending a bit to the side to look under Kyungsoo’s bangs and into his eyes. “I’m really sorry I fell asleep, Kyung,”

Kyungsoo, very aware of the eye contact, but not returning it, huffs. “It’s fine. I told you it was boring. I’ll pay you back for the rental.”

“Nonsense!” Jongin huffs right back, straightening out again. He nudges his foot with Kyungsoo sock clad one and Kyungsoo doesn’t squirm away in disgust like he should have. “The nachos will be ready in fifteen.” Jongin says, “Wanna walk with me?”

Kyungsoo looks up at him then and Jongin is golden in the light of his lamp, eyes sparkly and happy and Kyungsoo doesn’t get why he’s so _happy_ all the freaking time! But, that aside, Kyungsoo nods. Leaving the room might be just what he needs. It’s very warm in here and the crisp night air is something Kyungsoo thirsts for right now. His mind is all jumbled up. He needs space to _breathe._ “Y-yeah, yes. I mean… sure.”

Jongin bites his lip to hide his smile, but it breaks free anyway as he runs to the door for his shoes. Kyungsoo stands as well, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on slowly.

 _Breathe, Kyungsoo._ He tells himself. _Breathe_ …


	18. Just Say Okay (Not A Date pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo makes a decision and then he says okay.

The nacho place is right on campus, near the dorm building Dae lives in and the student parking garage. Kyungsoo had never gone before. Then he realizes it’s a literal _bar_ and that’s why he hasn’t been. He’s not a fan of bars. Especially one as crowded as this one. Everyone in there is staring at them. _And_ whispering _and_ Jongin plans on feeding him bar food.

He doesn’t know what’s worse…

Actually, he does know what’s worse. Jongin putting an arm around his shoulders as they wait for the order to be brought out is definitely worse, because people are literally gawking at them now.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t move away. The only thing that bugs him, really, are the stares. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice everyone looking at them, so Kyungsoo decides to ignore it as best he can.

The order comes out. Jongin removes his arm from Kyungsoo to take the food and lead them out the bar.

“Pfft,” Jongin laughs as they walk back to Kyungsoo’s room, “Everyone was staring at us!”

 

 

 

 

They find themselves in a wooded area of campus. That one part of the school next to those two sketchy, unused lap buildings. There are tons of trees around here and a small fountain. Kyungsoo never comes over this way, especially at night because of the creepiness, but he’s just blindly following Jongin at this point.

 _‘It’s a short cut.’_ Jongin had said when Kyungsoo through him a suspicious look.

Short cut or not, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wait the walk back to eat. He can practically smell the cheese from the unopened bag. So he takes it from Jongin and opens it, pulling out the one marked ‘ _++ cheese’_ , and hands the bag back to Jongin. He uncovers his bowl, and, with absolutely no regrets, starts eating the nachos now. Jongin laughs at him.

“Kyung, you must really like nachos,” he teases, but decides to join Kyungsoo anyway and opens his portion as well.

So they just walk, side-by-side, and clumsily eat. And Kyungsoo _likes_ this. His friends would never walk/eat with him like this. It’s too messy, they claim. Too awkward, too _impatient_ , but Kyungsoo is usually too _hungry_ to care. He’s actually kind of glad he and Jongin have something they can do that he and his other friends don’t.

“Say,” Jongin says, mouth a little full, “I’m glad you agreed to this, Kyung.”

“Well yeah, I wanted my nachos.”

“No,” Jongin laughs. There’s a spot of cheese on the corner of his mouth and Kyungsoo has half a mind to wipe it away. Luckily, Jongin’s tongue darts out to catch it before Kyungsoo could, “I mean this whole night! I didn’t think you’d actually follow through.”

Kyungsoo scoffs, “Kind of hard not to when you’re so damn persistent…”

“Yeah! But this is good for us both, I think.” Kyungsoo, once again, scoffs when Jongin playfully nudges his shoulder, “Another step on our road to lo—friendship!”

“That’s gonna be a long road, Kim Jongin.”

“But you do think were friends, right?”

“Do you think we’re friends?”

“Yeah! But still… I- I mean, I want to get to know you better. Then we could be uh… _better_ friends. O-only if you wanna. Not trying to pressure you or anything! It’s—it’s all up to you!”

“We can be friends.”

Jongin suddenly smiles so bright. He’s smiling so much, it distracts Kyungsoo from walking and he trips. He freezes and looks back, wondering what he tripped over.

Nothing was there. Even a _stuttering_ Jongin bothers him!

And then! As luck would have it (because luck’s a bitch), Jongin laughs! Kyungsoo can practically feel the flames licking at his cheeks.

Jongin _laughs_. With his pretty eyes and handsome smile and— _no_ _fair_!

Life, being the unfair fucker it always is to Kyungsoo, just stands back and watches as Jongin’s perfection, for the 100th time, slaps him across the face!

So instead of being himself, and replying with something witty or sarcastic, Kyungsoo _smiles_ , probably—most likely— blushes, and mutters:

“You look handsome when you smile.”

And now Jongin is the one tripping, tumbling to the ground and dropping his bowl of nachos on the way. Before Kyungsoo can even reprimand himself for saying something like that _out loud_ or think twice about what he’s doing _,_ he drops his bowl and rushes to Jongin.

He kneels down next to Jongin’s curled up body. “Oh god, are you alright?” Jongin turns over onto this back on the ground, staring blankly up at the sky. Kyungsoo nudges his arm, but gets no response, “ _Jongin_ , are you _okay_?”

Still no response and Kyungsoo is ready to start shaking him when suddenly Jongin leans up and plants a kiss right on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

_What the hell…?_

Kyungsoo is frozen when Jongin suddenly stands, ruffles his hair, and takes off running.

The crunch of Jongin’s shoes down the sidewalk snap him out of it, and he stands as well, “Hey!!” he shouts, “Kim Jongin!” he yells again, jogging in place, wondering if he should chase him or not. There are a few people out here and it dawns on him that everyone out here just saw what happened… _shit._ So Kyungsoo runs after Jongin, blushing red.

 

 

 

 

“You’re an asshole!” Kyungsoo slams his door shut. Jongin falls onto the floor laughing and still trying to catch his breath. “Stop laughing!” Kyungsoo grabs a pillow from his bed and throws at him, “I dropped my nachos because I was _worried_ you hurt yourself!”

“You called me handsome though.” Jongin says breathy, “Am I not supposed to fall at your feet?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer that, so he throws another pillow at him instead. But Jongin catches it and tosses it back onto the bed. “So…” he says, standing back up, “This coming Sunday, after the sale, how about we—”

“There are no more sales.” Kyungsoo grabs the other pillow on the floor and replaces it as well. “The choir goes on their trip this weekend.” That’s three days with no Baek and Dae! “Which is good, because after this whole ordeal, I never want to see that cooking lab again!”

“O-oh. That’s too bad. I bet they’ll have fun.”

“Oh yeah, oodles of fun.”

Jongin stands by his backpack, twiddling his thumbs. “What will you be doing?”

“Finally enjoying a weekend to myself.”

“O-oh. Y-yeah! You like being alone… and quiet.”

“Absolutely.”

Jongin pouts and looks anxious. He keeps messing with his fingers and looking at him strangely. Kyungsoo is ready to ask what the heck is wrong with him, but Jongin leans down to pick up his bag. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Then uh… I guess I’ll go now.”

Kyungsoo is shocked that Jongin is suddenly deciding to leave, especially since they just got back, but doesn’t stop him.

“Um… okay, yeah, uh… bye Kyung.” Jongin opens door, “Bye.” And then he leaves.

Kyungsoo stands there, literally shocked to immobility. “B-bye then.” he says pretty much to himself, but still trying to let it sound like he wasn’t disappointed Jongin didn’t want to stay a bit longer. He was expecting Jongin to not _want_ to leave and he’d have to kick him out. He wasn’t expecting this. It’s only 12:40. Kyungsoo lets out a huff, swallowing down his disappointment.

“This is fine.” He says to himself. “I shouldn’t have had any expectations in the first place…” he’s says, but there’s an uncomfortable lump in his throat and a mild burn behind his eyes, “Damn. Why am I upset? Did he even have _fun_?? I… I had an okay time. B-bu-but, he didn’t say _anything!_ Did _I_ say something wrong?? No no, I didn’t. He just _wanted_ to go, but why like that?” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut. He _thought_ Jongin would say stay longer. Kyungsoo thought Jongin wanted to spend time with him.

“Whatever. This is fine.”

There’s a knock at the door and Kyungsoo sighs. Great. It’s probably his friends here to tease and annoy him about tonight. He’s not in the mood. He’s not in the mood for anything. He feels _really_ bad.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo opens the door, but it’s _not_ his friends at all. “Jongin?”

Jongin pushes his way inside, all while taking both of Kyungsoo’s wrists in his hands, “It’s not fine. It’s not, it’s not.”

Kyungsoo stares up at him with wide eyes. He feels better now. Relieved, actually. But… why did Jongin come back? “How do you know I said that??”

“I never left. I couldn’t.” _Couldn’t?_ Jongin couldn’t leave? Then why did he? If Jongin hadn’t left, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have felt so bad. If Jongin had stayed, Kyungsoo would’ve…

Kyungsoo would’ve been happy…  

“I was leaning against your door and heard everything you said. I _did_ have fun, Kyung. I'm sorry for making you doubt that. I just—… I _did_ have fun, okay?” Jongin says fondly, eyebrows furrowed but there’s a gentle smile on his face. “But—”

“But you obviously have better things to do with your time. Since you didn’t just _tell_ me that before you left.”

“No, Kyung!” The grip on his wrists tightens just slightly, but to Kyungsoo it feels a thousand times harder. Everything is emphasized. The sound of Jongin’s voice, the sound of his breathing, the smell of his cologne, and the thrumming of Kyungsoo’s heart in his ears, “I’m—shit, I feel so overwhelmed right now! The last thing I want to do is burden you or scare you again.”

“You never scared me in the first place. You just made me _angry._ You’re _still_ making me angry!”

“You’re cute when you’re angry!”

“I _told_ you not to say tha—!”

“God, Kyung, don’t you get it?!” He grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “I want to kiss you _so fucking bad!_ ”

“Fuck you, Kim Jongin! You _already did that_!”

“For real, Kyungsoo!” If Jongin is expecting a reaction, any kind of reaction at all, he’d be very disappointed. Because Kyungsoo can’t say anything. He can’t do anything. Is he even still breathing?

How could Jongin just… come right out and say—

“I’ve always wanted to,” Jongin continues, “That’s why you were on my list!” He says with a laugh. “I mean, _duh,_ it was a kiss list… But you— you thought it was some joke. You think everything I do or say is a joke.” Jongin bits his lip at the silence. “I’m not going to do it. Kiss you, I mean.” More silence, “Not because I’m joking or something, but because I don’t want anything between us now to change, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I just felt like I needed to tell you, even if I can’t actually _do_ i—”

“I—” Kyungsoo rips himself from the hold, stumbling backwards a bit, but catching his footing. Also trying to catch his breath. “H-how?” he stammers, _How?_!”

“What do you mean how?”

“How can you just say something like that to me and expect me to just--- jus-just continue on with my life _normally??_ ” He glares up at Jongin, fidgeting wildly and not knowing how to stop it. It feels like ice was poured all over his body, so he shivers, but they’re _hot_ shivers??? It’s a vicious contrast and Kyungsoo wants it to stop! “I don’t know what to do! I have to do something, don’t I? But I can’t _think_!!” He fists hair, pulling hard at his scalp. “W-what do I do? I… what do I do?”

“Kyungsoo, calm down. I don’t _expect_ you to want to kiss me back or anythi—”

“And why the hell not?!”

Jongin blinks at him, surprised, “You put out a _never_ kiss list with only my name on it, remember?”

“I was being stupid then!!”

Jongin smiles, it really doesn't reach his eyes, but he smiles and carefull removes Kyungsoo's hand from his hair to hold it, fingers intertwining, "Does... that mean you want to kiss me now?"

“W-what??”

“Are you unsure?” he asks, softly and somehow encouraging. It’s weird. What is he encouraging Kyungsoo to do? Answer him or kiss him??? Why does he _want_ to kiss him in the first place??!

…Shit, does Jongin—does Jongin actually _like_ him??

You don’t just kiss people you don’t like even a little bit, right? No no. Jongin doesn’t like Kyungsoo. There was a whole list full of people Jongin would have kissed and he can’t possible like all of them! Kyungsoo included! Jongin must just find him attractive… His friends say he’s pretty handsome. And Kyungsoo knows he has nice lips. Maybe that’s all Jongin wants.

But that just makes Kyungsoo angrier. Angry and confused. Jongin doesn’t seem like that kind of person. Honestly, why would he go through insults and tiring nights of baking and Kyungsoo’s awful personality, just for _one kiss_??

Kyungsoo doesn’t like where he thoughts are taking him. Not one bit. But what else he is supposed to do in this situation? Just a few minutes ago he was so happy to have Jongin back here, but now he just feels nauseous at the fact that Jongin is doing all of this _just_ to kiss him…

“I-i-I _am_ unsure.” Jongin lifts their hands and kisses the back of his palm, all while keeping eye contact.

Jongin’s lips were soft on the skin of his hand. They left such a lingering and tender warmth in their place, Kyungsoo kept help but stare in amazement at their linked hands, as if he were staring at something magic.

If this were the Kyungsoo from weeks ago, he wouldn’t screamed and cursed and sworn to the pits of hell that the kissed _burned_ him. But this is a different Kyungsoo.

This Kyungsoo can talk to Jongin. This Kyungsoo can be around Jongin; can eat with him and watch movies with him. This Kyungsoo can be kissed on the hand by Jongin and it won’t hurt.

Maybe…

Maybe this Kyungsoo could kiss Jongin. When he thinks about it, there are no more sales, right? And if he just _does this_ , Jongin will get what he wants, right? But still, he’s trying to figure out whether or not after this Jongin will have no reason to be around him anymore.

Kyungsoo’s already accepted the fact he _doesn’t_ want Jongin not around…

“Y-yo-you—” he stutters, eyes screwed shut and head down, “You won’t leave, right?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m—I’m not unsure. Anymore.” He can feel Jongin’s gaze on him. It’s distracting and he can’t even _see_ it. But he can see Jongin’s thumb still brushing the skin on the back of his hand. _That_ is very distracting. He swallows and looks up to meet Jongin’s strong eyes. Kyungsoo’s brows furrow up, “I don’t want you to- uh…. Will you still be around even _after_ I—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t finish.

Jongin doesn’t _let_ him finish. Instead, he yanks the shorter closer by the hand and places his lips on Kyungsoo’s. And fireworks spread all throughout him.

Kyungsoo’s other hand clenches tight into a fist, grasping the hem of Jongin’s white shirt, eyes shut even tighter.

Jongin’s lips are on his lips.

Holy shit, he’s thinks he’s going insane. Was this what he wanted?? It was what Jongin wanted, right? Why did Kyungsoo decide to do this? He can’t think right now. He can only smell Jongin’s cologne, can only feel Jongin’s messy bangs on his forehead. Kyungsoo can only feel every vein in his body thrumming in happiness.

Jongin releases Kyungsoo’s hand in favor of holding onto the curve of his waist, pulling him closer and pressing Kyungsoo against him. Kyungsoo’s body is still erupting with fireworks, but with added shivers every time Jongin even slightly moves his hands along his waist.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this feels good. Jongin lips are too soft and his hands are too warm on Kyungsoo hips, thumbs rubbing in tiny circles. Kyungsoo feels like he may explode. He needs to stop this before he hits a full system overload and shuts down.

He gasps as he pulls away, using his hands to push Jongin’s chest back. He refuses to looks at Jongin. Shit, how will he even look? How does Kyungsoo even look?? Red, so very, very red.

Jongin apparently doesn’t care if Kyungsoo looks at him or not and simply pecks his cheek softly. Kyungsoo’s eyes could get no wider when he looks and sees Jongin literally beaming down at him. Kyungsoo feels almost delirious, taking deep breaths and feeling lightheaded and warm and… and _…_

Jongin places two more kisses on him. One more on his cheek, another on the corner of his mouth and pulls away to look at Kyungsoo again. There’s so much affection in Jongin’s eyes, something so strong it shocks him.

The tingles are back under Kyungsoo’s skin, the electricity shooting along his spine, a heavy, rapid tempo beating in his chest, _but_ … he’s not trying to push it away. For once, feeling anxious and warm and tingly doesn’t bother him.

“Let me ask you one thing, Kyung.” Jongin says, rubbing his thumb along Kyungsoo’s cheek, “And just say _okay_.”

Kyungsoo only nods, or at least he think he does. He doesn’t know how to talk, breathe, move, _anything_ right now.

“Is it okay if we go out this weekend?”

This wakes Kyungsoo up. Go out? He… Jongin still wants to be around him? Even after he got want he wanted??

Kyungsoo slowly steps away, as much as he could with one of Jongin’s hands still on his waist. “You still… you still want to hang out with me?” Jongin laughs loudly and pulls him in a hug. A tight one. A warm one.

“That’s all I want to do every day, Kyung!” Kyungsoo’s body feels light. Like he’s walking on air or clouds. “But let’s start with this weekend. How about it?”

“O-ok-okay? …okay.” He muffles into Jongin’s chest, so he probably can’t be understood. Probably can’t breathe either, but Kyungsoo hasn’t been for a while…

Jongin brings a hand up to caress the hair on his nape and softly says, “Jesus, you’re adorable.”

  _Damn,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself,  _This was totally a date, wasn't it...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is I! I have beaten writers block!! Mwahaha.
> 
> Honestly, I hope this chapter is even acceptable... I'm doubting it so much rn. D:
> 
> Okay See u Love u Bye!!


	19. Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and his friend are too much for Kyungsoo to handle right now.

Kyungsoo had learned many things over the past couple of days.

Quiet is _not_ always good!

Their campus— notorious for its talk and rumors— is so very, very quiet. Which is strange to Kyungsoo since so many people saw him and Jongin out together Monday night.

 _Sigh…_ Monday night.

Kyungsoo hates to love that night so much. It was everything he didn’t know he’d like. He saw a great movie, _kinda_ had great nachos. It was so nice. Jongin was so nice. The kiss was so nic—

Geez! Don’t even get Kyungsoo started on that _kiss_! Holy hell, thinking about now it even sends shivers all over. Kissing Jongin had always been one of the last things he’d ever want to do. Now it’s like… one of the fifth things he wants to do… Whatever happened to _hating_ Kim Jongin?? What happened to being enemies and all the _‘Jongin is bad and dangerous’_ stuff. Well… technically, Jongin _is_ dangerous, but in a different way. Still though! Kyungsoo has pulled a full 180 in a matter of weeks and one amazing Monday night!

And it may annoy the hell out of him to say this, but it takes much more energy to _hate_ Jongin than it does to _kiss_ him. Shit, if he ever told anyone that, he’d never hear the end of it.

Which is exactly why Kyungsoo hasn’t told his friends the main details of his date with Jongin that night. Hell, he doesn’t even call it a date around them! And he made Jongin swear to do the same, even though he sent countless pouty emojis, but agreed anyway.

Which is cute because Jongin listens to him well, unlike his other friends.

He’ll admit it. Being friends with Jongin is probably one of his best decisions.

“Kyung!” Speak of the devil. Kyungsoo sets down his fork on his plate of waffles and greets Jongin with a small smile.

“Hey.” He checks his watch. 8:43am. “You’re up early. You don’t even eat breakfast in here.”

“But _you_ do.” Jongin says, sliding into the chair next to Kyungsoo at the table. He looks down at Kyungsoo’s plate. “The eggs look good! Can I have a bite, Kyung?”

“Okay, just go get a fork.”

“Or…” Jongin scoots closer. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “You could just feed it to me?”

“I am not your mother and you aren’t an infant. Go get a fork.”

“It’s okay.” Jongin pouts, “I’ll grab something to eat later.” Kyungsoo nods and goes back to eating, wanting to tell Jongin he should take care of himself and eat breakfast at a proper time, but decides not to. Jongin’s a grown man. He can eat when he wants. “Kyungsoo, I have something to tell you.”

Kyungsoo’s hand freezes in place, “Is it… something _bad_?”

“No, no.” Jongin reassures, but still sounds unsure. Kyungsoo continues eating anyway.

“Well, what is it?”

“I can’t tell you unless you look at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to _show_ you while I _tell_ you.”

“You’re so full of bullshit.”

“No seriously!!”

“I’m not in the mood for games, Kim Jongin.”

“Kyung, please _please please please please!”_

“Jesus,” Kyungsoo slams his fork down, and turns in his chair to Jongin. Right before he has a chance to ask _what_ , Jongin leans closer and places a loud, smacking kiss right on his lips. Kyungsoo nearly shrieks and covers his mouth with both hands. He quickly glances around the dining hall, eyes darting to every corner. It doesn’t seem like anyone saw… With a groan, he uncovers his mouth and pushes a _cackling_ Jongin away. Kyungsoo’s chair screeches on the tiled floor as he stands.

“Kim Jongin, you cannot _do_ that!!”

Jongin looks up at him with a pout and crosses his arms like the four year old he really is, “But I haven’t done it in three days!” he whines.

Kyungsoo’s legs suddenly go weak because geez Jongin has been _counting_ the days since he last kissed him! There goes Kyungsoo’s theory about Jongin only wanting _one_ kiss.

Turns out he wants more than one. Go figure.

Either way, that doesn’t mean Jongin has the right to just kiss him willy-nilly _and_ in public! Well, sure, no one saw, but Kyungsoo has become extremely paranoid. The little voice in the back of his head tells him _it’s time to leave_ and he listens.

“You need to learn to control yourself.” He scolds, picking up his unfinished plate of waffles and tossing it in the bin against the wall. Jongin stands up and Kyungsoo readies to exit the dining hall, “Sit down.” Jongin sits, but Jongin pouts like no tomorrow. Kyungsoo tries not to look directly at him.

“Kyung…” he whines. It makes Kyungsoo’s eyes twitch just for one glance at him. Just one, but he refuses! And Jongin keeps whining, “It made me so happy…”

Kyungsoo’s ears loved to hear those words, but also hated it almost as much. Kyungsoo’s eyes, however, make the mistake of looking at Jongin and all his sulking, and his heart practically melts. Pouting Jongin is cute and his lips look so soft and Kyungsoo _knows_ how those lips feel on his and shit.

“Shit…” He repeats out loud, deciding _what the hell_ and giving in, “Then just _ask_ me next time, holy hell. Don’t you ever surprise me again!”

Jongin immediately brightens up, going from sad to ecstatic in .5 seconds. “Ask next time?” His feet start to tap in pure joy and Kyungsoo almost smiles at the sight, but then he remembers he’s supposed to be annoyed.

“Yes!”

“So there’s a next time?”

“I—” Kyungsoo scratches his temple and looks away, “Y-yes.”

Jongin smirks, eyes still holding their excited little gleam, but clouding rather quickly with mischief, “Will you actually give me permission though?” He asks, like he already knows what the answer is. Like he already knows he probably won’t even _need_ to ask if the timing is right.

Kyungsoo promptly blushes red, already knowing the answer too, but not going to come right out and say it! So instead he turns on his heels and mumbles a quiet, “To be discussed,” and walks out of the dining hall with Jongin whining _Kyuuuuung~!_

Out of all the things he’s learned recently, knowing that Jongin is cute, clingy, and a great kisser are the _worst_ things he’s ever learned!

He already knew Jongin was dangerously attractive. Hell, he’s known that for _years_. But this is new territory for him. It’s strange going from hating  someone’s guts and entire being for years to suddenly wanting to kiss them and enjoying their company so much it feels weird when they leave.

He’s confused.

He needs advice. And one of these days, he’ll man up and actually ask Yixing what this all means. Why he didn’t punch Jongin in the face when he surprise kissed him, or why Jongin’s eyes held such intense emotions and made Kyungsoo stomach do somersaults, but he wasn’t nervous or awkward with him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know how to explain it.

And with the events that occurred Monday, Kyungsoo should’ve been nervous. The atmosphere should’ve been really awkward. But it wasn’t.

‘ _I want to kiss you.’_

_‘Jesus, you’re adorable’_

Kyungsoo thinks about those words more than he can count! They leave a bubbly feeling in his chest, like the feeling of drinking soda but with the sweetness of strawberry ice cream. What does that even mean??? How did this even happen? He never even imagined that—

“Look what we have here. A giant tomato!”

He looks up and sees none other than Jongin’s blonde friend standing in front of him with a wide, evil little smirk. “What’s got you all blushy?”

“Do I even know you?”

The blonde stares at him and laughs a little, like Kyungsoo just told a joke, “I’m Sehun! One of Jongin’s best friends.”

“That much I’m aware of,” Kyungsoo drones, “Any particular reason you’re blocking my way?”

“Were you just with Nini?” Kyungsoo raises a brow in confusion, “We call him Nini. Were you with _Jongin?”_

Nini? Shit, that is so fucking cute… “If I say yes, will you let me pass?”

“Probably not.” Sehun snickers, “Can I borrow a bit of your time?”

Kyungsoo breathes heavily through his nose and takes a quick peek at his watch. He has 15 minutes until his lecture. AKA _no time for Jongin’s weird friends!_ “You can’t borrow time I won’t get back…” he says, not caring how rude he sounds.

“Damn, I just want some information.”

This, however, catches a small amount of Kyungsoo’s attention. “Information?”

Sehun smirks and crosses his arms in a sassy, showy gesture. “Jongin sure had a lot of cute things to say about you. ‘Bout your date and how he had fun with you that night and how tomato red you were.” Kyungsoo flushes, “Like right now!” Sehun exclaims, before going sneaky-like again, “He _also_ mentioned to me that you have very soft skin and your hair smells nice and the way your eyes fluttered closed kind of hypnotized him. I’m trying not to jump to conclusions, but that sounds _quite_ provocative.”

Kyungsoo is about to raise hell in anger, but then he remembers Jongin promised he wouldn’t tell anyone they kissed on Monday. So Sehun is, like he said, jumping to his own conclusions. He calms down. All he has to do is dismiss the topic and walk away. Easy peezy. “Do you even know what provocative means?”

“Of course! I looked it up last night!” Sehun huffs, holding a bit too much confidence in himself, “Now, just clarify with me, cuz Jongin refuses to tell me anything!”

Kyungsoo nods blankly, “I told him not to.”

“Damn. He’s already whipped! Seriously, Kyung, did—”

“Don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo snarls. Jongin calls him that, yes. But hearing it come from Sehun’s mouth leaves a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. There is nothing sweet about that feeling…

“Okay, _seriously,_ did you guys fuc—”

Kyungsoo instantly starts choking on literally nothing. Or, wait, he starts choking on stupidity, because _what did Sehun just say???_ Better yet, what in God’s name is Sehun _thinking!?_ Kyungsoo and Jongin and—oh god, no no no get these thoughts _away_ from him!!

“We did not have _sex_ , you dumbass!” He shouts, cheeks red and neck starting to sweat, “What the hell!”

Sehun huffs again, this time it’s more of a scoff, “Well what was I supposed to think with him talking like that!?”

“That we _kissed_!”

“ _You two kissed!?_ ”

It takes two blinks from Kyungsoo and a loud guffaw from Sehun from him to realize what he just did, “Oh crap, what did I just do…”

“You two kissed!!!”

Kyungsoo sputters and throws his arms up in defeat. Since he completely fucked up the _dismiss the topic_ part, he can at least do the walking away part right. “Get out of my way!” He brushes past Sehun on the sidewalk.

 _However_ …

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” Sehun starts walking _with_ him for some reason!! “You guys are dating now, right?”

“Of course not!!”

“But he kissed you.” Sehun says, both hands in his hair. He looks like he can’t believe what’s happening right now. That makes two of them… “This is Jongin we’re talking about!” Kyungsoo stays silent, mainly because he doesn’t know what to say. “You know Jongin wanted to write you as the first name on his list right?”

Kyungsoo turns to look up at Sehun so fast, he almost gives himself whiplash, “What? Me??”

“Duh, _you_.” Sehun assures with a bored look, “But I told him it would make him look desperate, so the dummy put your name second instead.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah! That hardly makes a difference, right?”

“No!” Kyungsoo swats at him, “He wanted to put me first?”

“Are you asking that as a serious question? Especially after you kissed on Monday??”

“W-well, he doesn’t— but I… I mean, I didn’t… uh…”

“Wait,” Sehun leaps in front of Kyungsoo once more, blocking the path, “Jongin didn’t tell you he likes you, did he?”

“You can’t be so sure that he does!”

“So he _didn’t_ tell you!!” Sehun gapes and covers his mouth in shock, “Then none of this is in my place to say!!”

“You literally _just_ sai—”

“Shit, nevermind.” Sehun pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder once and runs off toward the cafeteria. Toward Jongin.

Kyungsoo turns and cups his mouth, yelling “Don’t force him to tell you anything!!”

“Haha! Funny! I can see why Jongin likes you!”

That wasn’t a no, but it most certainly wasn’t a yes… sigh.

 

Today, Kyungsoo also learns that Sehun is quite the brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter written, so be back here tomorrow afternoon!


	20. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly speaking, yes. Kyungsoo is very hopeless....

At the end of the day, Kyungsoo is waiting to give Yixing a ride home. Xing lives in the student apartment buildings off campus. With his own bathroom, sink, and kitchen… It’s not a long walk, but today his friend is feeling particularly lazy, so Kyungsoo waits for him at his car. He’s not in a rush to go back to his dorm either. Well, besides the fact that he has a 10-page essay waiting for him to start…

In that case, he’s in a _big_ rush to go home. He’ll speed right over after dropping Yixing off. Maybe stop by the dining hall and grab a sandwich. Then head back to the dorms to shower and change, see what his friends are up to in the chat. And maybe text Jongin before writing his essay.

As if by magic, _pings_ begin to chime on his phone.

 

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

sehun told me he talked to u….  
(つ﹏<。)  
im sorry kyung

why are you apologizing  
i‘m the one that cant control my stupid mouth  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

but he’s my friend…  
and i like ur mouth  
( ಠ‿↼)

stop  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

ok  
can i see u tonight?

i have a paper to write  
and i’m giving Xing a ride home now  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

can i come help u write ur paper???

you mena distract me from my paper  
*mean  
no  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

how abt tomorrow

how about you just wait until this weekend….  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

i cant wait that loooongg!!

boohoo  
  


From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

Kyung…  
okay fine  
i’ll be even more excited to see u then  
good luck with ur essay Kyung~  
(∩˃o˂∩)♡

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling?” Yixing comes up to him, bag hanging from his shoulder. He smirks at Kyungsoo’s phone in his hand, “Who are you talking to?”

“Oh it’s just— _and you’re taking my phone_ ….”

Kyungsoo doesn’t fight it, because honestly what’s the point? And he doesn’t protest when Yixing gasps at the screen after literally _reading_ his text messages. “JONGIN???” He shouts.

“Xing…” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his temples, “You’re about to _walk_ home.”

“Why does his name have a kissy heart on it!??” He asks, showing Kyungsoo the phone screen like he’s never seen it before.

“He did that.” Kyungsoo replies levelly. Yixing coos.

“Awww! That’s so—wait you guys are going out this weekend?”

“…yes.”

This is obviously better conversation than the kissy heart, because Yixing is actually surprised by this information. Kyungsoo doesn’t blame him. He watered down his date with Jongin to his friends so much, if they retold it back to him, he wouldn’t even know what they’re talking about. Yixing keeps it simple though, “You made Monday sound so boring! Why hang out with him again??”

 _Oh,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself, _it was the opposite of boring._ Instead he says, “It’s no big deal, alright?”

Yixing, not exactly buying the excuse, nods in acceptance. “Shit, does he know you’re going to be all _anti-date_ again?” He starts reading through the phone again, “Bless his heart; this boy and his determination.”

Kyungsoo’s skin starts to itch as Yixing scrolls up through his texts. It’d all be over if his friend reaches his and Jongin’s conversation about keeping their kiss hush-hush. “Phone. Now.”  He says sternly. Yixing sighs, but still hands it over. They both get into Kyungsoo’s car.

“You should be up front with him about this.” Yixing lets back his chair and kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

“There’s no need, Yixing.”

“Again with this no need stuff… _Why_??”

“Because I…” Kyungsoo leaves the key hanging in the ignition, hands curling in his lap. He eyes Yixing nervously, “Well, I _won’t_ be all anti-date this weekend…”

“Soo, c’mon, Jongin deserves to kno—” Yixing pauses and then quickly lets his feet down, turning as much as he can towards Kyungsoo in the passenger’s seat, “What??!”

“I’m gonna take you home now. Gotta start on my philosophy essay.” Kyungsoo reaches down to start the car up.

“Hold the fuck on!” Yixing grabs his wrist to stop him, “You, _Do Kyungsoo_ , are in agreement with _Kim Jongin_ about having a date this weekend?”

“…yes.” Kyungsoo mumbles, his words are quiet and soft. Yixing releases his wrists, watching the hand curl back with the other on Kyungsoo’s lap. Fidgeting. “We—we are going on a date…”

“A DATE!!” Yixing screams and for good reason too! His tiny baby Kyungsoo hasn’t dated anyone since that Yifan fellow his freshmen year here! Nice guy, really. But Yifan wasn’t right for Soo! Too tall, too lanky. Too… dorky and not in the good way. Kyungsoo can’t suddenly just be ready to go on a date again! Especially not after that guy…

“Do you know what a date is anymore??”

“Apparently not by your standards…”

Okay, that’s the final straw. He needs to be the best best friend he can be and pull out the big guns. “We need to call Baek!”

“No! No, we do not!”

“Then who’s going to dress you?”

“Myself!” Yixing scoffs, Kyungsoo ignores it, “Besides, Baek will be on his way to Jeju tomorrow.”

“Then this needs to be handled now!” Yixing whips out his phone and Kyungsoo groans.

 

 

**Group chat: _The Gang_**   
_7:42pm_

**leadsheep** : SOO HAS A DATE THIS WEEKEND

 **baekingbacon** : with WHO????

 **pantydropper827** : yeah i know!!

 **daedae** : holy crap with jongin????

 **nini88** : with me!  
 **nini88** : ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و

 **daedae** : for real??? somethings not adding up here…

 **baekingbacon** : SQUEALING RN

 **leadsheep** : baek we need ur expertise on his wardrobe

 **pantydropper827** : or lack thereof

 **daedae** : he can’t go on a date looking like a middle aged librarian

 **nini88** : hey don’t say that!  
 **nini88** : kyung always looks nice…  
 **nini88** : and i happen to really like his sweaters!  
 **nini88** : he doesn’t need ur help

 **pantydropper827** : SHIT

 **leadsheep** : …

 **daedae** : i sincerely apologize jongin

 **nini88** : thank u

 **baekingbacon** : U GUYS IM LITERALLY CRYING IN THE CHOIR ROOM  
 **baekingbacon** : holY HELL U R SO ADORBALBE JONGINNNN

 **daedae** : he really is crying…

 **baekingbacon** : im dressing soo anyway! trust me jongin  
 **baekingbacon** : he’ll look even more amazing

 **nini88** : (。≖ˇｪˇ≖｡)b  
  


 

“This chat needs to be deleted…”

“I’m still in shock! Did you see how fast he defended you from us!?”

Yes, Kyungsoo did see. So, yes, now he’s feeling extremely warm in his chest and cheeks. “I’m starting to think he’s more loyal than the rest of you.”

Yixing lets out a loud _HA._ “Loyal my ass. He wants to date you.”

“We’re going on—”

“Jongin wants to DATE you, Soo! He wants to be your boyfriend!” Kyungsoo groans again and buries his face in his hands, “Does your silence mean you’re considering it??!”

“My silence means….” Kyungsoo runs his hands up his face and through his hair, pulling the strands in aggravation on the way down, “I don’t know…”

“You’re hopeless!!” Yixing puts away his phone, “Listen, if he tries to kiss you this weekend, just let it happen, okay! He said in your texts he _likes your mouth!_ He wants to kiss you!”

“…I—no comment.”

“That’s a yes!” Yixing grabs his bag and gets out of the car.

Kyungsoo’s brows shoot up in confusion, “Um, Xing? Your ride home?” He says, leaning over to see his friend through the door.

Yixing  shakes his head. “Your date is this weekend, Baek is leaving tomorrow. Me and him will be over at yours around 10 to raid your closet.” He shuts the door and taps the hood of the car, “Good luck on that philosophy essay, Soo.” He cheers through the open window and leaves.

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo says to himself and starts his car.

 

 

 

 

 

That night, after pacing through a full three pages of his essay…. Well, nevermind, one of those pages was just his works cited, so he’s not being very productive… Not to mention its—well shit, it’s 9: 50 and his friends are coming over in ten minutes to _raid his closet_.

To dress him for Jongin…

They’re going to make him wear the tightest pair of jeans he owns and his most none sweater-y-est sweater! He’s going to look like he’s trying too hard. Except Jongin knows the outfit won’t be his doing, but that doesn’t make Kyungsoo feel better.

He’s already floating through both cloud nine _and_ hell in anticipation for their date. Even saying _their date_ gives him jitters. And performance anxiety. What if he screws up?? What are they even doing on the date??

Kyungsoo pushes back his laptop and picks up his phone. 9:55…

Jongin’s not sleeping yet, right? Oh whatever! He’ll figure that out!

 

hey  
i have a question

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

kyung!  
u texted me first today!!  
(♡´艸`)  
go ahead and ask

what exactly are we doing?  
for our daer  
shit *date  
my fingers didnt want to type it…

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

lol!!  
and im not ruining the surprise  
*wink wink*

why are you like this…  
ok thats all i wanted  
gn

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

wait kyung!  
i wanted to tell u that I might have to step up my game

….?

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

u know since ur going to look amazing this weekend  
i need to live up to ur expectations  
u did call me handsome after all

 

ur not answering…  
ok i kno ur reading this though  
im going back to sleep~

 

 

Kyungsoo has his head flat on the surface of his desk. Why is Kim Jongin such a damn flirt??? Another ping snaps his head up and he unlocks his phone only to nearly drop it at the literal _photo_ of Jongin lying down on his bed on his pillow with a little sleepy smile on his face.

Under the pic it reads ‘ _see u saturday Kyung’_ with a heart next to it and guess what.

Kyungsoo’s heart actually melts!

There was no way Jongin was asleep! No one wakes up looking that _gorgeous!!_

Damn… how is he going to survive a whole date when he can’t survive one photo!?

 

Le photo:

*dead*  
_(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 20 chapters in!  
> How long is this fic? Pfffft I wish I knew!!
> 
> ALSO! In an upcoming chapter (not sure which one yet) I'll be adding more rumors! We all love rumors!
> 
> Since I've gotten a pretty funny one from a beautiful subby, you know who you are wink wink, I want you guys to come up with some too and I may use em! They can be outrageous, relavent to the story, or just something random that happened in your lives!  
> Y'all don't have to do this but it'll be fun to read what you come up with.  
> Okay love ya see ya BYE!


	21. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo realizes Jongin is irresistible. He also realizes he's falling.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know why he’s where he is right now. Actually, that’s a lie. He knows _exactly_ why he’s here, or rather, _who_ he’s here for. No other than Kim Jongin, of course.

So why exactly is Kyungsoo at the gym on this beautiful Saturday morning? Simple. Because Jongin asked him to, that’s why. So why exactly did Kyungsoo agree? This answer is not so simple. It can’t _possibly_ be to watch Jongin work out. Surely, not to sneak peeks at Jongin’s torso through the large, loose opening of his muscle shirt. And most _certainly_ not because he’s found himself to like being in Jongin’s company more than anything these days.

Okay, actually, it’s all of those reasons.

Yesterday, Jongin _did_ come over to Kyungsoo’s dorm and visit him after each of their Friday lectures were complete. And despite Kyungsoo’s protest of ‘ _what part of essay do you not understand??’_ at the door, he let Jongin in anyway, preparing to be distracted. But Jongin actually ended up being a _huge_ help, having asked his friends beforehand what kind of essay his ‘Kyung’ was doing, and brought over tons of material from the library.

Kyungsoo only had 5 pages done since the day before, having been thoroughly sidetracked from his work by that selca Jongin sent. But when Jongin dragged Kyungsoo and his laptop away from his desk and to the floor, books and materials all spread out, he couldn’t have been happier. Jongin spent nearly all night helping Kyungsoo collect information and correct his rushed works cited page.

It tickled in Kyungsoo’s chest that Jongin would _choose_ to spend his Friday night helping him write a ten-page paper.

Around 1 am, Jongin stopped helping him though and instead decided kissing Kyungsoo was a better way to spend his time. So he did and, no, he _didn’t_ ask first. Just kind of tackled Kyungsoo into the carpet.

And _no_ , Kyungsoo didn’t complain because it was a _nice_ surprise after working for hours and Jongin’s lips were as soft as they were the first two times.

The kisses were innocent, slow movement against his lips and scattered pecks across his face, to which Jongin would giggle after each. He wondered why Jongin liked kissing him so much.

He also wondered why he liked kissing Jongin so much too.

They might have kissed for hours, might have just laid there on the carpet side-by-side for longer, Jongin’s arm a pillow for Kyungsoo, just talking. Jongin told him he’s going to drive them into town tomorrow and Kyungsoo, sleepy but excited, told Jongin he’s wanted to leave campus for a while.

Kyungsoo fell asleep on Jongin’s arm, not knowing if the younger slept as well. But when he woke up this morning, Jongin was gone and he was in his bed, tucked in. His laptop and all the books were stacked neatly on his desk. There was also a sticky note stuck to his head that read:

_You are cute when you sleep~_  
When you wake up in the morning,  
come down to the gym. I’ll be there  &  
I want to spend the whole day with you _♡_

Kyungsoo didn’t fight the smile that broke free and threw on a dark blue sweatshirt, a random pair of jeans, and his glasses. He was in too much of a rush to worry about wearing his glasses or not. Besides, he wanted to be able to see _everything_ clearly.

And now he’s here, sitting on a bench in the corner against the wall and window. The treadmill Jongin is on sits a good five feet away from him and Jongin turns to smile at him every now and then.

This should be excruciatingly boring, but somehow Kyungsoo has been thoroughly entertained watching Jongin run, jog, and walk for the past 35 minutes.

Jongin hits a few buttons on the screen and the machine starts to slow to a stop. Jongin’s breathing is a bit rough, but he looks absolutely ecstatic, _of course,_ and takes a seat next to Kyungsoo on the bench. There is an ample amount of space between them, but it’s still close enough for Kyungsoo to watch the sweat trickle down Jongin’s temple as he drinks water. Without thinking, he takes the towel from round Jongin’s neck and dabs at his temple. Jongin flinches but doesn’t move away from the touch, so Kyungsoo keeps at it, wiping along his forehead and neck. Jongin smiles a sweet and thankful smile, turning so Kyungsoo can wipe the other side of his face as well.

“I feel so spoiled,” he says, “I like it.”

Kyungsoo retracts his hand, deciding that’s enough of barely touching Jongin’s warm, beautiful skin. He folds the towel neatly and places it atop Jongin’s duffle bag on the floor. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Oh I won’t! _But,_ ” There’s a smirk on his face that coils in Kyungsoo’s stomach. Especially when Jongin scoots closer and leans into Kyungsoo’s face, “I plan on spoiling _you_ tons today.” Kyungsoo’s whole face flushes pink at those words, both excitement and dread lying heavy in his chest. What does that mean? _What does that mean???_

Their noses bump as Jongin gets closer and Kyungsoo flinches away slightly, “Jongi—”

“No one is looking.”

“Someone is _always_ looking.” Just as those words leave Kyungsoo’s mouth, someone suddenly hops on a treadmill three down the line. The girl nonchalantly turns in their direction and trips with a loud gasp. Jongin pulls away from him with a frown and directs it right at that girl, who collects her things and scurries off.

And despite the situation, especially since he knows the girl just ran off to tell her friends _omg I saw Jongin and that Kyungsoo guy kissing in the gym,_ Kyungsoo starts to laugh. “I can’t believe you just _glared_ at her!”

“She interrupted me!” Jongin whines.

Kyungsoo is still laughing because this just tickles him so much. Mr. Kim has-no-bad-feelings-about-anyone Jongin literally threw eye daggers at someone because he didn’t get his kiss. It’s hilarious!

Jongin doesn’t think it’s very funny, however. But watching Kyungsoo laugh, cheeks a cute pink and his lips forming that adorable heart, Jongin can’t help himself. He leans down and places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s laughing mouth, colliding with his full upper lip and teeth, but not caring at all.

Kyungsoo pulls back in shock and Jongin, knowing he’s about to get pushed away, stands and grabs his bag. “I’m going to go home to shower and change. I’ll be at yours in 45 minutes.”

Successfully distracted from the kiss, Kyungsoo nods, “I’m going to do the same.”

Jongin nearly drops his bag with a loud gasp, “But you look cute!! Don’t change!”

Kyungsoo sighs at the gasp and tries really, really hard not to focus on the word ‘ _cute’;_ a word Jongin uses much too often to describe him… Instead he directs his focus on the pasty feeling of his skin and the greasiness of his hair. “I haven’t even showered, Jongin…”

Jongin, who had already begun to walk away, spins back around and smiles, part dreamy part _dangerous_. “You came all the way here without showering? Were you that excited to see me??” Kyungsoo, again, sighs heavily through his nose and kicks at Jongin’s shins because _yes_. Kyungsoo was that excited to see him, but like hell he’d let Jongin know that, “I probably deserved that.”

Kyungsoo nods once and walks past Jongin to exit the gym, “Xing and Baek spent a whole hour on thursday finding something for me to wear. It’d be a waste if I didn’t change.”

“I don’t care.” Jongin laughs, catching up to Kyungsoo quickly and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Kyungsoo stares straight ahead, not looking around the gym for obvious reasons.

“You’re insufferable.” He says and Jongin laughs again.

“At least wear your glasses, Kyung.” He nudges the rim of Kyungsoo’s black frames with the knuckles of his hand around the shorter’s shoulders. He leans forward just a bit to take a peek at Kyungsoo’s cute, flushed cheeks. “Shit, you look so nice with them on.” Jongin wants to say, ‘ _you always look nice’_ but he prefers not to make Kyungsoo too flustered and angry; besides, he wants to keep his arm.

“You’re _insufferable._ ” Kyungsoo squirms a little, but doesn’t try to remove Jongin’s arm from round him. Or break it.

“I heard you the first time.”

Instead, to Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo’s surprise, everyone who’s looking’s surprise, Kyungsoo fists the back of Jongin’s shirt as they walk together. “You’re the only one who says I look nice in glasses besides Xing.”

“Yeah, but I mean something _completely_ different than Yixing when I say it.”

“You sure about that?”

 Jongin’s face scrunches up in displeasure. And as they exit the gym, Jongin doesn’t care for Kyungsoo’s hum of confusion when he pulls him around the corner. Kyungsoo’s back hits the wall with a soft thud (because he would _never_ hurt his Kyung) and  he towers his taller body over him, one arm resting on the brick next to Kyungsoo’s head.

Kyungsoo burns red in the cheeks when Jongin aligns their faces, the taller looking remarkably attractive in the shadows of the trees nearby. “What are you doin—”

“When _I_ say it,” Jongin interrupts, his voice low and even the slightest bit _sultry_ , “the next time I kiss you, I want these,” Jongin nudges Kyungsoo’s glasses again and they start to feel heavy on the bridge of his nose all of a sudden, “to be in the way. I want to kiss you to the point that the lense are fogged up from our breath and crooked on your face.”

Images of Jongin’s warm hands on his waist, lips caught on his own, and his black framed glasses askew on his face, colliding with Jongin’s nose flashes through Kyungsoo’s brain before he can even stop them. Jongin’d have him leaned against something or sitting somewhere. His hands will feel as large and heavy as usual. He’d kiss Kyungsoo’s face, specifically around his frames, fogging up the lense. He’d prod at them with his nose, almost teasingly knocking them off one of Kyungsoo’s ears and—

Yeah, _no_. Now is not the time for this! Is there a time though? Better yet, _will_ there be a time? He could ask. He should ask. But instead he says, “Is that your kink or something?”

Jongin blinks at him. Once, twice, thrice and then bursts into laughter, moving his tall, warm body away from Kyungsoo’s. He wipes a tear from his eye because apparently Kyungsoo is very funny, “By the look on your face, I’d say it’s _your_ kink, Kyung. Not mine.” Kyungsoo nearly chokes and starts trying to sputter out a reply, but Jongin doesn’t give him a chance. He ruffles Kyungsoo’s unwashed hair, no grimace or distaste at its greasiness, and winks.

“See you in 45.”

 

 

 

 

 

As it turned out that thursday night, Kyungsoo did not own any none sweater-y sweaters. So Baekhyun pulled out the black cardigan he brought with him, going to Kyungsoo’s closet for a simple shirt in any color and finding none.

_“Do you even own colored clothing, Soo!??”_

Baek screeched at him, grabbing a dark gray tee and black stone-washed jeans.

Kyungsoo didn’t care about the lack of vibrancy in his closet, since he rather likes this outfit, despite it not being his usual sweater-look. The cardigan, he finds out, belongs to Chanyeol. Which explains why it’s a bit on the _large_ side, but that’s okay. Bigger clothes usually make him look smaller, which he _doesn’t_ like, but Xing and Baek assured him Jongin _would_.

Baek advised him very forcefully _not_ to comb his hair out as neatly and flat as usual. He said to leave it slightly unkempt and left a bottle of mousse of some sort in Kyungsoo’s possession to use.

 _Jongin will like it! Jongin will love it!_ They repeated and Kyungsoo has no choice but to trust them. Especially since he’s already done it and gotten dressed. He checks his reflection in the small mirror on the wall by his desk. He looks…

The same.

Honestly, there isn’t that much of a difference, other than the subtle wave of his bangs. Baek said he was supposed to look _‘even more amazing,’_ although he never looked amazing in the first place. He’s starting to have doubts. _All_ the doubts.

The knocks at the door only emphasize that doubt and Kyungsoo has half a mind to just _not_ answer it, but he does anyway because he knows who it is. Quickly, he grabs his glasses from his bedside table and puts them on. Jongin requests it of him, so… it almost feels like he doesn’t have a choice. But he also wants Jongin to think he looks nice. And Jongin thinks he does with his glasses, so glasses it is.

When he opens the door, self-conscious and looking at the ground, he doesn’t expect to hear a small gasp. He lifts his eyes and Jongin is repeatedly looking him up and down with both hands covering his mouth.

“Kyung!!” He exclaims, sparkles and hearts literally glowing in his eyes. “ _You look great! And you’re wearing your glasses~!”_ He coos, “and your _hair_ is _—_ You look amazing _._ ” His hands drop suddenly from his mouth though, as he reaches out to the hem of the oversized cardigan. He frowns, “This… is Chanyeol’s.”

“Y-yeah.” Kyungsoo stutters, hoping the cardigan being Chanyeol’s doesn’t mean he looks any less amazing than Jongin just said, “I’m borrowing it.”

Jongin releases the hem and bites his lip, “It looks great, Kyung… but is it bad that I’m upset you’re going to wear someone else's clothes on our date?”

That was the reassurance Kyungsoo needed and he can feel his shoulders relaxing. But back to what Jongin said. _Is_ it bad? Kyungsoo isn’t too sure. He feels like Jongin _should_ be upset about it. Kyungsoo’s going out with _him_ , not Chanyeol. But that doesn’t mean he should be wearing Jongin’s clothes though! So _yes_ , he should be mad, but also _no_ he shouldn’t be. “I—I don’t know… Do you—should I take it off?”

“No, no.” Jongin frantically reaches out to the cardigan’s loose sleeves, “This is just one more situation I want to fix.” He frowns down at it one more time and releases it. Kyungsoo’s brain circles around those words.

“Fix how?”

“I’ll show you in… maybe a week. But for now,” Instead of the sleeve, he takes Kyungsoo’s hand, “How do I look?” Jongin, still holding his hand, makes a grand gesture at his clothes and Kyungsoo just now notices what he's wearing.

Although it never matters what Jongin's wearing, because he always looks good. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say. Jongin looks perfect, especially in his dark rose-pink knit sweater (because it's  not Jongin without a pink sweater), jeans a deep blue. He's got the sweater tucked into them loosely, Kyungsoo could see a belt underneath. But that’s not important. What's important is the messily tied blue scarf around Jongin's neck. It’s not cold enough out for it, but Kyungsoo still finds it cute and would rather Jongin not take it off.

It makes Jongin look warm and comfortable and that makes Kyungsoo want to wrap his arms around Jongin’s waist in a tight embrace and bury his face in the messy scarf. But none of that will leave his mouth and none of those actions will take place. It's too… _embarrassing._

“Do I _have_ to answer that?” Kyungsoo blushes and looks down, pushes his glasses back up when he feels them slide.

Jongin whines and stomps his feet a few times. The sight of Jongin's shuffling shoes actually makes Kyungsoo smile, especially since he knows the younger isn't wearing socks. Apparently, as he found out yesterday night, Jongin never wears socks. “I told you I wanted to step up my game!”

“Jongin, I don’t know what you want me to say.” He says, not looking but still smiling.

“The truth, maybe?” Jongin uses the hand that is not holding his and lifts Kyungsoo’s chin. Kyungsoo, not expecting the sudden contact blushes even more. Jongin’s eyes are soft and almost pleading and Kyungsoo gives in. Like he’s been doing so much lately. Jongin is practically irresistible in so many ways, looks, eyes, smile, sometimes even when just standing still, and Kyungsoo is ready to stop resisting. There’s no point anyway.

“You—” Kyungsoo clears his throat, daring to and barely succeeding in looking Jongin straight in the eyes. And of course, Jongin stares right back, with a burning intensity. It almost makes Kyungsoo forget what he wants to say. But, no, to be honest, these are words Kyungsoo will probably never forget because every time he sees Jongin, they’re on the tip of his tongue.

“You look incredible.” He says quietly, and Jongin’s expectant face falls blank in surprise. “You look handsome, stunning, damn near _perfect._ You look… how you look every time I see you.”

Jongin blinks, mouth parted. He looks completely shocked. But what surprises Kyungsoo is the fact that Jongin’s cheeks are blushed pink. “Damn.” Jongin says, clearing his throat awkwardly, “I-i-I wasn’t ex-expecting that…”

Kyungsoo feels a little confident having flushed Jongin, “You said you wanted the truth.”

Jongin, still pink, holds Kyungsoo’s hand a little tighter. Kyungsoo grips back and Jongin smiles and intertwines their fingers, “Makes me wonder what other truthful things you're keeping from me.” He pouts and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest, that he’s not hiding anything, but Jongin tugs him down the hall. “C’mon! Let me show you my car!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t watch where they’re going, only looks between their intertwined hands, up Jongin’s arm, and to the back of his head. He can see Jongin’s bright, _beautiful_ smile even from this angle.

His heart trembles, flutters, thumps, literally _everything_ because of Jongin and what they’re doing and the unknown place they’re going.

Oh man.

He’s falling.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you!” Jongin turns to him, still walking. Still smiling. “You and those glasses are _adorable_. Thanks for wearing them for me.”

Shit, Kyungsoo’s falling hard.


	22. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Jongin share stories about their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on AFF literally hours ago and forgot to do it here!! I'm so sorry y'all!!  
> But! Good news update on wednesday! Maybe tomorrow, I'm almost done with the next chap. We'll see.

Jongin’s car turned out to not be anything special. Just a basic silver Hyundai with a TVXQ bumper sticker. His car not being anything special turns out to not matter, however, because the inside is perfectly clean and smells like the air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. Wild flowers. Nice.

Even Kyungsoo’s car isn’t this clean. He has at least a few books and empty water bottles scattered about. But Jongin’s car is pristine and Kyungsoo is thoroughly impressed.

“Don’t be fooled,” he says watching Kyungsoo look around the vehicle, “I had Yeol take it to get cleaned for me. I know you like clean things, so I wanted you to be comfortable.” Jongin starts the car and turns on the radio. An r&b ballad plays, one Kyungsoo’s heard but can’t find the words to.

“I was fooled.” He says, buckling up quickly when they pull out the parking lot, “But thank you, Jongin.”

Jongin takes a hand off the steering wheel, still driving with the other, and holds Kyungsoo’s. “You’re welcome.”

Kyungsoo does what he usually does when they hold hands, he looks down at them. Their palms are clasped in a comfortable hold. It's almost as if their fingers were just meant to fit like this, molded together in a way that’s so astonishing to Kyungsoo, he can’t help but stare.

Jongin's hands are always so warm where Kyungsoo’s are usually cold. If he were being funny, he'd say its because Jongin’s soul is just warmer than his. But that's not really a joke… its most likely the truth.

Kyungsoo suddenly notices the car isn’t moving. He looks up. Oh. They’re at a red light. Then he feels a tingle on the side of his face and lo and behold, Jongin had been staring at him staring at their hands.

He swallows and resists the urge to pull his hand away, “S-so,” he stutters, “any chance of you telling me where we’re going?”

Jongin’s eyes are still staring right into him, like he’s so deeply concentrated on Kyungsoo he can’t do anything else. It makes Kyungsoo’s skin itch all over, but in a pleasant way. It makes him want to lean over the console and just kiss Jongin for no reason. But Jongin looks away when the light turns green. “Yes. Did you eat breakfast?” ‘ _No,_ ’ Kyungsoo is about to say, but Jongin's laughing stops him, “I’m assuming not since you hadn’t showered this morning either.”

He let’s out a heavy sigh and gives Jongin's hand a harsh squeeze, “So what??? Stop teasing me about that.”

Apparently the squeeze hadn’t hurt Jongin, because he’s still all smiley, as usual. “Well then, let’s get you fed! I know a great café!!”

Kyungsoo only nods, not knowing if Jongin saw or not, and stays silent the rest of the ride. He leans his head on the window, humming to the music, and pretends he doesn’t see Jongin turn to smile at him every red light.

He pretends, but he _knows._ And he won't pretend he doesn’t like how that makes him feel.

 

 

 

They get to the café quicker than Kyungsoo expected. Jongin was so happy to go in, he barely shut off the car before barreling out of it, forgetting the keys hanging in the ignition. Kyungsoo grabs and pockets them and turns to get out as well, not expecting Jongin to suddenly open his door.

He's got a childishly excited smile on his face, “C’mon Kyung!” he exclaims, waiting for Kyungsoo to get out before slamming the door closed and dragging him in the café.

It's not so crowded inside. Of course there are full tables and people bustling back and forth, but it’s somewhat spacious in here. Jongin seems to know he doesn’t like crowded, cramped places and Kyungsoo appreciates that so very, very much. So much in fact, he barely cares that all the staff eye them as they walk in and slide into a booth. Its overly decorated with poorly drawn bears wrapped in blankets and Jongin seems to ignore the _“reserved”_ placard set atop it, placing it down on the booth seat. Kyungsoo wants to say something, but the ogling staff don’t look like they mind them stealing this table. So he lets it go. Besides, they all seem to know Jongin pretty well. And of course, everyone knows Jongin well on campus too… Jongin just grabs attention no matter where he goes.

“All the staff are waving at you.” He points out when an employee comes from the kitchen, spots Jongin, and waves happily. Jongin’s happy, familiar smile kind of makes him smile too, “Do you come here a lot?” The younger nods, dark brown locks flying in all directions before naturally falling back in place, messily on his forehead. Kyungsoo wants to run his hands through it.

“Oh yeah. Once every week, maybe twice if I can.” A waiter brings them two glasses of water and peeks at Kyungsoo. He smirks at Jongin as he walks off. Jongin only laughs good-naturedly, “It’s one of my favorite places; I’m glad I could take you.”

“M-me too.” Kyungsoo inwardly scolds himself for stuttering and picks up the menu, hiding his face in it. _Get yourself together_ , he thinks, _it’s no big deal._ But, really, it is a big deal. He’s on a date with Kim Jongin. The very same Kim Jongin whom he’s hated for the past three years. The very same Jongin he likes to be around. The _very same_ Jongin who looks like a Greek God but acts like a little pup.

How is anyone supposed to be calm or— or even normal in this kind of situation??

Kyungsoo peeks over the top of the menu. Jongin is still greeting the staff. That flattens Kyungsoo's mood a bit because shouldn’t Jongin be paying attention to him? He places the menu on the table, thinking he should make this feel more like a date, maybe ask some dumb, flirty questions to get Jongin's attention back. “So….” He starts, sliding the menu closer and scooting up in his seat, “what do you think I should get, Jongin? You know this place, so I bet whatever you pick will be—”

“Hold on, Kyung. I’ll be right back.” Jongin gets up from the booth, tapping the table once, and heading toward the register. Kyungsoo sulks, almost pouts, except he immediately stops when he looks toward Jongin again. He’s seriously over there talking to the pretty girl at the counter! _On their date_! And when the girl tickles Jongin’s chin, when Jongin blushes and giggles, Kyungsoo sees fire in his eyes _. Jongin giggled!_ And here Kyungsoo was, about to literally _flirt_ with Jongin and he's over there with a pretty girl. What the hell…

Jongin’s loud and obnoxiously endearing laugh fills Kyungsoo's ears. He comes back, beaming down at him. Kyungsoo continues to frown. “Our meal is free, Kyung!” Noticing Kyungsoo’s scowl and getting the wrong idea, Jongin panics, “but don’t think of me as cheap!” He says sliding in the booth next to Kyungsoo instead of in front of him like before, “I told her you were my date and she said our breakfast is on the house.”

That just makes Kyungsoo feel worse! He doesn’t even want the meal anymore, free or not. “Why would she do _that_? Won’t she get fired?” He wants to keep asking questions: ‘ _Why did she touch you like that?’ ‘Why did you blush?’_ or _‘Why did you go talk to her in the first place?’_ but no, he won’t do that. Because despite how upsetting it is, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he actually has the right to feel like this or ask things like that…

Jongin doesn’t catch onto Kyungsoo’s emotional inner battle and smiles at him, as dazzling as usual. “She’s my sister. She owns this café so she’s always giving me discounts and stuff.”

“Your…sister?” Jongin nods, looking back at the counter. Kyungsoo turns too and his sister waves excitedly at him, giving them both a thumbs up and a ‘ _eat a lot’_ hand gesture. “Oh!” Kyungsoo’s entire body calms down. Didn’t Jongin tell him once that he has a sister who owned a café? Shit, he did! Kyungsoo can feel the jealousy fizzle out of his body. Yes, yes, he was _very_ jealous. And angry, but mostly jealous.

Why?

Because Jongin is extremely attractive, and it gets on Kyungsoo’s last nerve because he knows he’s not the only one who thinks so. _Everyone_ thinks it too. So seeing Jongin talk to someone Kyungsoo himself thought was pretty bothered him. Kyungsoo just _knew_ she was attracted to him. She had to be.

BUT! The pretty girl is Jongin’s sister and there’s nothing to worry about. Or rather, no need to turn down a free breakfast, “Th-that’s so nice of her. And she’s, she’s gorgeous by the way.”

“Hey~!” Kyungsoo startles. Jongin crosses his arms, “You’re on a date with me…. Don’t call _my sister_ gorgeous. Call _me_ gorgeous.” Jongin adds a pout and Kyungsoo can’t hold back his smile, amused because wow. _Jongin_ is jealous he called his sister pretty.

“Yeah, yeah.” He dismisses halfheartedly, but agrees. “Okay.” Not like he can actually say no to Jongin anyway. And Jongin seems to know this, since he smirks wide and dangerous.

“Try and keep your attention on me all day, Kyung. I’ll go order for us.” He kisses the air and goes back to the counter to give his sister the order.

Kyungsoo feels silly. Having gotten all worked up over nothing, but something feels…off inside him. He can’t tell what it is, but as he watches Jongin interact with the rest of the employees, he feels a tightness in his chest. It’s not jealousy this time. It’s not a burn like jealousy is. It’s more of a stiffness and an ache, kind of like the feeling when you forget something very, very important.

So what is it? What is it that Kyungsoo’s forgotten? And why does he feel it as he watches Jongin mingle?

 

 

 

 

They both get muffins, Kyungsoo’s banana nut and Jongin’s strawberry, with a side of sunny side eggs. Jongin also ordered him a cup of chai tea.

Jongin is sitting in front of him again, offering to feed Kyungsoo a bite of his muffin every now and then. Kyungsoo refuses and, of course, Jongin pouts.

“Hey, Kyung.” He says, taking a sip of Kyungsoo’s tea instead of the full glass of orange juice he ordered for himself, “I feel like I don't know enough about you.”

Kyungsoo itches to take a sip after Jongin, but decides that would be weird and pushes the mug away, “That's because you don’t.”

Jongin tilts his head to the side, “That’s odd, isn’t it? We've already made out...”

Kyungsoo chokes, dropping his muffin. “We did not!” he sputters, gratefully taking the napkin Jongin hands him.

“We kinda did.” Kyungsoo sputters again at how nonchalant Jongin can be about mentioning them making out (which they _didn’t)_ in public. “We kissed and talked for _hours_ yesterday night. I’m still surprised you let me!”

“That doesn’t mean we made out!”

“It might as well.”

“But it was all lips! Besides,” Kyungsoo straightens up awkwardly in his chair and Jongin furrows his brows at the movement, “you probably don't know a lot about those people who were on your list.” Jongin’s brows tighten even more and warning lights start to flash in Kyungsoo’s brain. _Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop. Talking!_ “Would you have made out with them too?”

“Wow, Kyungsoo...” Jongin pushes his plate away harshly, the fork clanks onto the table, “you _really_ don't get it.”

Despite Jongin’s obvious display of anger, Kyungsoo maintains his blank face, wanting to distract himself and reaches for his tea, “I get it perfectly fine.”

“No, you don’t, but I’ll set the record straight.” Jongin leans up to the table, taking the mug from Kyungsoo’s lips and setting it aside. His eyes are downcast yet serious, “Sehun and Taemin convinced me to make that list _and_ picked most of the names because I only had one in mind." Kyungsoo blinks, trying to understand what Jongin’s saying and failing.

So Jongin didn’t write his list? That kind of makes sense. Kyungsoo remembers Sehun telling him he wouldn’t let Jongin put his name as first. But wait, now Kyungsoo’s confused. Jongin sighs, "If I had it my way, you'd have been the first and _only_ name on it.”

“Wha-what's that supposed to mean?”

“Kyung, seriously?” Jongin looks exasperated. And Kyungsoo feels bad because what Jongin said was pretty straight forward. He was meant to be the only name on the list. “It _means_ , the must kiss list I put out to get your attention was what I wanted to put out in the first place.”

Kyungsoo thinks back to that day. When that girl showed him the Must Kiss List taped to the tree. He remembers how outraged he had been seeing it, after he just told Jongin he wanted nothing to do with him. He remembers tearing all the lists up and running from Jongin every time he saw him.

He thinks back to the day Jongin’s first list came out. What would Kyungsoo have done? What would he have done if Jongin _actually_ put out his Would Kiss List with only his name on it? Would things still have turned out the way they are now? With Kyungsoo looking at Jongin in front of him and not thinking _‘oh god, I hate your guts’_ but instead thinking _‘oh god, I want to hold your hand.’_

Jongin sighs at the silence, assuming Kyungsoo really doesn’t understand what he’s saying or denying everything like usual, “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

Jongin shrugs, “I want you to tell me things about you. Like you'd tell Yixing.”

“That’s an awful example because he’s the person I trust most.”

“Add me to that list, Kyung.”

Those words sound almost like a plea in Kyungsoo’s ears, so he nods. He doesn’t even hesitate. There’s no need to. Jongin wants to be a person he trusts. Jokes on him, because Kyungsoo already trusts him a little too much. But there’s no way Kyungsoo can find the words to actually tell him that. Telling Jongin about his life would work though. If he opens up to him, shares with Jongin a few things only Yixing knows, Jongin’ll know. He’ll know that’s a list Kyungsoo _wants_ to add him to.

So Kyungsoo opens up and Jongin pays him with the most undivided attention, almost like Kyungsoo is a book he’s been wanting to read his whole life.

There’s not much for Kyungsoo to tell, at least not to him. So he begins with his family. His brother.

“You have a brother?” Jongin exclaims, “I only have sisters! What’s he like?” Kyungsoo isn’t sure where to start. His brother was great—is great. Was. He doesn’t know, but he tells Jongin he isn’t too sure anymore, that his brother is in rehab for making stupid decisions and having a stupid girlfriend. Jongin is shocked. He continues, saying that he hasn’t seen him since Chuseok.

“I haven’t seen mom since then either. Everyone’s living in Florida now.I fly out for holidays to visit.” Kyungsoo says he’s lucky to still be here in Korea actually. He had almost moved over there after he graduated high school. “—after my hyung… got into that _issue_ , but Xing convinced them to let me stay here. Helped me apply and get a dorm.” His step dad helps him pay for everything and sends him money every week, “He’s a good man, takes care of mom, which is why I’m alright with him. I… I love seeing them and I miss them a lot. But I’m thankful to Xing every day for helping me. I’d be miserable in America. I’d be with my family but…” The words die on Kyungsoo’s tongue. _But I really like it here._ He wants to say. _I really like it here now that I know you…_

Jongin’s eyes soften immediately and he takes both of Kyungsoo’s fidgeting hands and kisses them one at a time, maintaining eye contact, “Thank you for telling me, Kyungsoo. You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, well. I wanted to. You’re on my list.”

Jongin beams and doesn’t hesitate to lean over the table, kissing Kyungsoo softly on the lips. Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. Because despite all the hoots and whistles around them, kissing Jongin at the moment felt so, so right.

 

 


	23. A Little Bit in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes feelings hit you and Kyungsoo gets hit real hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha did i say wednesday??? I meant right now! Also this chapter is long, long, long. Nearly 4k... so, proceed with caution...

The smell of paperback books is one of Kyungsoo’s favorites. There’s overflowing joy in his chest at the rows and rows of shelves. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo to the mystery/sci-fi section in the book store he took him to. Kyungsoo is both confused and pleasantly surprised. His favorite genre. How does he know this? Then he figures Jongin must have asked in the group chat. His friends are too nosy _not_ to tell Jongin all his business anyway…

“Pick anything you want.” Jongin says, paying more attention to Kyungsoo’s fingers as he plays with them than the shorter’s bewildered expression.

“Why?” Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, “Do you have a sister who owns this too?”

“Haha no!” The laugh fades quickly away as Jongin comes up behind him and hugs him round his waist, pressing his cheek against Kyungsoo’s. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo doesn’t freeze or stiffen up, rather, he melts. “I told you I was spoiling you today.” Jongin whispers, holding him tight so Kyungsoo probably couldn’t shiver at his voice even if he tried, “You love books. I want to buy you a lot.”

“I literally just told you I had a rich dad sending me money. Don’t spend yours uselessly.” There’s no fight in those worse. Or really even much of a refusal because Kyungsoo’s gotten to the point where he’d let Jongin do just about anything. Buying him books is nothing compared to everything else he’d let him do.

“First of all, it’s not useless.” Jongin suddenly turns him around, arms going right back to their tight wrap on his waist. They’re pressed together chest to chest and Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s heartbeat thundering against his own. Their faces are so close, close enough that Kyungsoo can see every lash framing Jongin’s pretty eyes, “Second of all, I have plenty of money for today! I’m a man with a job~”

Kyungsoo laughs, turning his head to the side, giving himself a break from Jongin’s intense staring, “You don’t have a job.”

“I do too! The study group thing I do!” Jongin takes advantage of the cute cheek exposed to him and kisses it once. Just once, “I’m the tutor!”

“You tutor a whole group of people?”

“Yeah!” Kyungsoo returns his eyes back on Jongin’s. This must be why Jongin was so good at helping him with his essay. Jongin smiles down at him. He must look impressed. And he is. “I love teaching. I want to be a teacher.”

“A teacher.”

He nods, “I’ve wanted to ever since my niece was born. She is three now and I love her to pieces and I love seeing her learn even more.” There’s so much love and pure passion in his voice, it makes Kyungsoo feel warm in his chest, bubbly. “I’m joining the honors college next semester.”

“I—I didn’t know that.”

Jongin laughs his stupidly cute laugh again and presses their bodies even closer, nudging his nose on Kyungsoo’s glasses. “You didn’t know you were on a date with such a smart, handsome man~?”

Kyungsoo’s knees go weak. Literally, he feels himself slip the slightest bit from Jongin’s grasp. He’s starting to feel dizzy and almost gravitated to Jongin’s body. He needs to take a step back and _breathe_. He pushes Jongin’s chest and he releases Kyungsoo, somewhat. He actually just lets him go for a moment and then, once Kyungsoo distances himself, Jongin backhugs him again. Kyungsoo sighs, half content/half annoyed. But he’s not going to lie. The feeling of Jongin’s strong arms around him is a nice one.

Kyungsoo just goes around the store picking out books, Jongin following very, _very_ closely behind since he refuses to let Kyungsoo go. But later, he has no choice when Kyungsoo can’t reach a novel up on one of the top shelves. Jongin grabs it for him with ease, being sure to tease Kyungsoo and hold the book over his head. Kyungsoo pinches him and Jongin is stuck carrying the books Kyungsoo picks out and _not_ hold him. To fill the void, Jongin keeps their previous conversation going, telling Kyungsoo he wants to teach children of all ages all kinds of things, but math is his favorite.

Kyungsoo, wanting to share as well, but not exactly knowing how, explains that he’s a lit major only because he loves to read so much but doesn't know what he'll do with the degree. Because honestly what do people do with a Lit degree??

Jongin smiles, because of course his Kyung loves to read so much he wants to do it for a living. He tells Kyungsoo he has time to figure it out as long as he likes it. And Kyungsoo believes him.

Forty-five minutes, three kisses, and two more pinches later, Jongin happily buys Kyungsoo five books _and_ gets them matching mugs. Kyungsoo actually _needed_ a new mug, since Baekhyun broke his last one. So he wasn’t going to turn Jongin’s offer down. Besides, he likes the little annoyed chibi face on his. Jongin has one with heart eyes. And when you set them next to each other, Kyungsoo’s mug looks annoyingly at Jongin’s. It’s surprisingly cute and Jongin seems to love them, so Kyungsoo will too.

On their way back to the car, Jongin’s phone beeps. Kyungsoo’s stomach tumbles at the huge, chuckling smile Jongin makes towards the device.

That feeling is back again. That heavy, achy feeling.

 

 

 

When they pull up to their next destination, _Jongin's house,_ Kyungsoo is suspicious. Jongin assures him no one is home at this time. That both his mom and dad own a bakery and practically never leave it, but that doesn’t ease Kyungsoo’s suspicion or make him want to go inside. But he does anyway, taking interest in what Jongin just said.

“If your parents bake well and your sister owns a café, why can't you cook?”

“Guess I didn't get that trait...” Jongin says with a shrug and gestures him to the kitchen, opening the back door. Three dogs pile into the house and head to Jongin for a split second before attacking Kyungsoo.

“Dogs! How could I forget about your dogs!” Kyungsoo exclaims as they tackle him to the floor with tickling sniffs and licks. Jongin laughs excitedly, pointing at the dogs one by one.

“This is Jjanggu and Jjangah and Monggu!” Jongin sends a smile down at him, “You like dogs, right?”

Kyungsoo nods, well he nods as much as he can with all these dogs on top of him, “Ye-yeah. I would like one, but no pets in my dorm building.”

“You could co-adopt mine! They already love you!”

“O- haha okay, Jongin! Just- can you get them off me?”

“Right, sorry.” He takes a toy from by the door and squeaks it once. The dogs suddenly halt and scamper to Jongin, who tosses the toy outside. The dogs follow the toy wildly and the door is shut behind them. Jongin helps Kyungsoo up from the floor with a nervous giggle, “They can be pretty rowdy.”

“They’re cute.” Kyungsoo says, trying to brush all the dog hair from Chanyeol’s cardigan.

“Yeah, you guys match well.” Kyungsoo barely catches that sentence before Jongin is speaking again, “So… Would you like to visit?”

“Visit?”

“The bakery I mentioned earlier. They make amazing strawberry tarts! It's my favorite.”

“Strawberry anything is your favorite.”

“I didn't think you'd remember that...”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. Pfft, of course he remembers it. That was the day he had been so proud of Jongin’s baking, he doubts he’ll ever forget that day or the bits of information he stored along with it.

“Sure, Jongin.” He says, willing away the blush he obviously feels and Jongin obviously sees, “I'd love to visit and get some tarts.”

Jongin suddenly hugs him and that blush Kyungsoo was willing away? Yeah, its back full force. But the hug lasts as quick as it began and Jongin turns to the counter, taking out his phone, gleaming and beaming, “Great! Oh my gosh let me text my mom, they'll be so happy to meet you!!”

“Wait what?” Kyungsoo does a double take at Jongin, grabbing one of his wide shoulders and turning him around again, “What did I just agree to?”

“To come to the bakery.”

“And eat tarts!”

Jongin smiles and shakes his head as if to say _‘Oh silly, silly Kyung~!’_ “It's my _parents'_ bakery, Kyung.”

Kyungsoo gapes, not being able to find the right words and just flailing his arms around. Jongin doubles over in laughter, “I'm meeting your parents!?”

“Yeah! Wild, right!? I was kinda planning to do this after our fifth date for sure. Knowing you, the fifth date will probably actually be like, our tenth since you like denying things.” Kyungsoo shrieks in offense, “But yeah! We can go later in the day when it'll be less busy so they can talk to you-- and you're going a little pale Kyung! Let's sit you down!”

Jongin takes hold of him, leading him to the living room but Kyungsoo shrugs his hands off before they even leave the kitchen, “Wait a second! Why are you so sure I'd go on five, let alone ten more dates with you??”

“...you wouldn't?”

“N-no! I, I would. Just the way you said that... I felt weird about it.”

“I don't know how else to say it.” Jongin pouts, “But you will keep dating me, right? You like spending time with me like this, right?”

“Yes. And yes. For some reason, I-i-I really like spending time with you. You…” Kyungsoo’s swallows down his hesitation and just says it. He’ll say it, “You used to make me angry, but lately you make me happy.”

“Oh my god! I do?” Kyungsoo gives him two very embarrassed, red-faced nods and Jongin practically squeals, “You're so fucking cute! I could kiss you, but I won't!”

“You won’t?”

“Yeah, not here.”

“Because your family lives here?”

“Haha no! Not _here_ in the kitchen!” Jongin huffs indignantly, even folding his arms, “My family loves kitchens more than me sometimes. Also, I don't want you to think I'm kiss lusting for you or something-- even though I honestly am.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Clearly.”

“You have amazing lips, Kyung.” Jongin smiles dazzlingly, he doesn’t even look ashamed by his blatant flirting.

“New subject!” Flustered at Jongin being as straightforward as usual, Kyungsoo’s swats at him, “Why did you bring me here?”

“To show you my dogs!”

“You put them outside.”

“And to kiss you, of course. In private. Come up to my room! I hope they didn’t remodel it…”

“You _are_ kiss lusting for me, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo doesn’t mention he’s feeling the exact same way for him, he just lets Jongin take him by the hand and drag him upstairs.

They make it up to the room and Jongin’s phone beeps again. He releases Kyungsoo’s hand in favor of texting. It makes that feeling come back again. Except it’s emphasized when he gets a peek of the screen and sees a name he doesn’t recognize as one of Jongin’s friends. _And_ there are flower emojis by the name… Who is that? What do the flowers mean?

And now he knows what the feeling is. He vaguely recalls—no, bullshit vaguely _nothing._ It’s flooding his brain now. The words repeating and the feelings that come with them being too much for Kyungsoo to keep to himself. He takes Jongin’s wrists right as he pockets his phone, “Jongin...” he says a bit unsteadily, “I know this isn’t my place to ask, but who are you texting?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Jongin says, eyes looking guilty, “It’s one of my tutees. She was confused about something.”

“And that’s funny?”

Jongin looks confused for one second, before it dawns on him what Kyungsoo means and he nods, “Yes and no. She’s a foreigner named Lily. Her Korean makes me laugh a little sometimes. I know that’s mean.”

Kyungsoo nods. That explains the laughing and the flowers. Kyungsoo will just have to figure that Jongin’s the kind of guy to put emojis for all his contacts. But that doesn’t calm him down. Not the slightest bit. “Something has been bothering me all day. I’m just now figuring it out…”

“Shit, I don't stink do I???”

“What- no. No, you don't stink. It's just...” Kyungsoo covers his face and rubs it harshly. Damn. How did he forget something like this?? Maybe back then it didn’t matter. Or Kyungsoo convinced himself it didn’t. But now. Now it matters a lot. It matters because Kyungsoo's accepting things about Jongin, about _himself_ that he wasn’t accepting weeks ago. Jongin _likes_ him. Jongin has to like him. But…but…

Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hands from his face, frowning at the redness. It’s not a good redness, like the cute flustered kind Kyungsoo gets when he embarrasses him, “What is it? Kyung, what's wrong?” Jongin’s voice is tender and caring and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart flutter and stomach drop all at once.

“I'm confused why you're doing this.” Jongin goes ‘ _huh??’_ “Don't you… I mean before everything you told me that you....”

“I told you what?” Man, this isn’t where Kyungsoo wants to do this. Right in the middle of the hallway, in front of Jongin’s old room, in his parents’ house. But can it wait until after their date? Absolutely not. Kyungsoo won’t be able to sit through however many hours with this burning under his skin.

“You told me you had someone you were trying to date.” Jongin’s eyes widen and Kyungsoo takes that as a confirmation, “A-and back then you didn't mean _me_ , I know it. Even now when I think about it, I don't think you meant me and I’m confused cuz you’re— you're all over me every chance you get suddenly and buying me things and I just—” Kyungsoo takes his hands back and Jongin’s wide eyes sadden, “Did you get rejected or something?”

“What???” Jongin steps back a little, shocked and confused and not understanding why Kyungsoo is saying all of this when the answer should be obvious. But this is Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo, the one who is always _hellbent_ on denying everything. But he shouldn’t still be confused about this, about his feelings. When will Kyungsoo understand?! Jongin is going to get tired of explaining himself.

But Kyungsoo is confused. Kyungsoo _doesn’t_ understand. Kyungsoo just jumps to his own conclusions, “Are you doing this because you didn't get that person?”

“Kyungsoo you...” Jongin sighs, he doesn’t frown or look tired or angry. He just suddenly smiles and Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to do about that. Is this something to smile at? Is Kyungsoo missing something? “Actually you're right.” Jongin says, “I am doing this because I haven't gotten the person I like yet.”

“I knew it...”

“He didn't reject me though. He accepts everything I do and reciprocates if we're alone. He doesn't like people staring or rumors.” Kyungsoo’s breathing quickens. That… that all sounds awfully familiar. “So I can’t kiss him as much as I want to—which is often. Very often. But he’s nice to me, nicer than before. And-and he even got couple mugs with me on our date.”

Shit, this is _very_ familiar. Kyungsoo’s quickened breath stops short. It feels like he can't breathe. “J-jongin.”

“And he thinks I'm handsome and he told me today that he likes being around me. He told me,” Jongin steps closer and cups Kyungsoo's face in both hands, looking down at him affectionately and gently, “He told me I make him happy.”

 “Its me? Its me....”

Jongin laughs, thinking ‘ _finally he gets it now’_ , and says, “Duh, it’s you, Kyung! It’s not like I’m secretive about it.” Kyungsoo chokes up, a soft, reassuring warmth building up inside him. Those words do something to him, many somethings. Many good somethings. The way Jongin’s eyes look down at him, the way he cradles Kyungsoo’s face… is this what he thinks it is? Is Kyungsoo really feeling this right now?

“Is this real?” he asks out loud, to himself, really, and in a bit of a daze. The world around him is swaying. He’s dizzy, but only Jongin is showing up crystal clear in his eyes. No sounds come through his ears, but Jongin’s voice and his laughter.

Jongin kisses him, a loud one right on Kyungsoo’s unresponsive mouth, pulling away with a huge, bright, beautiful smile, “It is, so you can’t deny my feelings anymore, okay?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer or nod or show any signs that he’s comprehending. Jongin starts to worry. He rubs Kyungsoo’s red cheeks with his thumbs softly, “Kyung?”

Kyungsoo blinks once and reaches up. What he reaches for wasn’t clear to him until he’s grabbing Jongin’s deep blue, untidily knotted scarf with both hands and tugging him down. Kyungsoo closes his lips onto Jongin’s, slowly, but hurriedly. Nervously, but certain. He molds their lips together, pulling Jongin closer, receiving an _umph_ in surprise, but Jongin melts soon after, moving his hands from Kyungsoo’s cheeks to his hips. Jongin kisses him back and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do with himself when he feels Jongin's tongue lick the seam of his lips. It shocks him, startles him, makes him let out a tiny mewl he hadn’t known he was capable of. He parts his lips between kisses and Jongin, instead of deepening the kiss, clumsily pecks his open mouth, immediately pulling away to giggle. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want to laugh. Kyungsoo wants to kiss. Kyungsoo wants Jongin to hold him, to make him feel warm all over and leave flutters in his chest. He wants to be filled up with so much emotion, he’ll think he might explode. He wants, he wants.

He wants Jongin so bad.

“Wow…” Jongin breathes after his giggle fit, “Now I want to write a new list.” Kyungsoo brows pull together, because that is the least romantic thing Jongin could have said to him right now. “A ‘ _Kim Jongin Loves to Kiss: Do Kyungsoo’_ list.”

And now, Kyungsoo does laugh because all this talk of lists don’t matter to him. Jongin has made himself very clear. He likes Kyungsoo. But that doesn’t mean he wants a list _like that_ floating around their campus. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I wouldn’t. But I’m just so enraptured by you, I don’t know what else to do… I feel like telling everyone.” Jongin lets him go, taking a few deep breaths and removing his scarf, “I think I should take you home.”

“What about your parents’ bakery—”

“Another time, another time.” Jongin runs a hand up through his messy bangs, the action sends Kyungsoo’s blood running warm through his veins. “You look too beautiful and too flustered to meet _anyone_ in my family right now.”

“So… the date’s over?” There’s obvious disappoint in his voice and he tries not to let it show, especially when Jongin nods.

“For today. But they’ll be more. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

 

 

The ride back to campus was one Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if he enjoyed or not. There was a thick air hanging around them. It was heavy and warm and every time they locked eyes, Kyungsoo flushed from the neck up and had to look away. It was unbearable and overwhelming. He sends Yixing a text, saying he’s coming home and his chest hurts very very badly. Yixing sends back a single ‘ok’ and that was it.

They get to Kyungsoo’s dorm and Kyungsoo stops outside the door, not wanting to go in just yet. Jongin doesn’t seem to want him to go yet either. And with a lingering touch on his wrist and eyes saying much more than Kyungsoo can comprehend right now, Jongin leans in, as if they’re about to kiss, but instead lowly whispers _see you tomorrow_ into Kyungsoo’s ear, lips lightly grazing his jaw on the way back. Jongin winks and lets him go, leaving him standing in the hall, and Kyungsoo's completely winded by it all.

When he steps inside his room ready to call Yixing to scream or something similar, his friend is already sitting on his bed, phone in hand, with half amused look in his face. Kyungsoo isn’t even in the right frame of mind to wonder how Yixing got in. He just flops on the bed next to him, lying his head in Yixing’s lap, and curling into a ball.

“So…” Xing begins and sets his phone down, “how'd it go?”

Kyungsoo can’t understand why all these emotions are shooting out all at once, but his eyes suddenly start to water and drops fall. Yixing jolts, so Kyungsoo suspects he must have felt tears soak into his pants leg, but he doesn’t try to sit Kyungsoo up.

He’s deep. Kyungsoo’s fallen too, too deep. He’s not swimming in denial anymore. He’s swimming in _feelings_ for Jongin. Except he doesn’t know how to swim and he’s… he’s just drowning. And Kyungsoo opened himself up to Jongin and Jongin gave him his full attention, all with a blindingly beautiful smile. Jongin’s eyes lit up just as bright as that smile when he talked about his dreams of teaching. He is so sincere and so steadfast and passionate about his dreams and he’s kind and caring and maybe Kyungsoo is a little bit in love. It’s not even that big of a deal realizing this. The real issue is that he spent so much time convincing himself Jongin was a bad person when he’s literally the purest person in the world.

They told him. Everyone fucking _told_ him he had feelings for Jongin and maybe if he would’ve listened, the shock wouldn’t have hit so hard. To the point of tears. But he’s got so many emotions he needs to let out and he doesn’t know how!

“Xing, this isn’t fair…” he whimpers, “I think I like him... I really like him.”

Yixing cards his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair soothingly, “I fucking knew it.”

Kyungsoo laughs the slightest bit before the tears roll again. He feels sick to his stomach but at the same time so inexplicably happy. He wants to jump out this bed and go to Jongin again. For no reason other than to be near him and that’s so _scary_ to Kyungsoo. How can he fall this hard so fast? “Oh god, Xing, I think I love him. Wh-wha-what… what do I do?” Yixing swallows the _I told you so’_ s on his tongue at Kyungsoo’s panicking and just keeps ruffling his hair.

“You tell him.”

Kyungsoo sits up suddenly, eyes glassy, cheeks red. He looks frantic and grasps onto Yixing’s wrist, “B-but how? How do I do it??”

“When the moment is right, you’ll know.”

“S-so, I can keep it to myself?” Yixing nods his head and Kyungsoo shakes his, almost in a state of delirium, “I can’t _do_ that! I feel like I’m going to combust!”

“Soo, just tell him when it feels right.” Yixing pulls Kyungsoo into his arms  and lays them both down on the pillows. Kyungsoo lets Yixing comfort him, lets the fabric of his shirt and the hand soothingly rubbing his back lull his panic away. “It could be now, it could be next week, but do it. He’ll be so happy to know.”

Kyungsoo nods onto Yixing's shoulder. This is why he loves and trusts Xing the most. He always knows what to do and what to say. Kyungsoo doesn’t feel crazy anymore but he doesn’t exactly feel better either. What should he do now?

Will Yixing have to share? Because he's not the only one Kyungsoo loves and trusts most anymore.

Jongin won that title today...


	24. How Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin gets a pep talk and Kyungsoo is ready to beat someone up. What else is new...

Jongin is literally on cloud nine right now. He and Kyungsoo have gotten so much closer since their date on Saturday and Jongin is loving every single second of it.

There is a small change in Kyungsoo’s behavior with him that is slightly worrying. For example, he blushes non-stop at the tiniest amount of skinship Jongin initiates, he doesn’t look him in the eyes for more than half a second, _and_ he’s constantly looking at Jongin’s hands. Really, he won’t stop looking until Jongin takes one of his and interlaces their fingers together.

Why is any of that worrying?

Simple. It’s because this isn’t the Kyungsoo he’s gotten used to. Kyungsoo is supposed to cringe and be snarky and blush but swear to his mother’s mother he’s blushing in _anger._ Jongin is concerned because this new soft!Kyungsoo is not what he knows.

Uncharted territory is what it feels like. And Jongin doesn’t have a map yet, but you can bet he’s going to draw one.

In fact, he should do that right now. He’s been with his friends for about half an hour, texting Kyungsoo under the table. Mostly one-sided texting (at least that part of Kyungsoo is still the same…) And since Chanyeol is with them today, he kind of wants to get some stuff off his chest.

“Guys,” Jongin says slowly, placing his phone on top of the table, “Can we talk about my date with Kyu--”

“Finally!” Sehun erupts, spreading his upper body out on the surface. “You haven’t said a _single thing_ about it and it’s already Tuesday!”

Chanyeol nods in agreement. “Kyungsoo hasn’t even told us about it—or well, he hasn’t told anyone other than Xing,” he says, “And he seems almost sworn to secrecy, blood-oath, brother-bond or something complicated like that.”

Jongin bites his lip at that. This must mean Kyungsoo wants to keep things on the low again. Strange, because he didn’t get any short and strict messages saying _not_ to tell anyone, but that doesn’t mean he should just go running his mouth and make his Kyung angry. Although at the same time, he’s kind of in a tough place. Kyungsoo can vent to _Yixing_ about their date, can’t Jongin be allowed to do the same?

Except, Kyungsoo only told one person and Jongin’s got three people in front of him, waiting. Maybe he should just talk to _one_ of them.

Possibly Taemin; he tells Taemin everything.

Definitely not Sehun because he is messy and may go right to Kyungsoo about it…

Chanyeol is a great option too. He’s pretty sensible and he knows Kyungsoo so well.

Really, honestly, he wants to tell them all. Okay, so the best thing to do is to just shoot Kyungsoo a quick text. Just to let him know.

 

kyung...  
just a heads uP  
my friends wanna know how our date went  
so…i'm telling them

From: Kyung ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
ok

 

Jongin blinks down at his phone in surprise. Okay? That was strangely… easy and not what he expected at all.

 

From: Kyung ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
uh  
wanna go eat with me later?  
i want fast food…  
i’ll drive?

 

Shit, wow. This surprises him even more! Did Kyungsoo just ask _him_ on a date?? Well, pulling up to the drive-thru at a local McDonald’s isn’t really a date… but still!! This is big. Kyungsoo hasn’t really invited Jongin anywhere. Jongin does all the inviting or tagging along without permission. What is with all these surprises?? Jongin’s heart can’t take anymore of soft!Kyungsoo! It’s killing him in all the good ways!

“Nini, don’t clutch your chest like that.” Taemin tosses a low-cal oven baked cheeto at him. Jongin didn’t realize how hard he had been gripping his shirt, “What did Kyungsoo say?”

“Wha-what makes you think I was texting him?”

Sehun scoffs, “Your eyes do that whole _sparkle gleam_ thing for anything that has to do with Do Kyungsoo. Let’s be honest.”

Jongin pouts. That is not true! …okay, yeah maybe it is. Kyungsoo is just too cute and attractive, is Jongin _not_ supposed to have heart eyes for him?? If you ask him, he’d say the heart eyes are definitely necessary and absolutely well deserved. Especially now.

“Kyungsoo asked me to have dinner with him…”

Chanyeol suddenly starts choking on his saliva, swatting away the multiple hands that try to pat his back, “ _He_ asked _you_???” Jongin nods slowly, “Really???”

“Well now you have to tell us about Saturday, Nini.” Taemin says, “If Yeol is surprised, this must be serious.”

At this point, Sehun is abnormally quiet but his face gives him away. He looks like Jongin is about to give him the best gift of his life, or of his Tuesday afternoon… Either way Jongin agrees with Tae. If Chanyeol is _that_ surprised Kyungsoo invited him to dinner, he wonders what else Kyungsoo might have done on their date that’ll shock him.

“Um,” Jongin bites his lips, almost abusing it as he thinks of where to start, “We had breakfast, I bought him some books, we went to my house--”

Chanyeol starts to choke again, “Your _house_!?” Sehun and Taemin burst into laughter at Chanyeol’s misery, “You took Kyungsoo to your house??? Xing is protective of him; how are you alive right now??” Jongin gapes at him. He had an idea of how protective Kyungsoo’s friend was the first time he group chatted with them.

“I only showed him my dogs!” He lies. Well, partially, but his friends don’t need to know that! Or maybe they do… “And… he kissed me.”

“ _Kyungsoo_ \--” Taemin smacks Chanyeol upside the head before he can start choking again.

“Calm down, Yeol.”

“Guys, really.” Jongin whines, “He—he suddenly pulled me down and kissed me… We were talking about my feelings for him and then… well I— I sent him home.” Jongin still isn’t exactly sure _why_ he took Kyungsoo back to his dorm when he could’ve taken them anywhere else. He just couldn’t be in that house with Kyungsoo anymore, feeling like that or with Kyungsoo looking up at him like he did. He probably would’ve made some bad choices…

This time it’s Sehun’s turn to start choking, he also starts to slap Chanyeol on the arm frantically, “Why in the world you send him home? And you didn’t play _hide the twinkie_?!”

“SEHUN!!!” Jongin erupts, cheeks glowing bright, cherry red.

Chanyeol punches him back (which is what Jongin was ready to do), “Sehun, you’re disgusting. If I recall correctly, this is the second time you’ve insinuated sex in Jongin’s relationship with Soo!”

“Or lack thereof.” Taemin mutters under his breath, but Jongin catches it anyway and frowns. Taemin looks up at Jongin’s puppy eyes and sighs, “I mean, you’re not in a relationship. He could be… playing _‘hide the twinkie’_ with someone else for all you know.”

Jongin turns even redder. With anger. And an intense burning jealousy. Just the thought of that—no, god no. Jongin doesn’t even _want_ to think about that! His Kyung with someone else???? No, no, no! Good bye thoughts! _“_ He w-wouldn’t! Why— how could you say that?”

Taemin raises his hands in defense, “I’m just saying. There’s no solid line, Nini.”

“He wouldn’t do that! He knows that would hurt me! He likes me!” Jongin’s nearly close to tears. Chanyeol and Sehun watch the two carefully as Taemin tries to calm Jongin down, but proceed to make it worse.

“But has he told you?”

“He doesn’t have to, I know he does!” Those words brighten up his mood a bit. _He knows Kyungsoo likes him._ Honestly, who in their right mind could stay mad? “Plus, I know it would probably take a lot out of him to try and tell me,” He can’t help but giggle, “My Kyung and his emotional constipation.”

“So it doesn’t bother you?” Taemin has a pitying look on his face, as well as Sehun. Chanyeol looks strangely neutral though.

“Bother is a strong word. Sure I would _like_ to hear him say it… Maybe that’s all I ever want to hear him say, but I know how he is.” He turns to Chanyeol’s blank face, “You and his friends told me once before that he’s bad at expressing himself.”

He nods, a bit absently, like he’s thinking far too hard. “I’d say he’s gotten better at being truthful about it at least.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Ah, well.” Chanyeol scratches his ear. He looks like he doesn’t know how to say what he’s trying to. Or like he shouldn’t say it at all, but he does. “Kyungsoo dated someone before.” Jongin gapes, “No, no Jongin, don’t worry. It wasn’t even serious, especially not something you should worry about.”

Relief spreads through out Jongin’s entire body. In those short few seconds all Jongin could think about was Kyungsoo, _some guy,_ and twinkies!! “Then what are you bringing it up for?!”

“Well I’m just doing a little comparing. He was pretty expressive with that guy. A little too nice to him.” The table stares in confusion, “Like, it wasn’t the _real_ Kyungsoo. I think he’s a lot more honest with you.”

“You think he’s honest?” Taemin yelps, “And not constantly in denial?”

Chanyeol nods, “Especially now, after everything you just told us. _He_ kissed Jongin. Not the other way around. After doing that, there’s nothing left for him to deny.”

Jongin’s getting antsy, his leg rocking a mile a minute. “So… I’m right? He _does_ like me??”

“Jongin, as one of Kyungsoo's closest friends and after knowing him for nearly seven years,” He takes hold of Jongin’s shoulder in a firm, friendly grasp, “I can confidently say, yes, he likes you. He’s changing with you, it's obvious.”

“YES!!” he cheers, jumping from the table suddenly and running off. No one says anything at the abrupt leave, figuring Jongin’s most likely going to his lecture or to Kyungsoo.

Taemin goes back to his nasty bag of chips, “You’ve made him happy.”

“Of course I did.” Chanyeol boasts, smirking and all, “And when Soo finally grows a pair and confesses to him, he'll be even happier.”

“I want Nini to be happier now.” Sehun sassily flips his blonde hair from his eyes, trying not to appear as caring as he feels. “All he wants is Kyungsoo to be his. He wants everyone to know.”

“Aww Hun~” the two coo at him.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he sent that text. He knows why he said okay. He doesn’t care if Jongin tells his weirdo friends about their date, as long as they don’t come to him with bullshit like Sehun did last time. Chanyeol will probably tell all their friends too and the circle will be complete. Honestly, this just saves Kyungsoo some time.

Speaking of time.

It’s been exactly two hours and 6 minutes since he’s asked Jongin to eat with him and he can’t focus on his studies knowing Jongin is off somewhere on campus anticipating spending time with him. Shit, Kyungsoo is anticipating too, except in a much more anxious kind of way and maybe he should’ve left his lecture earlier when he started biting his nails.

Suddenly, he feels like hiding and running again, except he can’t because he already sent the message and even if Jongin didn’t reply, his answer is obviously yes. But that kind of makes him happy. Well, scratch the _kind of,_ it _does_ make him happy. All the time they’ve spent together since their date has really put Kyungsoo in his feelings. He really does think he loves Jongin. And honestly, what is there not to love about him? Jongin is damn near perfect and, as wonderful as that is and as happy as it makes him, it annoys Kyungsoo to no end. Only because it took him so long to realize it. Thinking about his past self… _ugh_ , how annoying…

Although, not as much as _this._

As his lecture room clears, there’s a sudden roar of noise from outside the door in the hall. Probably a fight or that new handsome Chem Professor the girls in his Lit class kept whispering about. But no. There’s no fight, no hot prof.

Just _this._

Kyungsoo goes into the hall and immediately everyone turns to him, not a good sign… He eases past the annoying stares, trying to fight the tingling uneasiness going up his spine, when he sees it.

“Mother f—” Kyungsoo growls and rips the list off the wall. Yes, the _list._ A list that reads: _Kim Jongin HAS Kissed: Do Kyungsoo_

“I’m in love with an idiot. I’m _in love_ with an _idiot!!_ ” Kyungsoo grumbles to himself, turning a firey red in the face. Everyone in the hall watches his every move as he sends Jongin a text asking where he is. Jongin says he’s in lecture and sends him the building and room number. Kyungsoo assumes Jongin thinks he’ll be waiting outside the room.

Hahaha _no_!

Kyungsoo’s brain is telling him not to wait. Kyungsoo’s brain is telling him to flip the fuck out. So he does. He storms off to the building and bursts into the room. The entire lecture hall stares at him in shock, the professor pauses the documentary they were watching and sighs. Kyungsoo bows at the professor, “I’m honestly so sorry, sir. But this can’t wait.”

“I get paid either way.” He says and sinks into his chair. The students don’t seem bothered by the intrusion either, since Do Kyungsoo marching up to Kim Jongin’s seat with a… a _list_ in his hand is much, much more interesting!

“Kim Jongin, what in the actual hell is this?” he demands shoving the crumbled list in Jongin’s face.

“What is wha—” It takes two seconds for all the blood to drain from Jongin’s cheeks. He snatches the list and rereads it several times, like it’ll change what he sees. He looks up at Kyungsoo, eyes scared and frantic. “I didn’t do this!”

“ _You didn’t do this?!_ ” Kyungsoo nearly screams, but he’s trying so hard at staying _slightly_ calm in front of all of Jongin’s classmates, “It’s exactly the same as all your last lists!”

Jongin shakes his head and keeps shaking it as he tries to explain himself, “Kyung, I swear to you! I know you don’t like this kind of stuff! I didn’t do it!” He pleas, “I have been in lecture all morning and with my friends just before this for lunch! I didn’t do it!”

“Then _who_ did!?” Kyungsoo turns to the class of students and each one shakes their heads as well.

“I don’t know!”

“Well you have to find out!”

“What!?” Jongin scrambles out of his chair, reaching for Kyungsoo, but the older takes a step back and holds out a hand that clearly says _‘stop.’_ Jongin sits back down, “W-wh-what happens if I _don’t_ find them?”

“Doesn’t matter! We’re not—!” Kyungsoo pauses and looks around the room. Really, all fifty of these students don’t need to know they had a date tonight, “No eating tonight!” A little bit vague, but Jongin catches on immediately and pouts like no tomorrow.

“No fair!” He whines, kicking his feet in his chair. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “What do I get if I find the person who did it?”

Kyungsoo sighs, “I don’t know, Jongin. What do you want?” Jongin’s eyes suddenly light up with mischief and Kyungsoo regrets asking.

“I want an award.”

“Whatever.”

“Of _my_ choice.”

Kyungsoo is afraid to ask what that means. If Jongin’s smirk is any indication, it probably involves a lot of kissing… He doesn’t mind that, to be honest, but he’s not going to let Jongin know. He needs to stay serious here. “I don’t _care,_ Kim Jongin! I just want this _gone_!”

Jongin takes one more look at the list and nods happily, saluting at him. “Consider it done, Kyung!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update tomorrow (or i guess whenever I wake up cuz its 12am where I am...) since the chapter is done, just needs a few tweaks here and there. Look out for it *wink wonk*


	25. That's None of Your Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit too personal (in more ways than one) when everyone wants to know Kyungsoo's business

Kyungsoo isn't exactly sure why Dae wanted to meet up for dinner. But since he canceled his plans with Jongin tonight, he agrees anyway and waits with Yixing for everyone to show up. Jongdae walks up to the table with a shit-eating grin and a ham sandwich. Kyungsoo isn’t worried about the sandwich though; that face means trouble. “So,” he says taking a seat, “You do realize people think you and Jongin are engaged, right?”

Kyungsoo spits out his juice all over the table. Yixing, who had been enjoying his pizza, sighs heavily and pushes the newly moistened slice away. Kyungsoo could care less, “WHAT??!”

Jongdae grins some more at Kyungsoo’s outburst, “There’s a rumor going around that you proposed to him that Monday you had your not-date.”

“I WHAT??”

“That’s nothing!” Baekhyun suddenly comes running to the table, slamming his hands down on its surface, then grimacing when it feels damp. Nevertheless, he scowls, “Kyungsoo you’re a dirty liar!”

Kyungsoo groans and rubs his temples, “There’s too much going on in my life right now…”

Baekhyun plops down next to Jongdae with an angry huff. “You lied to us all! You and Jongin kissed on your date, didn’t you???” Surely enough, he’s pulling out one of those goddamn lists from his backpack, shoving it in Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo snacthes it from him and tears it up. This situation feels a bit like déjà vu, “I can't believe you wouldn’t tell us!”

“I can,” Xing says, giving Kyungsoo’s shoulder an apologetic pat, “We aren’t exactly the quietest group of friends….”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER!” Baek screeches, only proving Yixing’s point, “You better spill the beans, Do Kyungsoo! Did you guys kiss on your date this weekened??”

“And this is your business _how_?” he drones, and Jongdae snorts at his sass.

Baekhyun looks highly offended, “Because I deserve this after being deceived and dressing you! Did. You. Two. KISS??” Kyungsoo hardly agrees with that, because dressing him or not, none of them _really_ need to know he and Jongin kissed, or rather, that he and Jongin kiss _very often_. None of that is important, but it _is_ important if he wants Baekhyun to shut up and stop shouting. People around the dining hall are eavesdropping, obviously. So he just nods once, earning a gasp from… well he doesn’t know. It could be from anyone in the room to be honest.

“Yes. We did kiss.” He says calmly, taking notice of how silent the room has gone. Well damn, no point in keeping quiet about it now… Not with lists out, not with Chanyeol knowing, not with nosy-ass Baekhyun in his business (as per usual). He lets out an annoyed breath through his nose, “At least four?—no five times. I don’t know, I wasn’t counting.” His lunch table erupts with noise.

“What????”

“Oh shit, really??”

“Five times!!?”

They all gape at him, “To be honest, my nosy friends, we’ve been kissing since our _non-date_. But that’s none of your business.” They continue to gawk and Kyungsoo is about to keep shocking them, but his phone beeps.

 

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡  
oh my sweet kyung  
i have news for u  
pls meet me at ur room~

 

He smirks, feeling a little daring and turns the phone to his friends. Baekhyun nearly faints upon reading the screen and has to grasp onto Jongdae for support.

“Do Kyungsoo!”

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet with Jongin. Depending on what he tells me, we might be kissing some more. Have a good meal.”

Baekhyun begins to sputter, grasping Jongdae harder and crying fake dramatic tears as he leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo makes it to his dorm building, Jongin is already waiting outside his door. When he spots Kyungsoo approaching, his entire face lights up in happiness, tail wagging if he had one.

“Kyung!” he exclaims, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo as the shorter unlocks the door. They enter the room tripping a bit, “I found him! I found out who made that list!!”

Kyungsoo squirms in Jongin’s hold and squeals the tiniest bit when Jongin places a warm kiss on the back of his neck. “How did you find out so fast?” It’s only been a few hours since he threatened Jongin in front of that lecture hall. Jongin releases him in favor of leading him toward the bed. He sits on it and maneuvers Kyungsoo by the hips to stand in front of him in the space between his legs. Kyungsoo’s body responds pleasantly to this position. He finds he rather likes looking down at Jongin for once, having Jongin stare up at him.

"Reward first, explanations later."

"But I—"

Jongin cuts him off with two—three—four soft pecks to the lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter closed. Even after everything, Kyungsoo’s legs still turn to jelly at Jongin’s kisses. Shouldn’t he be used to it by now? Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s never quick enough to react, to initiate. Jongin always has control and Kyungsoo feels like he should push himself, like before; he should take some initiative. Even if it’s a little out of his comfort zone. Lately Jongin has been making him feel so funny. _Good_ funny. It’s hard when they’re just casually together and Jongin smiles at him, or hugs or kisses him. It was hard to even look at Jongin for a few days after coming to terms with his feelings and all the feelings that come with it.

Specifically, the ones where Kyungsoo can’t believe how beautiful Jongin is and how much he wants to touch Jongin’s gorgeous skin and press their bodies close. Right now, his hands gripping Jongin’s forearms… yeah, that’s not enough.

Kyungsoo parts his lips when he feels Jongin nibble at them, but Jongin goes no further. It’s almost as if he has no intention of deepening the kiss at all. So maybe this is Kyungsoo’s chance to take a bit of control. He drags his hands from Jongin’s arms to the messy strands on the back of his neck. He pulls Jongin closer, urging him to part his lips, but Jongin sticks to slow kisses.

This is driving him insane. In both a good and bad way. Especially when Jongin’s hands slide their way under his jacket and shirt. The touch chills on his skin, but burns just as much. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open to release a low whimper when Jongin’s hands are suddenly behind him, gripping his ass. His hands squeeze and knead and Kyungsoo pushes against him compulsively. Well, _shit_ , so much for control because Kyungsoo isn’t sure what kind of award this’ll turn out to be anymore. Jongin mumbles a _‘damn’_ onto his lips and goes back to caressing Kyungsoo’s pretty, smooth skin.

Their lips are pressed onto each other’s again, Jongin gentle and Kyungsoo demanding; frustrated. Why won’t Jongin just touch him more; kiss him deeper? He smells so good and his lips are sweet and soft, Kyungsoo wants to only breathe him in. He doesn’t care if Jongin has the slightest bit of stubble on his chin or how it itches every time they adjust the angle of their kiss. Kyungsoo’s never wanted anyone so close like this before. He just wants Jongin closer, closer, and so much closer.

But suddenly, Jongin is getting farther and pulling away. Kyungsoo barely stops himself from chasing Jongin’s retreating mouth. He can’t even open his eyes to look at him. His lids are just so heavy with bliss and the warmth of their kiss, but he can’t. Although he has to, when Jongin asks. So he does. Fluttery and shakily, but he opens them and is met with a wide-toothed smile, gleaming its usual beautiful brightness. Kyungsoo feels his heart jump into his throat because Jongin is looking at him like he’s holding his entire world in his hands.

“Hi,” Jongin says.

“Hi…” he replies, voice a little rough, but it doesn’t keep Jongin from smiling.

“I’ll explain now.”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, a little dazed, “You don’t have to. It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes.” Kyungsoo says, very distracted from the heat surrounding them, the coil in his stomach, and the hands that won’t stop rubbing along his waist. And Jongin never breaks his intense, hot stare from Kyungsoo’s eyes. It’s infuriating and, quite honestly, such a _turn on_ …

“So, you _don’t_ want to know who did it, right?”

Kyungsoo shivers when Jongin’s hands sneak further up, warm palms on his chests and around on his shoulder blades. Goosebumps arise on his skin. This is torture. What exactly is Jongin _still_ doing if he has no intention of continuing it?? Kyungsoo’s blood is running so warm in his veins and the room feels steamy and dizzy. Kyungsoo’s own hands tighten to a fist. He wants so much to slide into the neck of Jongin’s shirt and let his hands wonder, but settles for resting them on Jongin’s broad shoulders. “I—… right.”

“But I have to tell you to earn my prize,” He whispers, angling his face upward at Kyungsoo’s. His breathing quickens when Jongin’s eyes flicker to his lips and then licks his own. His smile is faltering a tiny bit. Not into a frown, but into something a little less… intimate. So Kyungsoo is confused when he starts to giggle. “Sehun did it!” Jongin’s boisterous laughter knocks Kyungsoo out of his stupor. He did it… _he_ meaning _Sehun_ meaning Jongin’s annoyingly bratty blonde friend…

His fists clench tighter, but not with tingling anticipation this time. “He said he did it because he was tired of waiting for me to be happy or something like that. Kinda nice of him,” Jongin laughs, “But shit methods.”

Kyungsoo reaches right behind where Jongin is sitting and whacks him upside the head with one of his pillows, “I don’t see the funny part!!”

Jongin _oof_ s at every whack and buries his face into Kyungsoo’s chest, of course not letting go of Kyungsoo’s waist. And Kyungsoo stops moving, afraid Jongin might pull away and he doesn’t know when the next opportunity to have Jongin’s hands in his shirt will come. “Don’t hit me again.” Jongin whimpers.

“I won’t,” Kyungsoo drops the pillow and wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, a little tightly because he’s kind of mad at him for laughing. And also very mad at him for ending his ‘ _prize’_ so abruptly… but he won’t take that out on Jongin. “I’m going to hit your friend!!” Jongin’s laughter against his chest and his fingers skirting ticklish-ly on his waist remind him of how much closer he wants to be, so he pulls Jongin as close as he can.

“I told him his life was in danger. Good luck finding him.” Jongin suddenly lays backward, and Kyungsoo falls atop of Jongin on the bed. They shuffle a bit, until Kyungsoo’s back is against his plush blankets and head on a pillow. Jongin’s body covers half of his and the younger’s cheek is pressed on his chest. Kyungsoo’s arms haven’t left their place around Jongin’s neck and shoulder. And, of course, his hands never slide from under Kyungsoo's shirt. Kyungsoo wants to ask if Jongin can hear his heartbeat. He wants to stay like this. He wants to ask Jongin to stay. Jongin should stay here tonight.

“You underestimate me.”

“Can we leave the lists up though?”

“Why?”

“Because I want people to know _I’m_ the only one kissing you.” To prove his point, he crawls up, still flush against Kyungsoo, and kisses his lips, “So they should back off!”

Kyungsoo only chuckles, “Jongin, trust me when I say you have no competition.” Their lips meet again and this time they don’t part. Jongin doesn’t seem to want them to and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind saying every word against Jongin’s soft mouth, “If anyone has competition it’s _me_. Just look at yourself…”

There’s a scoff. “And you look at _yourself!_ Absolutely flawless!” Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin tries to kiss the sounds away, “But even if someone likes me, you don’t have to worry!” He laughs again when Jongin starts to tickle him, “You're the only person I've liked since high school!”

Kyungsoo immediately flushes red, “I know you’re not kidding, but _damn._ Really??”

“Really really. “

“But that’s.....that's a long time...” Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo starts to feel uneasy under him like this, with him saying things like this. He starts to feel his cheeks flush up again and an insatiable itch in his palms to touch Jongin wherever he can.

But he needs to calm down. Jongin looks comfy and sleepy lying on his chest like this.  He needs to stay calm and just spend all night talking to Jongin about whatever he wants, even this. Which is unexpected, but honestly, not surprising. Jongin’s always been up front with him about his feelings, even since the very beginning. Kyungsoo specifically remembers Jongin saying he tried to impress him at the high school bake sale.

Shit, Jongin has wanted to date him since high school! For three whole years… Anything could have happened to Kyungsoo between then and now, but he waited for him. Jongin waited. “Wha-what if I decided to long term date? I'm in my third year, I could very well be married by now!!”

“Haha, but you’re not!” Jongin laughs, eyes crinkling up in happiness when Kyungsoo starts playing in his hair, “Besides, Yeol told me earlier that you were never in a serious relationship.”

Kyungsoo pauses, his mind playing that back for him a few times. “Yeol? Yeol told you— but I _was_ in a serious relationship!”

“Yeah, so I'm not worrie— wait what??” Jongin pulls his face away, resting his weight on his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist, “Chanyeol said that wasn’t serious!”

“Well it was—” Kyungsoo coughs awkwardly. Jongin’s eyes are no longer looking at him crinkled in happiness, instead he looks a little anxious. That worries Kyungsoo, “—it was p-pretty… pretty serious.”

“How long??”

“My entire first year.”

 _“_ I was still in high school…” _Obviously,_ Kyungsoo only thinks to himself, because Jongin looks like he wouldn’t be able to take that joke right now, “ _How_ serious???”

“Jongin...”

“What's his name?” He demands and Kyungsoo sighs. There’s no point in keeping it to himself since Jongin is very, very serious. He might as well answer all of his questions.

“Yifan.” He says simply.

Jongin blinks down dumbly at him, “Wu Yifan?”

“You know him?”

“You dated Wu Yifan!!?”

“So you do know him...”

“He's my _lab_ _partner_!” That answers that. _Wow,_ Kyungsoo thinks bitterly, _what a small world._ His ex-boyfriend and his… Jongin know each other. How nice… Jongin doesn’t seem to think the same way. Or actually he does, because he looks just as bitter as Kyungsoo feels, “How serious was it?? Did you kiss him??”

“Yes.”

“Did you… _deep_ _kiss_ him??”

“…yes.”

“ _Kyung…_ ” Jongin whines, flailing off of Kyungsoo’s body and next to him on the bed, lying flat on his back. His eyes are squeezed shut tight. Well, really his whole face is scrunched up in discomfort and Kyungsoo wants to tell him that if he’s uncomfortable, they don’t _have_ to talk about this, but Jongin’s stuttering cuts him off. “D-did- did… did you hide twinkies with him?”

“Did I _what??_ ”

“Did you go all the way with him?”

Kyungsoo hurriedly sits up, sending a hard smack to Jongin’s firm chest, “I can't tell you that!”

 _“_ But you must!!” Jongin pulls him back down, crawling atop, and hovering his body over Kyungsoo’s. Had this been earlier, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have hesitated to bring Jongin’s body down onto his own, allowing their lips to touch and _really_ kissing him until he’s breathless. However, this is _not_ earlier, unfortunately, because Jongin isn’t hovering over him for a steamy make out session, he’s hovering over him for answers. Not as attractive… or even fun for that matter, but Jongin looks immensely distressed, _“It’s for the sake of my sanity_!!!”

“Fine, yes god damn it!” He shouts rubbing his face tiredly, “We had sex!”

Jongin pulls back, sitting on Kyungsoo’s thighs looking absolutely mortified, “ _Why did you tell me that_!!??” Kyungsoo sits up as much as he can with the added weight.

“You asked!!!”

Jongin sways a bit and covers his face. “Oh my god. I don’t feel so good.” He scrambles off of Kyungsoo and nearly falls from the bed. Kyungsoo swings his legs off the egde of the mattress, watching Jongin collect his phone and put on his shoes.

“H-hey—” he starts, but it was almost as if Jongin hadn’t even heard him. The taller hastily pulls the door open and darts out of it.

Kyungsoo gapes and hurries to the open door. “Jongin!!” he calls, going out only to see Jongin running down the hall, “Jongin, this isn’t fair! You're the one who _asked_!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys~
> 
> So... I already have two more chapters almost finished. I'm kinda breezing through at this point. *wipes tears* The end is near, you guys!! How near? I won't say cuz i'm a little evil like that, but yeah! It is near...
> 
> Luckily, for me, I have a few more kaisoo fic ideas in this brain o' mine. So you'll all be seeing me again! Mwahahahahaha~~


	26. Just Wants to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Jongin's friends wears Kyungsoo out... But for the first time, talking to his own crazy friends might have actually helped.

Kyungsoo is completely baffled. In fact, he stays that way, barely focusing on his lectures.

Kim Jongin is _ignoring_ him. Okay, well maybe not ignoring him. He got the usual _‘good morning, Kyung~’_ text when he woke up, but other than that, not much. Kyungsoo’s sent him at least six whole messages trying to get his attention. Any other time, Jongin would have jumped for joy at _his Kyung_ texting him first, but nothing. Literally _nothing_.

Jongin has had two days to come to terms with Kyungsoo having a previous boyfriend with which he was intimate.

It’s not a big deal.

Yet, this is coming from the same person who got jealous of Jongin’s sister _and_ some girl named Lily a while ago… Kyungsoo isn’t in the right place to judge Jongin about his jealousy or how he might feel knowing Kyungsoo had sex with someone he knows well. But there’s a little buzzing in the back of Kyungsoo’s mind telling him it _still_ doesn’t matter because that was years ago and he doesn’t even belong to Jongin or anything anyway.

 _But you might as well._ The other half of his brain supplies and Kyungsoo groans in exhaustion, not particularly in the mood to fight back and forth with himself right now. Especially not about _this._

Two days without Jongin around…

It should feel like old times, but instead he just feels empty. Like a part of his day is missing and he doesn’t know how to get it back. Kyungsoo will admit it. He needs to see or at least _talk_ to Jongin to keep himself from feeling like this. But Jongin hasn’t text him back…

He sighs, leaving his lecture building feeling like he hadn’t learned anything at all. He can’t remember what book he’d been assigned. Should he just go find Jongin? Or maybe Chanyeol can tell him where he is. Or maybe—

Maybe Taemin, who just so happens to be walking by, can tell him.

“Hey!” he calls out and Taemin startles when Kyungsoo jogs up to him, which is weird. To both of them. When was the last time they even talked? Wait, that doesn’t matter.

“Hi… Kyungsoo. This is strange.”

Kyungsoo bites back the snippy comment waiting on his tongue and tries to smile a little bit, “Uh, yeah hi. Um… where is Jongin?”

Taemin suddenly grins wide and teasingly, “Oh? So you’re not here to talk to little old _me_? You’re just _using_ me. For shame.”

“Where is he?” Kyungsoo asks again because even though he’s free for the next 30 minutes, he has no time for games. Jongin’s friends seem to love games…

“He’s in lecture,” Taemin answers, nonchalantly checking his black-painted finger nails, but peeking at Kyungsoo sneakily.

“What building?”

“Why, so you can go cause a scene there too?”

Kyungsoo gasps a little. How does he know about that? Was he there? He doesn’t remember seeing Taemin in that class when he marched in. Shit, “Did Jongin tell you about that?

“No. The entire campus is talking about how you stormed into Jongin's lecture with one of his lists—well Sehun's list but you get my point.” He laughs. Loudly, “For someone who hates rumors, you _really_ like to start them.”

“And I _really_ didn’t approach you to talk about this.”

Taemin’s face falls blank, almost emotionless, “If you want to find him, ask him yourself.”

“You know he’s not talking to me.”

“Is it that obvious?” The façade shatters and Taemin snorts. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, convincing himself that it probably isn’t the best idea to punch one of Jongin’s best friends for no good reason. No matter how annoying.

“I’m being serious. I want to talk to him! Please help me.” Kyungsoo is practically begging. All he wants to do is find Jongin and somehow convince him that nothing he said that night matters and that it’s weird not having him around. Taemin, however, doesn’t seem to care, just gives him a doubtful look.

“I don’t know.” He drones and starts to walk away, “He told me you had sex with his lab partner.”

Oh god, Kyungsoo feels like tearing his hair out! Is he in the twilight zone? Is this real life? Jongin told Taemin! Did the idiot just _forget_ to add that it wasn’t recently?! He stomps after Jongin’s friend, “Two years ago!!” He shouts.

“Time is an illusion.”

“You’re an illusion!!” Taemin gives him a _what the fuck_ look, “Neither you or him should be mad about this! I had a boyfriend, why wouldn't I do things with him??” Taemin still has that look as he takes Kyungsoo by the elbow and drags him behind a few trees, “Excuse me—!”

“Shh,” he releases Kyungsoo, “Let’s get a few things straight.” Taemin has this chillingly serious look in his eyes, “Who are you to demand of _me_ to tell you where my best friend is?”

“I’m his—" he freezes.

“His _what_?” Taemin’s voice is borderline mocking and Kyungsoo doesn’t like how that feels.

The _mmhmm_ look on the taller’s face hits Kyungsoo’s gut like a ton of bricks. Is he even anything? “I’m… I’m…” he’s not.

“None of this is right. Your actions or even his.” Taemin pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder a few good times, “Jongin has had his fair share of spiciness in his life.”

“He has???”

“With like, one person. Big deal. I’m just trying to say that you seem fine knowing this and—”

“Do you know who it was?”

“…nevermind.” Taemin his rubs face tiredly, “Let’s try it this way, both of you have gotten some action from at least one person in the past three years! Does it really bother you?”

Kyungsoo has to take another deep sigh at that, because he wants to say yes but the answer is really no. No, it doesn’t bother him that much. The past is the past. Nothing he does now will change that, but what he can change is the future. Kyungsoo wants to be able to finish that sentence.

 _I’m his…_ Boyfriend? Baby? Shit, even I’m his _Kyungsoo_ will work. He just needs to make the right choices. He just needs to talk to Jongin.

“The look on your face interests me, Go Kyungsoo.”

“ _Do_ Kyungsoo.”

“Whatever, I’m not here to get your name right. I’m here to help you with Jongin.” Taemin suddenly has a hand in Kyungsoo’s jacket pocket, pulling out his phone instantly afterward. “I’m putting Jongin’s room number in here.”

“Are you taking me to him?”

“No,” he gives back the phone, “You’re gonna go on with your day and I'll talk to Nini for you. When you get the okay, then go.”

“What’s the okay?”

“So many questions…” Taemin rolls his eyes, “Just keep in mind that Jongin has liked you for a very long time. He’s probably already fallen in love with you.”

“He’s--”

“Tut tut tut. I said probably!” Taemin mumbles _even though its true,_ under his breath, “What was I saying? I had a point—oh, yeah! Don’t worry your pretty little head about him, he’ll get over it. He’s just shocked at that information and his… um lack of opportunity.”

“Lack of—”

“Ah, look, it’s time for your lecture!” Taemin points at his bare wrist and then points in a random direction, “You should go!”

Kyungsoo blinks at him, returning the what the fuck look he received earlier, “Are you on drugs right now?” Taemin laughs, loudly and comes behind him pushing him away. “Okay, I’m getting away from you.”

“That’s the spirit!” Taemin shouts as he leaves. And then he hears a distant ‘oh wait’ from behind him before a paper ball is being hurled at his head, “Nini has a switch! A dom-switch! I’ll tell you how to flip it next time!”

Kyungsoo’s entire body flushes at that extremely _unwanted_ information! Soft, sweet Jongin?? Nope, Kyungsoo didn’t hear any of that. “I’m never talking to you again!!” He shouts.

How come none of the interactions with Jongin’s fool friends end on a normal note?

 

 

Since Kyungsoo’s on a roll with the bad decisions today, he takes out his phone and lays flat on his bed at the end of the day. He still hasn’t gotten any kind of _okay_ from anyone and Kyungsoo just really, really wants to talk. Even if he has to talk to… _them._

 

**Group Chat: _The Gang  
_** _8:31pm_

 

 **dokyungsoo** : jongin likes me  
**dokyungsoo** : jongin wants to date me

 **daedae** : late!!!

 **baekingbacon** : is he drunk????

 **leadsheep** : fake news

 **dokyungsoo** : …since high school

 **leadsheep** : WHAT

 **baekingbacon** : I JUST SPIT OUT MY COFFEE

 **daedae** : on me. . .

 **pantydropper827** : ah yes. i knew this

 **dokyungsoo** : you knew?

 **pantydropper827** : i had my suspicions since before our forst bake sale for the choir

 **baekingbacon** : this is NEWS soo! real news!!

 **daedae** : why didnt he just ask u out then??

 **leadsheep** : better yet why did u hate him so much soo?

 **dokyungsoo** : okay. i guess i can tell you guys now.

 **daedae** : about what happened at the bake sale in hs????

 **pantydropper827** : about what happened to you guys at the sale in high school?????

 **leadsheep** : what?

 **baekingbacon** : wait what???

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, cracks his knuckles, and begins typing. He pushes all the thoughts of what’s happened recently out his mind and focuses on back then; three years ago. He doesn’t stop typing until he’s gotten through everything that’s happened between he and Jongin up until their last bake sale.

How he and Jongin met; when Kyungsoo went completely brain-dead at the high school bake sale with how Jongin looked and how he talked and how he looked _at_ Kyungsoo, and decided Jongin was a devil incarnate. He mentions the lists and how they brought back those feelings which was why he kept freaking out. They all curse him to hell and back when he tells them that Jongin literally apologized for that day, taking blame that wasn’t his in the first place. And how Jongin hadn’t stopped trying his darndest to get closer to Kyungsoo.

Retelling it back like this makes Kyungsoo feel like an idiot.

 

 **daedae** : kyungsoo u idiot!!!  
**daedae** : u never hated him!!!!!

 **dokyungsoo** : noted...

 **leadsheep** : my bb soo what have u been doing for the past three years…?

 **pantydropper827** : not jongin apparently

 **baekingbacon** : which u very well could have been!!!!!!!!

 **daedae** : i cant believe both of u have liked each other since then and UR the only reason it took so long!

 **dokyungsoo** : i didn't always like him like him.

 **baekingbacon:** lies and propaganda

 **dokyungsoo** : i dated yifan remember.

 **leadsheep** : soo u didnt even like yifan

 **pantydropper827** : that relationship was a waste tbh

 **daedae** : yeah even i thought that.

 **baekingbacon** : sucks tho cuz he was HOT

 **dokyungsoo** : i told jongin about him.

 **pantydropper827** : oh no

 **leadsheep** : soo….

 **dokyungsoo** : and they know each other  
**dokyungsoo** : lab partners.

 **baekingbacon** : thats literally best friends!

 **leadsheep** : no it isnt

 **daedae** : and then what???

 **dokyungsoo** : he asked me all kinds of personal questions...

 **pantydropper827** : shit did u tell him

 **baekingbacon** : DID U TELL HIM???

 **daedae** : soo tell me u did not tell him

 **dokyungsoo** : i told him.

 **baekingbacon** : HOW COULD U TELL HIM U HAD SEX WITH HIS LAB PARTNER!!

**_daedae_ ** _has left the chat._

**dokyungsoo:** he ASKED me!

 **pantydropper827:** and hes just ok with this???

 **leadsheep** : he strikes me as the jealous type

 **dokyungsoo:** he's not talking to me right now.

 **leadsheep** : jealous type confirmed

 **baekingbacon:** no wonder ur talking to us.

 **pantydropper827** : also...  
**pantydropper827** : okay yeah no one removed him from the chat.

 **baekingbacon:** HAHAHAHAHA

**_daedae_ ** _has joined the chat_

**daedae** : i was reading over baeks shoulder SHIT

 **dokyungsoo** : oh my god  
**dokyungsoo** : jongin are you reading this????

 **nini88** : . . . . yes

 **baekingbacon** : busted!!!

 **pantydropper827** : baek....

 **nini88** : uh taemin and i talked just now  
**nini88** : im sorry for not talking to u

 **dokyungsoo** : it’s okay Jongin

 **nini88** : y do they say u didnt like yifan?

 **dokyungsoo** : because i didn’t. i just thought i did. they’re right **  
dokyungsoo** : i was even the one to end things…  
**dokyungsoo** : it really was a waste

 **nini88** : then…  
**nini88** : can i see u

 **dokyungsoo** : what??

 **nini88** : i want to see u

 **dokyungsoo:** ok. text me

 **daedae** : theyre meeting up for a late night rendevous~~

 **leadsheep** : wow thats actually adorable

 **baekingbacon** : SOMEONE FOLLW EM AND TAKE PICS

 **pantydropper827** : can u be decent for like 2 seconds baek???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be another chapter tonight. Idk yet  
> See ya!


	27. Everything Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everything just feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew this was coming xD

Kyungsoo has never run so fast before in his life.

He told Jongin to text him, plan a place to meet maybe. But Kyungsoo’s body started moving on it’s own accord and he was out of his door within seconds. Was that the okay Taemin was talking about? So Jongin must be expecting him. Or he isn’t? His phone is buzzing crazily in his pocket, he doesn’t know if it’s the chat or Jongin. He doesn’t care either. The only thing he cares about is seeing Jongin, talking to him, holding him. Kyungsoo feels like he’s about to burst.

He’s at Jongin’s door, knocking—damn near pounding on the wood. Jongin hurriedly opens it, phone pressed to his ear. Kyungsoo only now hears his ringtone muffled in his pocket, “Kyungsoo...?” Jongin looks surprised as he hangs up the phone.

“Jongin y- you….” He huffs, leaning on the frame of the door with one hand, “Jongin—"

“Kyungsoo are you okay?” Jongin wipes his hand along Kyungsoo’s sweaty forehead, not caring at all how damp it is, only looking down at him with concern in his pretty eyes. Kyungsoo would swoon if he weren’t so out of breath.

“Ran… I ran all the way…here.”

“You _ran_ here??? You live all the way across the campus!”

“We haven’t spoken for days!” he shouts, still gasping for air. Shit, he needs to run more… “I wanted to see you, but you seemed _mad_ and I know you weren’t at me, but I still felt bad these past two days. And Taemin helped a little bit but I still didn’t know why you ran and didn’t just _talk_ to me—”

“You’re rambling… and I’m sorry.” Jongin answers softly, eyes a bit downcast, cheeks a bit pink, “I was jealous. I could barely speak to Yifan in lecture knowing he was closer to you than I am…”

Kyungsoo’s heart melts and breaks all at the same time. He reaches out to Jongin’s arm, sliding down until their hands clasp together. Jongin looks shocked for a moment, “Jongin, please don’t worry about him, okay? He doesn’t matter. You can get closer to me now. I _want_ you closer.”

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, “I’ve liked you longer than he has and the whole time I just—I felt like _that should have been me_. And now I know that—” he opens his eyes. There’s a lot of emotions swimming in them, Kyungsoo can’t make out just one. Jongin holds up his phone, the group chat on screen and Kyungsoo’s face pales, “Now I know that it _could have_ been me for three years.”

“I—” He doesn’t know what to say. Really, what can he say? Would I’m sorry work? What is Kyungsoo sorry for? For not understanding his feelings; for making Jongin out to be a bad person; for stringing him along for years when all he had to do was say _something_ at that bake sale and Jongin…

Jongin would have swept him off his feet. They would have become friends, they would have dated. There would have been no Wu Yifan because Kyungsoo would have waited for Jongin to graduate and be with him again here, in college. There would be no lists, no rumors. They would have baked together because he wanted to, not because he was forced. They would have gone on so many dates in the past three years; would have so many milestones and useless fights and still be okay. A lot could have happen in three years…

Kyungsoo lowers his head quickly when his cheeks start to warm, a slight pressure builds in his eyes very akin to tears. No, he cannot _cry_ right now! But he’s just so mad at himself for being so stupid and for letting this happen! Crying is not what he came here to do though, but he can’t help it.

Now must be the right time. Yixing said to do this when the time is right… Maybe that time is now.

“I—I’m sorry…” he whispers and he isn’t sure Jongin even heard him until the taller suddenly takes his hand away, pulling him in the room, shutting the door, and hugging him very, very tight. Kyungsoo sighs in content at feeling Jongin’s body again, smelling his cologne, and rubbing his face into his shirt. God, he’s missed this. It was only two days and he’s missed this so much, loves this so fucking much. He loves Jongin _so fucking much_.

Jongin cards a hand through his hair, “Can I kiss you?” he asks, hesitantly like it’s the first time.

“Y- no! Wait!” He gently pushes out of the hold and Jongin looks sadden by the distance, then concerned when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes welled up.

“Kyung—!”

“No, no! I’m not crying for anything bad! I just… we-- we need to talk.”

Jongin stumbles backwards, “Uh oh. Are you breaking up with me because I ran away?”

“Breaking u— No. And Jongin, we're not together.”

“Kyungsoo, you can't break up with me!” Jongin nearly cries, “We've only gone on two dates and made out a total of...” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when Jongin starts to count on his fingers. His own tears have dried by now. Thanks to Jongin, he’s trying to keep from laughing instead of keep from crying.

“Jongin, we're—”

“8 times!!!”

“Jongin, we're not together.”

Jongin doesn’t hear him. Instead he rushes to his closet and pulls out a gift box. It’s neatly wrapped in a glittery black paper with a gray bow and Kyungsoo’s heart leaps in surprise. Is this—? “This is for you!! I bought it for you the day before yesterday. Even if I didn’t see you or text you, I thought about you… Don’t end things with me!”

Kyungsoo reaches for the gift, but his mind immediately screams _later! Leave that alone and say what you need to say!!_ He takes a deep breath, “Jongin, we are not together yet.”

“ _But we might as well be_ \-- wait yet?” The gift box nearly falls from Jongin’s hands, so he places it on a nearby surface, giving Kyungsoo his full attention, “ _Yet??_ ”

“Yet.”

“Are you—” he bites his lip, looking down at Kyungsoo hesitantly. Kind of like he’s afraid to ask but dying to know, “do you want to be together with me?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh. There’s a happiness surging through him that he can’t control. Flowers blooming in his chest, fireworks going off in his stomach, stars pooling up in his eyes. Jongin looks the same; happy and shocked but extremely so and Kyungsoo can’t contain himself. He circles his arms around Jongin’s waist, burying his face in the dark red hoodie, laughing or crying out or both, “You idiot, yes!”

“Kyungsoo!!” Jongin says, really that’s all it seems like he can say, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, tightly. His face goes right into Kyungsoo’s hair and Kyungsoo can feel him smiling, repeating into his ear ‘ _Kyungsoo! Kyung, oh my god! Kyungsoo!”_

Kyungsoo lets out a tearful laugh, realizing this is the happiest he’s been in so, so long. Everything feels so good, almost like they’re in their own little world where even the feeling of Jongin’s strong arms round his shoulders sends tingling bliss down his spine. Really, only one thing can make this better. “Okay okay. Just—” he muffles into Jongin’s shirt, “just kiss me or something before I change my mind!”

Jongin pulls away just enough to cup one of Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks. He loves the look in Jongin’s eyes. They’re not downcast anymore, instead they have their usual sparkle back, along with that gleaming smile to match. Kyungsoo is so in love… “You wouldn’t change your mind, would you, Kyung?”

“No. No, I wouldn’t.” And then they kiss.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up in a bed that’s all too warm and an even warmer body pressed against his. He blinks open his eyes, greeted by the expanse of a golden chest that can only belong to Jongin.

Oh, right. He fell asleep here last night.

Why did he sleep there? Because after they made their relationship official (Kyungsoo shivers happily at that) Jongin didn’t want him to leave, practically begged him not to go and just spend the night. Cuddled up on the bed together, Kyungsoo lying on Jongin’s bare chest—because Jongin sleeps shirtless apparently—reading to him was a perfect way to spend the night. Jongin constantly complimented Kyungsoo’s voice, calling it soothing and smooth. Every now and then, Jongin would take the book from him and kiss him mid-sentence, running his hands along Kyungsoo’s hips and thighs, and then urge him to read again like nothing happened. Fucking tease.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Jongin groans in a stretch and places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. He takes a long, long look down at Kyungsoo, “You look so fucking cute in my shirt.” He says, tugging at the sleeve a little. Since he didn’t have pajamas of his own, Kyungsoo borrowed one of Jongin’s night shirts. It’s huge and powdered baby blue, Kyungsoo actually thinks the color looks nice on him. He wonders if Jongin will let him keep it. “How did you sleep?”

“Warm.” He says, walking his fingers up Jongin’s chest to his collar bone. He notices Jongin take a deep breath and tap him to get up.

“I should put on a shirt.”

 _You shouldn’t,_ is what Kyungsoo wants to say, but bites his tongue, letting Jongin up and pad to his closet. Kyungsoo watches, of course. There’s nothing else to really look at. Especially since he likes the way Jongin’s back muscles flex when he pulls his shirt over. Jongin turns to him suddenly and he shifts his eyes away, ending up staring at the glittery black box Jongin placed on his desk last night.

“You never told me what was in that box.”

“OH!” Jongin smiles real wide and bounces over to the box, picking it up, and bouncing back over to Kyungsoo, who sits up when it’s handed to him. “Open it up!”

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s enthusiasm fueling him, so he wastes no time and unwraps it. Jongin is blinking at him excitedly when he pulls out a small black rabbit plushie and a large gray/blue hoodie.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo stares down at the jacket, not knowing how his face looks, but Jongin suddenly looks pleased with himself.

“You said you like stuffed animals and black. And that’s my hoodie.” Kyungsoo wants to say _obviously_ because there’s a small _‘Jongin 88’_ embroidered on the front left side, but Kyungsoo can’t say he doesn’t like it because he actually likes it a lot. It smells of Jongin’s cologne and the fabric is super soft.

“Is this new?”

Jongin shakes his head, playing with the tiny plush rabbit, “No, it’s one of my favorites though, so I took good care of it.”

Kyungsoo stands from the bed, not worrying about his pantless-ness for the moment and slips on the jacket. Jongin stands as well, coming behind him and helping him into it. He’s in front of Kyungsoo now, pulling the hood up and toying with the drawstrings. Kyungsoo loves it. This moment and the hoodie. It’s roomy… of course, but he doesn’t even care because its Jongin’s, now it’s his. “I really like this. It smells good.” Jongin beams down at him and leans over to kiss his cheek.

“I’m glad! Now you don’t have to use Chanyeol’s clothes anymore!”

“Jongin, that was a one-time thing…” Jongin mumbles a low ‘ _now it’s a no-time thing’_ under his breath as Kyungsoo sits back down on the bed. He lies on it. And Jongin follows suit, wrapping him up in a mess of arms and tangling legs. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin taking peeks at him. He laughs when Jongin starts tugging at the drawstrings again.

“Would it be weird if I say I like the way this feels?”

“How what feels?”

“This moment—the atmosphere. And you. In my clothes. You smell good, and my clothes are too big for you, and—” Jongin laughs, so much happiness coming out in the sound. He sits up and rolls to hover over Kyungsoo, “this is sappy and cheesy and all of that, but I want to be like this for a long time, Kyung. A _long_ time.” Kyungsoo feels his tears from yesterday start to return full force, but he blinks them away, sending a full earnest smile up at Jongin and nodding. Nodding because his heart is stuck in his throat along with anything he wants to say. “Did you ever wear Yi— _that guy’s_ clothes?”

This makes Kyungsoo laugh, “No, he dresses terrible.” Jongin laughs with him.

“Good! You should wear my hoodie all the time!”

“Why should I?? So that everyone will see it and _know_ it’s yours?”

“…uh,” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin down by the shoulder, bringing his arms around them. Jongin rests his body on top of his carefully, trying not to crush him but still hold Kyungsoo as tight as he can.

“I’ll wear it, Jongin. I’ll even wear it to my lectures today.”

“Do you want to go to class today?” He can hear the obvious pout in Jongin’s voice and can feel the purse of his lips on his neck.

“Not really… I want to stay here.”

“I want you to stay here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together!!!!!!! *fanfare* if it wasn't what you expected, you can come after me with pitchforks lol


	28. Oh, Sweet Honey Molasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an uninvited guest at lunch today, but that doesn't seem to really bother Kyungsoo. It all ends with moaning anyway.

It’s a bright and sunny Monday afternoon. And guess what Kyungsoo’s doing? Finally enjoying his lunch for once. Except he’s not really the one enjoying it. Jongin is, by each spoonful Kyungsoo offers him. He refused eight times, _eight,_ when Jongin asked Kyungsoo to feed him. But obviously the ninth time, Jongin whipped out the big guns and _had_ to pout and Kyungsoo gave in…

It’s okay though. He gets kisses on the cheek every few bites so, honestly, no complaining.

They’ve been together for four weeks. And three days, but it’s not like Kyungsoo is counting. Jongin is actually and reminds Kyungsoo every Sunday what week they’re on. So naturally, yesterday he got a selfie of Jongin holding up four fingers and a finger heart with the other hand.

That selfie _may or may not_ be Kyungsoo’s phone lock screen.

Either way, Kyungsoo finds himself falling deeper for Jongin with each passing day. Nothing between them has changed, not much. Jongin is still an unbearable flirt and Kyungsoo still pretends it doesn’t affect him. They spend about the same amount of time together as before. They’re both busy with classes as the holidays are approaching; which means midterms are right around the corner. So, if anything, they spend _less_ time together. Except for their dates, midnight food runs, study sessions, sleepovers on Fridays (Jongin’s favorite), and lunch.

Not much has changed. However, only in the sense that no one really knows they’re dating. Well, besides their friends, but the campus is still out of the loop and Kyungsoo kind of likes that. There are those who have their speculations, new rumors floating around every day, but no one has come right out and said _‘Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are dating.’_

That seems to bother Jongin a little. Not that he’s said so, but Kyungsoo can tell how much he’s holding back in public just for the sake of Kyungsoo being comfortable.

What a sweetheart.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the public anymore. He hasn’t protested the infrequent hand-holding while they walk around campus, or the simmering kisses—but tucked in the corner of the library. Jongin is obviously holding back. So Kyungsoo wants to fix it, despite being terrible at making decisions.

Jongin deserves it after waiting so long for him, doesn’t he? Kyungsoo can make a few changes for the sake of _Jongin_ being comfortable too.

A book slams on the table. The two look up at an annoyed Jongdae, “I’m still not used to you two being like this.” The others are with him. Xing gives them both a wave and takes a seat next to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun blinks down at the food between Kyungsoo and Jongin and scoffs at his own turkey sandwich, “Where the hell did you get a bento????”

Jongin chews as much as he can, “He made it for me this morning!” He garbles out, happily taking another bite of rice from Kyungsoo.

“You cooked for him??” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Baek and nods, “What, did he offer you a blow job?”

“No, you nasty. Jongin never eats breakfast properly!” Beside him, Jongin meekly nods, like he just got in trouble or something, “So I offered to make him lunch. I don’t want to lose my boyfriend to malnutrition! I just got him!”

Jongin suddenly lifts Kyungsoo’s chin up to him with a finger and kisses him softly. It’s kind of gross because that bit of rice that was stuck to the corner of his mouth is probably on _Kyungsoo’s_ now… but Jongin’s kisses melt him every time, he doesn’t even notice.

Jongdae does though, “Disgusting.”

“Is SungKyoo feeding Nini a _bento_?!!” Taemin yells from a distance. Sehun and Chanyeol snicker next to him and they all clamber into seats at the table.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, trying to calm down at the obvious butchering of his name. Honestly, he and Taemin have been in each other’s presence for the entirety Jongin and him have been dating, _because Jongin wants to spend time with two of his most important people at once,_ so all of his and Jongin’s friends have lunch together every day.

He likes that Jongin is so sweet and doesn’t want to lose time with anyone just because they are dating, but _damn_ does Taemin have to be so annoying!? He knows Kyungsoo’s name!

“Yes, _Francesco_ , I am.” Taemin only laughs and Jongin laughs too, so Kyungsoo tries not to kick Taemin in the shin under the table. “I’m going to just erase your name from my memory…”

“But then it’s not intentional and that’s no fun.”

Yixing guffaws at this and high fives Taemin over the table, “I like this guy! He’s funny.”

“Xing, you’re not helpin—” A shadow cast over the table and a deep voice cuts him off.

“Sup, Jongin.” Jongin barely replies to the voice, barely returning the handshake/fist bump. In fact, the whole table has gone kind of silent. So Kyungsoo looks up and the awkwardness hits him full force.

Why in the world is Wu Yifan standing here?

They meet eyes and Yifan smiles, all gummy and dorky as usual. “Hi Kyungsoo.” He says, nothing in his voice but a pleasant greeting. That eases the tension on Kyungsoo’s shoulders a bit and returns the smile.

“Hi Yifan.”

Yifan looks around the table, knowing everyone sitting here very well, so he greets them too. “Sup, guys.” They all return varying ‘ _hey_ ’s and ‘ _hi_ ’s at once. Yifan goes back to focusing on Jongin, who looks tense as fuck. _Is_ tense as fuck. Especially since Yifan keeps sneaking looks at _his_ Kyungsoo; _his boyfriend_.

“Hey, man can you take notes for me in lab today? I gotta exam I can’t miss.”

Jongin’s hand is in a tight fist on Kyungsoo’s thigh, because the last thing he wants to do is take notes for this guy! But Kyungsoo told him, _tells him often_ , not to worry about him, so he nods nonetheless. “Sure. I can do that.”

Yifan fist pumps the air and then returns to standing like the 6 plus foot model he is… “Thanks, man. I owe you one!”

“Yeah.”

Yifan doesn’t notice the obvious tension at the table. Pfft and Kyungsoo thinks Jongin’s dumb?? “I’ll bring you a juice next lecture, cool?” When he looks to Kyungsoo, Jongin chests burns like fire. “Kyungsoo, you want one too?”

Kyungsoo takes a look at the literally _flaming_ Jongin out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head, “No. No thanks. Um, but thanks.”

“Cool, cool. No problem. Well, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says.

And Jongin mumbles a ‘ _no you won’t’_ under his breath as Yifan leaves. As soon as he is far enough, Jongin scoffs. “He still likes you!! He offered you juice!”

Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh, “Jongin, no he doesn’t.” He takes Jongin’s balled up fist from his lap, loosening the tense grip, “ _And_ he works at the juice bar, he offered you one too.”

“Mmm,” Jongdae hums in suspicion. Leave it to Dae to find flaws in anything Kyungsoo says, “He didn’t offer any of us one.”

Chanyeol nods, “And he knows us just as well.”

“Soo,” Yixing says, “I agree with Jongin. Yifan might not be over you like we thought he was.”

“What do you mean like you thought!?” Jongin probes. Yixing shrugs nonchalantly, like he’s _not_ ruining Jongin’s lunch.

“After Soo ended it, Yifan tried to get him back.”

“For at least a solid month,” Chanyeol adds.

“It was kind of sad.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods, looking literally upset.

Taemin and Sehun watch Jongin carefully, knowing their best friend well enough to know when to intervene. Taemin chooses now to do so. “He had literal heart eyes at Kyungsoo just now.” Taemin yelps when Jongin kicks his leg under the table.

“In conclusion,” Yixing stares Kyungsoo down, “You just have that effect on people. Yifan still likes you.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“You said the same thing when I told you _Jongin_ liked you…” Jongin cries in distress, wrapping Kyungsoo up in his arms possessively. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Look at what you did, Xing.”

“Kyung!” Jongin whines. Kyungsoo cranes his neck to look up at him, “Just listen. Compare the _‘sup_ ’ he gave us to the _‘Hi, Kyungsoo~~!_ ” Jongin smiles goofily and bats his eyelashes down at him, “he gave to you! Do you not see the difference?”

“And do you not see that it _doesn’t matter_?” He pushes out of Jongin’s arms, putting a finger to his lips the instant he starts to pout. “What do I always _have_ to keep telling you?”

“Mot to mworry abut Woo Yipan…” He mumbles onto Kyungsoo’s finger.

“Do you not trust me?” Jongin immediately kisses the finger and moves his lips from it.

“Of course I do!”

“Then stop worrying.”

“Okay.” And just like that, Jongin wraps Kyungsoo back in his arms, _but not in jealousy_ , asking for a bite kimbap.

“That was easy…” Jongdae deadpans.

“ _Whipped!_ ” Sehun coughs into his fist, ignoring Kyungsoo’s glare at him. Baekhyun, who had been quiet this entire time, whines loudly, leaning onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Okay but! He looked delicious! Are we not going to talk about _that_?!” Literally every head at the table shakes and Taemin gags a little. “I’m so angry and so very relieved you broke up with him, Kyungsoo!”

“Angry??” Jongin demands, mouth full and not menacing at all.

“Yes! I mean, you’re fine as hell Jongin, but Wu Yifan is _damn._ ”

Yixing, always the level-headed one in any situation, cackles in Baekhyun’s face. “Baek, really!?” he peeks at Chanyeol and then right back to Baek, “Is tall, gangly, and _dumb_ your type??”

“Hey!!” Chanyeol booms, turning pink and Baekhyun’s head shoots off his shoulder so fast.

“That was a _one_ _night stand_!” he defends, but then chuckles, “Well, haha, except we were roommates at the time, so he had nowhere to go—but shut up!”

“And I was drunk!” Chanyeol adds, “And I’m straight!”

“Such a waste of talent,” Baekhyun sighs and clicks his tongue at Chanyeol in disappointment, before standing and running over to Yifan who is at the vending machines.

“The only straight guy at this table,” Sehun snickers, “How does that feel?”

“Wait, but _I’m_ not ga--” Chanyeol cuts Yixing off with a sad sigh.

“It feels lonely.”

Yixing stares confused at Chanyeol, “But...”

By now, Kyungsoo and Jongin have tuned everyone out. They’re too focused on each other, as they usually are. So the conversation just goes on without them. Jongin continues whispering into his ear, except he’s not whispering. He’s kissing if anything, but also saying words Kyungsoo can’t understand because it tickles. He whispers ‘ _stop’_ back to him, placing his hand flat on Jongin’s chest to push him away a bit. But Jongin just licks his ear then and Kyungsoo practically shrieks in surprise, startling their friends.

He covers his mouth when the entire table looks up at him, confused at Kyungsoo’s shouting and amused at the smirk on Jongin. Clearing his throat, he eases off of Jongin’s lap to stand, not remembering how he got there, “I think I should go.”

Jongin stares up at Kyungsoo blankly and then a wide smile blossoms on his face. He stands as well, grabbing both his and Kyungsoo’s bags. “Yeah, we’re gonna head out.”

“I said _I_ should go.”

“And _I’ll_ go with you.”

“Kim Jongi—"

“You didn’t finish the bento.” Taemin says with a dirty smirk. Kyungsoo holds back his annoyed groan.

“Dae can have it.”

“Aww yisss~!” Jongdae nearly jumps across the table diving for the box.

Chanyeol scratches his ear in confusion, “Wait, where are you going?”

“Didn’t you see them _kiss-pering_? Where do you _think_ they’re going??” Xing asks boredly, wondering why he even needs to say this.

“To the library?”

“Bless your soul.” Taemin says, drawing a cross on his chest.

Kyungsoo shakes his head at their dumb friends, taking Jongin by the wrist to drag him away. “Okay, bye!!”

“KYUNGSOO!!!” Baekhyun races over to the table, tripping twice, and colliding into Jongin, who steadies him with a polite hand to the shoulder. Baekhyun barely notices Jongin’s helpful hand though, “I gave Yifan my number!!”

“Um… yay?” Kyungsoo drones, not really interested. Jongin seems pretty excited about this though. “Why should I care?”

“Shut up!” Baekhyuns snaps, but still smiling nonetheless, “Is this okay? It’s been two years since you two dated! But I don’t wanna break any codes or anything!”

“He’s all yours, Baek.”

“Oh sweet honey molasses, _yes_!” Baekhyun practically moans, falling onto his seat dramatically. Kyungsoo grimaces at his embarrassment of a friend, but Jongin smiles brightly.

“Aaaand on that note,” He slips his hand into Kyungsoo’s back pocket, pulling him away from the table, “We’ll be going now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um yes, hello there.  
> There are only one or two more chapters left of Kim Jongin's Kiss List...  
> I say or because I don't know if I'm gonna do the thing or not, y'know what I mean? If you do know what I mean, let me know if I should do it or not lol  
> On another other note, I am actually working on another fic idea and I want to start immediately on it after this xD  
> So.... yeah. Next update, I hope tomorrow! Butt don't hold me on this! Okay?
> 
> Long ass end notes...  
> Byebye


	29. That's My Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is really happy and Kyungsoo is too.

“If you’re going to do this for me, then do it properly!”

There’s a sigh on the other line, _“If you want me to do this for you, be fucking patient!_ ”

“Chanyeol, hold your phone straight!” Kyungsoo yells into the phone. He’s only yelling because Yixing doesn’t know how to staple apparently and Chanyeol has terrible dexterity! Kyungsoo should have just continued doing this himself instead of face-timing and watching these two stooges do it, but Jongin is supposed to be coming over in…

Holy shit, Jongin will be over in 10 minutes. And he practically drops his phone when it rings and Jongin’s (new sixth week) selfie pops on screen, “Mother f—trucker! Jongin is calling. Can I trust you guys??”

_“Of course you can!”  
“We got this!”_

Kyungsoo nods and hangs up, hurrying to answer Jongin’s call. “Jongin?”

“ _Hello, my Kyung. Please open your door~ I’ve been knocking for the past three minutes…”_

Kyungsoo drops his phone for real this time and scrambles to the door, tripping over a bottle of glue.

When he opens the door, Jongin smiles down brightly at him. Kyungsoo can’t help the red that dusts his cheeks as he looks his boyfriend over. Jongin looks so handsome today, given the event he just came from, dressed in a blue denim button down and well-fitted khaki pants. He looks like a whole meal. On a less thirsty note, he thinks Jongin looks like a modern day prince. “Um… hi.” He stammers.

Jongin laughs and lets himself inside, toeing off his shoes and immediately throwing himself on Kyungsoo’s bed. “Why so awkward? He says, beckoning Kyungsoo over, “We spoke to each other on the phone 5 seconds ago.”

Kyungsoo waddles over to him. Awkwardly. Like a penguin. “Yeah, but you know…”

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to pull Kyungsoo into his lap. The shorter’s knees bent on either side of his hips, small hands perched on his shoulders. One of Jongin’s favorite positions. “Actually, no. I don’t know.”

“You just look so nice.” Kyungsoo’s hands rise to run through Jongin’s soft, coifed hair. This boy… how is he so handsome? He must have gotten so much attention at that party. “How was the baby shower?”

Jongin gasps in happiness and hugs Kyungsoo tightly. He buries his face onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, nearly in tears, “It was wonderful! _She’s having a boy! A boy!!”_ Kyungsoo smiles and massages Jongin’s back soothingly, “And mom and dad and all her friends bought him so many nice things! He’s not even here yet and he’s already so well loved!”

Kyungsoo wants to coo, but holds it back in favor of hoping to himself that Jongin’s nephew grows to be as soft and sweet as he is. “Another little heart-stealer in your family.”

“Are you talking about me?” Jongin raises his head, eyes a bit glassy and then widening the slightest bit when he takes in Kyungsoo’s appearance. Besides the usual large gray turtleneck and cute glasses, Kyungsoo’s bangs no longer reach his eyebrows, wavy and full. He reaches up, pulling a few short strands between his fingers, “You cut your hair.”

“Y-yeah, this morning.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“You didn’t notice?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re beautiful either way.” Jongin is still running his hand through it. Kyungsoo begins to mess with it as well. It’s cropped choppily against the middle of his forehead, trimmed sideburns and a shaved undercut. The style makes his face look rounder; his brows look thicker.

“I know it looks kind of weird—”

“Babe, stop.” He takes Kyungsoo’s hands and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead. Right on his bangs. The hair is still baby soft and smells like vanilla shampoo. “You look adorable. As per usual.”

“But—”

Another kiss, “Adorable.” Kyungsoo tries to protest again, but Jongin lands another peck on his forehead, “Gorgeous.”

“Jongin--” a loud buzzing on the floor cuts him off. He removes himself from Jonign’s lap to retrieve his phone.

 

From: Xing

we’re done!  
hurry befor ur RA comes out and scolds u!!

 

Oh! They’re done? They’re done! Okay, okay.

“Hey, uh, Jongin. Can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, babe, anything.” There are literal hearts shooting from Jongin's every word. Like he really _would_ do anything for him and Kyungsoo believes him.

“Can you step out the door for me for a moment? I got something delivered.”

Jongin smiles dashingly as he stands, teasingly pushing Kyungsoo's glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Are you being lazy, Kyung? But yes, I’ll get it for you.”

Just he as walks to the door, Kyungsoo's phone buzzes again. He knows what the message is, so he waits impatiently as Jongin takes his sweet time opening the door and stepping out.

Except he doesn’t actually step out and is frozen in place at the threshold. There is a giant poster stuck to the wall. Neon pink with equally as loud yellow borders around the edges. Inside is covered in swirls of glitter (courtesy of Baekhyun of course) and large black foam letters reading: ** _Do Kyungsoo is Dating Kim Jongin**_

Around the message are pictures of he and Jongin and one taped specifically on bottom center; Kyungsoo in Jongin’s gray/blue oversized hoodie, pointing at the embroidered Jongin88.

It’s bright, its loud and colorful. Really, it’s something you can’t _not_ see. Kyungsoo thinks it’s perfect. He comes up behind statued Jongin, poking him in the side to bring some life back into him.

Jongin blinks rapidly, looking back and forth between him and the poster with an unreadable expression. “Kyungsoo, what is this?”

Um okay. That tone was not what he was expecting. He thought—

“It’s uh,” Kyungsoo clears his throat, coming in front of Jongin to block the poster from view, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about his idea. “It’s my list. Because—well, I just—” He says quietly, not able to look Jongin in the eyes. But Jongin isn’t worried about eye contact it seems, because he pushes Kyungsoo out of the way to look at the poster again. Slowly, he un-tapes the photo of Kyungsoo in his jacket, blinking down at it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. Jongin isn’t saying anything and he doesn’t look happy or surprised or _anything._ Kyungsoo can’t tell how Jongin feels about his list and it scares him a little bit.

“Jongin?” He says, “Nini?” No response is given and Kyungsoo panics, “You… Was this the wrong thing to do? I just don’t want you to be careful anymore.”

Jongin looks up at this, hands tightly gripping the photo, “Careful?” he asked, voice small and quiet. “What do you mean?”

“You’re holding back!” Kyungsoo shouts. He doesn’t mean to and Jongin flinches. He rubs his face, “No, I don’t mean to yell. What I mean is, like you—” A door opens next to them, Kyungsoo’s neighbor peeking out and glaring at them. Groaning, Kyungsoo drags the still confused Jongin back into his room.

Jongin is holding the photo of him close to his chest, looking down at the floor, “Is it because we haven’t done… _it_ yet, Kyung?” Jongin sounds so weak and feeble and Kyungsoo’s heart feels so much for him. He steps up to Jongin, toe-to-toe, and reaches up to cup his cheeks, urging his boyfriend to look into his eyes.

“This has nothing to do with sex, Jongin. Well, I—wait _no_. No, it has nothing to do with that.” Jongin lips quiver in their pout and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to just kiss it away, “I want you to kiss me.”

“Now?”

“ _All the time._ ” He stresses, getting on his tip-toes to peck Jongin’s nose. Jongin sighs at the affection, “I want you to hold my hand all the time. I don’t want you to concern yourself about people and their rumors.”

Jongin’s eyes light up with clarity, looking past Kyungsoo and out the open door at the neon poster. “You _want_ people to know?”

“ _You_ want people to know. I just want to be with you; I won’t care what news the campus buzzes with.” He makes Jongin face him again, pulling him down to hold eye contact. Kyungsoo looks sternly into Jongin’s eyes. “Do not hold back on me. Out in public and _especially_ in private. Give me _everything._ ” He says, “Can you do that?” Jongin takes a shuddery breath and nods.

“I can. I can do anything for you, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo laughs, pulling away from Jongin and going back out into the hall. He takes the poster down from the wall and brings it inside, shutting the door. Jongin looks cutely around the room, eyeing the poster timidly as Kyungsoo sets it down. “Um…” he mumbles, “Can I have these photos?”

“Sure.” Jongin hops happily over to the desk where the poster lay and carefully peels off each selca of them one by one.

“I’m glad you printed these! I want to hang them!”

“Taemin printed them for me, actually.”

Jongin’s movements screech to a halt. He whips around to his boyfriend, “Taemin??” Kyungsoo nods and goes to pick up his phone.

“I uh… I planned to do this since last week. Everyone helped me.”

“I’m guessing the glitter was—”

“Baekhyun.”

“Thought so.”

“Um,” Kyungsoo turns his phone screen to Jongin, opening a message from Yeol containing a video and pressing play. He shoves the device in Jongin’s hands, who has no choice but to drop his photos. “Here. Watch this.”

Jongin looks confused, again, and looks at the phone, seeing Chanyeol’s cheery, dorky smile.

 _“Hey, Jongin!”_ he says, blocking the background with his entire face and hair. Jongin can faintly hear Jongdae, Taemin, and the others laughing in the background. _“So you should know, if you’re watching this, that Soo had a surprise for you._ ”

Jongin nods, knowing this is pre-recorded but not knowing what else to do. Kyungsoo is standing nervously in front of him, turning redder and redder each passing second. What is going on?

_“Well this took a whole week and all six of us to finish today!”_

_“Can you just turn the camera around, you doof!?”_ Baekhyun screeches and the video goes blurry and shaky before it’s suddenly turned around and all Jongin can see is bright, neon pink, green, and yellow posters taped all over the entire dining hall. All of them reading:  
‘ _Do Kyungsoo is dating Kim Jongin’  
‘Jongin_ _❤_ _Kyungsoo’_  
‘If You Didn’t Know, Now You Do! New Couple Jong-Soo!’

Their friends are running wildly around the room, blowing party horns. The room is covered corner to corner with the lists and their usual table is covered as well. Jongin can’t believe his eyes. Did Kyungsoo really plan _all_ of this? For him? His Kyungsoo, who’s hated all of the attention on him since day one, vandalized an entire room just for him?!

Chanyeol’s face is back on screen now, _“Everyone will see this in the morning! I hope you’re ready to become a celebrity! Bye!”_ The rest of their friends shout byes at the phone and the video ends. Jongin’s jaw drops, and so does Kyungsoo’s phone, and so does Jongin. He falls to the floor, _sobbing_ into his knees. Kyungsoo curses and kneels beside him in an instant.

“Jongin, holy shit, _Jongin,_ you’re crying! Why are you cr—” Jongin cuts him off by pulling him into his chest, holding him tight. Kyungsoo feels tears land on his forehead, so he tries to pull away but Jongin won’t let him.

“Th-thank you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers sniffling, “It means a lot. That you’d do this; I know you hate people in your business.” Kyungsoo hugs him back, sighing contently now that Jongin sounds happy and there are no more sobs in his throat. Although they were happy sobs, happy tears, Kyungsoo’s heart still shattered at the sight. But Jongin thanked him. Jongin appreciates him going out of his comfort zone.

It took a lot of Kyungsoo to actually start this plan. A lot of convincing from Yixing and Chanyeol that Jongin would love and appreciate this so much. He began carefully and sneakily, giving each of their friends specific jobs. It really did take a whole week. And Kyungsoo had been out with them this morning, putting up posters, but had to leave when it was close to Jongin’s return.

He is so, so glad everything worked out and that Jongin likes it. Because all of those posters are going in _his_ dorm room. He’s sure Jongin won’t mind…

But Kyungsoo _does_ mind the position they’re in, awkwardly on the floor. He stands first and pulls Jongin up by the hands. They stumble backwards a bit, Jongin being a little bit too heavy, but eventually they steady themselves and Jongin smiles, intertwining their fingers.

“Kyung, you… you know you make it incredibly hard _not_ to fall for you, right?”

No, that’s not right. It is incredibly hard not to fall for _Jongin_ and everything he is. He pushes Jongin back, watching him fall onto the bed. Kyungsoo crawls on top of him, into a straddle, and connects their lips in a kiss that has Jongin’s hands scrambling for Kyungsoo’s curvy waist.

Kyungsoo pecks him once and pushes his ass back against Jongin’s greedy hands. He feels a _need_ bloom inside his chest, spreading through him wildly. Jongin's eyes sear into his and Kyungsoo holds his breath. The air is thick between them, a heaviness Kyungsoo couldn't breathe in even if he tried. Jongin's eyes held a fire deep in them, a desire that quickens the beat of Kyungsoo's heart.

“I think that’s _my_ line, Jongin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hi!
> 
> So... this would be the ending +an eplilougue if I wasn't doing the thing. But I am doing the thing (as requested xD)   
> so stay tuned! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )
> 
> It'll be my first time writing this thing (I'm pretty much writing and rewriting at this point) so prepare in advance for this.  
> Come at me with pitchforks and whatnot after it's out; I'm ready lol
> 
> Byebye


	30. Tell Me You Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin has a switch and Kyungsoo wants to flip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of hiding spot*  
> here is the thing.

Kyungsoo is feeling a little antsy. It's Friday and Friday is sleepover day. Tonight they're spending it in Jongin's room. They're gonna cuddle, watch a few movies. The usual.

Kyungsoo wishes that _wasn't_ the usual.

Kyungsoo wishes maybe they'd spend one of their Fridays doing less innocent things. And as he sits on Jongin's bed, waiting for him to come from the showers, he begins to think that tonight should be the night they spice things up. They've been dating for a month now and Jongin hasn’t made any… _provocative_ moves on him.

Sure, they’ve played around. Kyungsoo could confidently say they’ve done everything _but_ actually have sex. And, yes, the foreplay is fun. Very, very fun. Jongin is so alluring, so careful, his touches burn like a calming fire, but Kyungsoo would rather something _other_ than Jongin’s fingers or mouth this time around. He just wants Jongin and he wants Jongin to want him too. Because at this point, it seems like Jongin really, really doesn't want him... at least not in that way.

And Kyungsoo wonders what would make this so different from his previous _‘sexual escapades.’_

Does having sex with Kyungsoo mean Jongin will be comparing the two? Kyungsoo isn’t as flexible or as lithe as his last partner. He’s shorter and a bit stockier. Jongin on the other hand, compared to Yifan, his dick isn’t as big... but that hardly matters. Jongin knows how to use it.

Kyungsoo was Yifan's first boyfriend, therefore, he was the first boy Yifan ever fucked.

However, given that it was both their firsts, it wasn't so bad because Kyungsoo took complete charge of everything. He also took charge _every time_ because Yifan was an idiot and never knew what he was doing... That’s not the point. The point is, Jongin knows exactly what he's doing. Or rather, _who_ he should be doing. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be in charge this time.

Jongin has a "dom-switch" as Taemin called it. And Kyungsoo wants to flip it so bad. He just isn’t sure how. He and Taemin never talked about it after that day. Kyungsoo feels like he should chalk up the courage and just text him to ask. But that would result in tons of teasing. Besides, all the fun's in the discovery, right?

That's if he can even get Jongin in the mood...

Kyungsoo flails around on the bed, "It should not be this hard!!"

"What shouldn't be hard?" Jongin says, suddenly at the door.

" _Getting_ hard..." Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. Jongin didn’t seem to hear him, he just makes his way to his closet to put away his laundry. Jongin comes to the bed after, sitting next to Kyungsoo's sock covered feet. He smiles and pinches a few of Kyungsoo's toes.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Kyung."

"I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jongin's voice becomes concerned and Kyungsoo sighs because he's not supposed to be _worried_.

"How about we... uh," Kyungsoo hesitates, staring at the ceiling. "How about we forgo the movies and just make out instead?"

Jongin breaks out into a smirk and pulls Kyungsoo by the hand up until he's sitting. Jongin turns to face him, "Does that seem more fun to you, Kyung?"

"Yes. I want to have _a lot_ of fun." If there was a hint there, and there was, Jongin caught it. Because he leans in to kiss him. Kyungsoo figures this is a good start.

Jongin lets out a content sigh and pulls himself closer to Kyungsoo. Letting their noses bump, he says, "You kiss me first."

Kyungsoo gulps, barely focusing and eyes flickering open and closed in the anticipation of their lips meeting. They won't meet if Kyungsoo doesn't make the first move, but he is completely frozen under Jongin's gaze, even though earlier he had been so determined. "Jongin." He whispers, "Just do it."

And Jongin does, slowly. So slowly, Kyungsoo counts each second until their lips collide together. He can feel the earlier fervor pulse through him again as Jongin tilts his head to the side. His tongue darts out to wet their lips, moving them against one another's.

And Kyungsoo's pulse quickens. His hands tingle at their grip on Jongin's shirt. He loses all his other senses and only feels Jongin and how their kiss becomes heavier.

They part, breath heavy in the tension around them. There is definitely electricity buzzing in the air. Jongin still has his eyes closed when Kyungsoo looks up at him. So he drinks in the sight of Jongin’s gorgeous bronzed skin and the red dusting the apples of his cheekbones. One of Kyungsoo’s hands go from Jongin’s shirt to his cheeks, hesitantly, just to touch that warm, blushing glow.

Jongin sighs in content, eyes still closed, and presses his cheek happily into Kyungsoo’s palm. He rubs his thumbs softly on Kyungsoo's shoulders in appreciation. Almost like he’s rewarding Kyungsoo for his touch. "Please tell me you like this, Kyung," he whispers. Kyungsoo watches his mouth form each syllable, "It feels so nice to kiss you like this; to be with you like this." He places a kiss on Kyungsoo's waiting lips, "So nice."

Kyungsoo's brain works into overdrive at those words. Does Jongin seriously have to ask if Kyungsoo _likes_ being with him like this when it’s all he’s been wanted for weeks?? Sure, he hasn’t exactly _said_ anything, but feelings, especially feeling like this, should be obvious. Kyungsoo can only blankly stare up into Jongin’s eyes, failing to pull letters or words together in his dazed state.

So he just pulls Jongin closer by the collar of his shirt and places exactly two soft, melting kisses on the taller’s lips. But it's not enough. Kyungsoo doesn't want two kisses, he wants a million. He wants a kiss that feels like a million.

It must work because Jongin gives in. His hands grasp tightly onto Kyungsoo’s waist, lying him down onto the bed. He leans down to close the distance between them once more, pleased when Kyungsoo tilts his head to meet him halfway as he slips his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth, almost forcefully, but still gentle enough for Kyungsoo’s head to spin. He's reeling, he's dizzy.

Kyungsoo whines when Jongin sucks his tongue into his mouth, licking the underside and swallowing up Kyungsoo's moans, hungry. But Jongin stops devouring his mouth and pulls back completely away from Kyungsoo's face, taking deep breaths and rubbing his waist.

"Why..." Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin's hands suddenly slips under his shirt, rubbing at the bare skin of his waist. "Why did you stop?"

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh. He can't help but lean back to Kyungsoo's face again, placing a single kiss on his nose. "Don't say that," he says, "Then I'll want to do more than just kiss you."

"Don't say _that_..." Kyungsoo repeats, "if you aren’t going to actually do it."

Kyungsoo can’t help his craving for something more, to feel Jongin more, for Jongin to feel him more _._ He knows Jongin feels the same, the tension between them on any given day is to thick to be a lie. Kyungsoo just wants Jongin’s hands all over his body. He wants to remove Jongin’s shirt, feel every ridge and muscle against his fingertips. God damnit, he wants all of this so bad.

“Take off my clothes.”

“ _What?!”_ Jongin is legitimately shocked, trying to pull back from Kyungsoo some more, but the shorter only pulls him back down by the nape of his neck, nose to nose. Jongin noses along his cheekbone as Kyungsoo lets out puffy breaths.

“Jongin,” he whimpers, “baby, _please_. Kiss me, touch me, _something, please.”_ Kyungsoo begs, “Jongin, please. Don’t you want me?”

Jongin whines a little, suddenly bucking his hips down on him, the sound and pressure settling right in Kyungsoo's gut. The reaction was a bit unexpected, almost as if _begging_ turned Jongin on. And Kyungsoo would be an idiot not to realize he might have struck a nerve. Or flipped a switch.

“A-ar-are you sure?” Jongin looks flustered, nervous, aroused; all of that in one single expression. So instead of actually answering him, Kyungsoo lifts his hips up onto him, releasing a soft breathy moan at the feeling of their cocks colliding. He can feel the hard-on restrained inside of Jongin’s pants press against his. Hewhimpers softly at the thickness of it, squirming a little under Jongin’s body.

And Jongin… Jongin looks like his brain is fried. Like Kyungsoo just blew his mind. His eyes are screwed shut, brows furrowed like his contemplating on whether to pull away or to ram Kyungsoo into the bed. “I want to. I really, _really_ want to.” He mumbles and Kyungsoo gets tingly in the anticipation.

“Then _do_ it.”

And how can Jongin resist?

He pushes his hips down onto Kyungsoo, his boyfriend’s back arching when he does it again and again and again. Kyungsoo’s small hands grip hard onto Jongin’s hips, lifting himself up as Jongin comes down. Jongin moans at his eagerness, taking his plush bottom lip between his teeth, swallowing Kyungsoo’s gasping moans.

“J-jong—shit…” Kyungsoo whines, leaning his head back onto a pillow. Jongin takes that as an invitation to attach his lips on the exposed neck. Kyungsoo shivers when Jongin licks a full stripe where his neck and shoulder meet.

He sucks and nips at Kyungsoo’s skin until it blossoms into a beautiful purplish bruise, licking and blowing to ease the slight sting. Relishing in Kyungsoo's small mewls at the cool air against his fevered skin.

He mouths down the column of Kyungsoo’s neck, tracing the path along his Adam's apple with his tongue, sucking a love bite on his smooth, ivory skin. Kyungsoo’s body tremors, earthquakes inside his chest.

This is more like it. This is _so_ much more like it. Jongin’s hands are rough on his waist, tongue velvety in his mouth. He’s getting harder in his sweatpants by the second. He wants them _off_ and he is more than ready to beg Jongin to do it.

Hands twitching, he yanks at the hem of Jongin’s shirt and Jongin suddenly pulls away, setting himself upright on Kyungsoo’s thighs to rid himself of it. He does so slowly, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes with a burning stare.

When the simple white tee is flung to the carpet floor, Kyungsoo blushes at sight of Jongin’s golden chest and torso. It’s almost as if his body is glowing, every ridge and dip of his abdomen looking too valuable to touch. But Kyungsoo can’t resist. His hands start to move on their own, reaching out to explore Jongin’s skin, to caress the firm muscles of his chest.

Jongin just watches him, eyes lidded, as Kyungsoo’s hands slide from his abs to his back, from his shoulders to his hips. Kyungsoo looks so satisfied from this alone, Jongin feels heat coil lower and lower in his stomach. He wants Kyungsoo to feel good. Shit, just the thought of Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed shut in bliss is enough to drive him insane.

He leans forward again, trapping Kyungsoo’s arms on either side of his head, basking in the delicious cherry glow of his cheeks. He wants a taste and begins to leave open-mouthed kisses on his face. Kyungsoo sighs, humming in appreciation at the delicate pecks, but wanting more.

“Shit…, baby, please touch me, please, please, please.”

“Stop me if I go too far.” Jongin whispers into his ear and Kyungsoo bucks his hips upward, impatiently.

“I won’t stop you. I won’t, I won’t. Just—!”

Jongin locks their lips together to silence him, and although frustrated, Kyungsoo melts into it, squeezing Jongin’s hands tightly, before the younger is letting go and hiking Kyungsoo’s shirt up his chest.

Jongin slips the shirt off him and Kyungsoo feels nervous under Jongin’s gaze. He can’t say that he’s ever had anyone look at him the way Jongin is looking at him. Eyes predatorial, but warm. Jongin kisses his nose once, peeking down at Kyungsoo’s bare skin and licking his lips.

Kyungsoo’s body is red all over, cheeks and chest flushed, hair mused and messy, eyes glassy and clouded with such a strong need for him. Jongin shivers, hands roaming free over his chest. Kyungsoo encourages the feeling of Jongin’s hands on him with a breathy sigh, not sure he can form anything close to words right now.

Jongin lowers himself down Kyungsoo’s body to lick and nibble at his collar bones. Kyungsoo’s eyes squeeze shut, breaths coming out in small pants as Jongin’s soft, wet mouth moves lower and lower. His breath is hot against Kyungsoo’s skin. “Baby, you’re so gorgeous.” He growls, mouthing directly next to a hard, pink nipple with his hungry lips, but not yet touching. “So, so _soft_.”

Kyungsoo moans, threading his fingers into Jongin’s hair when, finally, Jongin’s mouth closes around his nipple, sucking and nipping. A guttural groan rumbles in Kyungsoo’s throat as Jongin’s hand comes up to play with the other. Kyungsoo keens against him and Jongin closes his eyes, savoring in Kyungsoo’s low whimpers with every suckle, every bite; deep pleasure setting in his veins.

Jongin releases him, pulling away to look over his work; a series of red marks decorate Kyungsoo’s chest; beautiful, like his own collection of stars. His Kyungsoo. His gorgeous, _beautiful_ Kyungsoo, blissed and hazy because of _him_ and _only him._ Begging for him, whining and arching underneath him.

His resolve completely snaps. And this is exactly what Kyungsoo wants. He can feel the difference in the air around them. Jongin pushes his hips down onto the mattress. Kyungsoo stares up at him with wide, glossy eyes as he grips Kyungsoo’s sweatpants and boxers, tugging them both down. Kyungsoo shivers at the chill _and_ the hunger clouding Jongin’s eyes.

Without even looking, Jongin’s hand moves south and is wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock in an instant, pumping him slowly. Kyungsoo gasps, breathless. His hips twitch under Jongin’s grip. He strokes from head to base, all while licking up the line of Kyungsoo’s jaw. Kyungsoo breaths are getting panty as Jongin’s pace increases on his cock.

He feels close from Jongin’s hand alone, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want it this way. He wants to fall apart in Jongin’s arms, with Jongin inside him. Slowly, sensually. Kyungsoo wants it so bad he’s red-hot all over. Jongin is so hard in his pants, rolling his hips on Kyungsoo’s thigh and he can feel every inch of him, thick and heavy and _warm._

Jongin’s mouth travels down to his thighs, still working Kyungsoo’s dick in his hand. He leaves bites that have Kyungsoo keening, the burn delicious. He squeezes his eyes shut, keeping one open not to miss the view of Jongin between his legs, lapping at the supple skin of his thighs. His hands find themselves ringing through Jongin’s hair, now messy from Kyungsoo’s trembling fingers.

Moaning curses and begs spill from Kyungsoo’s spit-slick lips uncontrollably when he feels that familiar coil of heat blossoming in the pit of his stomach. A choked noise escapes his throat. His hands in Jongin’s hair grip tighter until he can’t take it anymore. He drops a hand to one of Jongin’s shoulders, pushing him weakly and mumbling, _‘stop, stop, stop.’_

Jongin pulls back, hand slowing, and a trail of saliva connecting his lips to a bright red hickey on Kyungsoo’s thigh. The sight nearly drives him over the edge. Jongin looks so amazing on him like this. So tan and strong and handsome. Kyungsoo’s hands clutch harder onto his hair and shoulder, nails leaving little crescents in his skin. Jongin hisses as he clings to him. "Jongin, I _need_ you."

Seconds pass that feel like an eternity, before Jongin answers with a low, growling ‘ _fuck’_ , hands trembling slightly as they glide up Kyungsoo’s thick, beautiful thighs before spreading and placing his body between them.

“J-Jongin, just—” Kyungsoo tries his hardest to keep from thrashing when Jongin kneads into his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. His voice was so small, Jongin almost couldn’t hear him.

“Don’t worry, Kyung. I’ll go slow.” The words are comforting, but Jongin’s eyes flash. Something dark and carnal shining within his blown irises as he stares into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

There is a lot of fumbling and gentle touching while he and Jongin hastily discuss _why_ Kyungsoo had lube and a condom in his overnight bag. The subject dies quickly as Jongin circles Kyungsoo’s entrance, watching him suck in a breath. He places kisses along Kyungsoo stomach and hips, murmuring _relax_ into his skin.

The first two fingers slip inside, working him open. And Kyungsoo’s panting, moaning by the time the third finger is pushed in. "Jongin, Jongin," He whimpers, grasping at Jongin’s shoulders and biceps, rutting down on Jongin’s fingers. “I-Inside.”

Jongin holds back a curse, looking down at Kyungsoo with hooded eyes. He sadly whines as Jongin pulls his fingers out of him, feeling empty. Kyungsoo flushes, watching Jongin stand from the bed, removing his pants and boxers in one go. He cock stands hard, twitching in excitement as much as Kyungsoo, and puts the condom on himself and lubes up.

There is no way for Jongin to hide how aroused he is. Kyungsoo can see it in his eyes, feel it in their kiss. Jongin _does_ want him, wants him _bad._ And that alone makes Kyungsoo feel so good. He pulls Kyungsoo’s legs up to wrap around his waist, positioning himself.

They kiss, rushed and sloppy, yet Kyungsoo feels pampered. He’s loving the feeling of being locked in Jongin's embrace, surrounded in their own little bubble, kissing and leaning on each other for what seems like forever, and then Jongin pushes into him.

Finally, finally, _finally._

Kyungsoo gasps at the intrusion, the stretch burning down his spine all the way to the tip of his toes. He clenches and unclenches against his control, scrabbling at Jongin’s broad shoulders. “Fuck, _Jongin…”_

“Relax, Love.” Jongin shushes him soothingly, stopping his movement and caressing Kyungsoo’s body until he’s calmed down before pushing in more until he was fully seated in Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin by his hair, aligning their faces, and bringing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo loves this feeling; loves Jongin and how patiently he’s waiting for Kyungsoo to adjust.

With a nod and a melting kiss, Jongin pulls out and slowly pushes back in. Kyungsoo mewls at the friction, shivering at the stretch and the feeling of being so _full_ as Jongin continues at his steady pace.

Jongin groans at the noises his boyfriend makes. Kyungsoo’s nails drag across his shoulders, he hisses, rolling his hips forward slow, but deep. And once Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open at the pleasure, Jongin’s knows he’s hit the right spot.

There’s a dirty smirk on Jongin’s face when they meet eyes. And with a chaste kiss to the lips, he fucks into Kyungsoo faster, harder. Kyungsoo’s cock brushes against Jongin’s taut stomach with every thrust, the head of his cock grazing Kyungsoo’s prostate over and over and over.

His back arches, and Jongin runs his hands along its curve, pulling Kyungsoo to him; closer, tighter. Kyungsoo doesn't know when he started crying, pulling at Jongin’s hair and firm shoulders, the sensation overwhelming. Jongin inside of him is so deliciously warm, he can't take it anymore.

“Holy fu— _Jong—_ ah, I’m—” Jongin's mouth clamps over his, cutting off his cries, all words muffled by Jongin's lips and tongue.

Kyungsoo rolls his head to the side away from Jongin to whine as his orgasm hits him hard. Kyungsoo gasps, scrambling for grip of Jongin's arms, needing something to hold, a sliver of reality, and finds purchase in Jongin’s messy, deep brown hair. He comes onto Jongin’s stomach, spasming as the taller continues to ram into him, chasing his own release.

Jongin groans at the sight of Kyungsoo spent and snaps his hips faster into him, just loving the way Kyungsoo clenches around his dick, as if he doesn’t want to let go and shivering from the overstimulation.

“Shit, Kyung, _you’re so—..._ ” One more thrust and he spills into the condom, arms still tight around Kyungsoo as he takes a nipple in his mouth. Kyungsoo shouts in shock and falls limp in Jongin’s arms, as the taller’s bucking hips slow to a stop.

They both stay connected, silence taken over the room, save for their heavy breathing. Neither of them need to speak, not yet. It’s obvious what they’re both thinking.

That this was amazing. That this should have happened so much earlier than it did and it’s going to happened so much more often.

After a while of steamy silence, Jongin pulls out, reluctantly, wanting the warmth of Kyungsoo around him again. Albeit, he ties the condom and throws it in the trash. He returns to the bed with a lazy, but bright smile and instantly pulls Kyungsoo into his arms, kissing him once on the lips.

“Wh-why—” Jongin stutters, “Why didn’t we do that sooner??”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a fucking prude, you’d have fucked me _every_ Friday since we’ve been together!”

“It’s my fault?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer because the answer is no. Instead he just buries himself into Jongin's arms. Drowning in smell of him and the spicy musk of his shower gel. Kyungsoo's tired, tingly, and so very in love. “Well, I’ll fix it by saying one thing.” Jongin says.

“What?”

“This Friday isnt over yet.” Jongin pulls Kyungsoo from out his arms and flips him over, nestling him gently onto the blankets and kissing him, deep and slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets bricked*
> 
> I have nothing to say. I'm just going to go hide. See you for the epilogue....... :'D


	31. Epilogue: Because of a Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later and this time, Kyungsoo doesn't make a fool of himself in front of Jongin

Kyungsoo isn’t surprised he hasn’t seen Jongin all day. He usually has tutoring on Saturdays anyway. He just misses him a little. That’s all. Okay, bullshit. He misses him a lot. But he also cherishes his alone time just as much. This gives him time to finish up the book he had started two weeks ago.

His phone beeps and when he picks it up, he sighs. Of course.

**Group chat: _The Gang_  
3:45pm**

**daedae** : a little birdy told me someone got laaaaiiiiiidddddd

 **pantydropper827** : i am NOT that bird.

 **leadsheep** : weird. usally u would be

 **baekingbacon** : im going to scream if it was soo

 **leadsheep** : well it wasnt any of us! so it has to be soo!

 **daedae** : si

 **pantydropper827** : now baek is screaming…  
**pantydropper827** : and who told u!??????

 **daedae** : sehun

 **pantydropper827** : im gonna kill him. nini confided in us…

 **baekingbacon** : soo is probably reading this he’ll do it himself

 **dokyungsoo** : why am i STILL a gossip topic!???

 **leadsheep** : soo how could u have sex and not tell me!!??  
**leadsheep** : u tell me everything!!

 **dokyungsoo** : i am not obligated to tell you that!  
**dokyungsoo** : jongin told because he asked first and i said it was ok  
**dokyungsoo** : and i am going to kill sehun

 **baekingbacon** : i bet the whole campus knows by now

 **daedae** : we know what happens when sehun gets ahold of information…  
**daedae** : whats funny is that he said taemin wants to congradualte u  
**daedae** : whats that about???

 **dokyungsoo** : you’ll probably find out anyway but…  
**dokyungsoo** : taemin told me theres a way to get jongin in the mood for sex

 **baekingbacon** : and you DID it!!???

 **leadsheep** : and why does taemin know about it?????

 **dokyungsoo** : well…  
**dokyungsoo** : they used to be in a promiscuous relationship

 **baekingbacon** : YOURE LYING!???!11!

 **pantydropper827** : no its true. i learned from nini

 **leadsheep** : by promiscuous u mean…..

 **dokyungsoo** : one night stands turned bff  
**dokyungsoo** : and i mean that in plural. they had many one night stands

 **daedae** : how the FUCK

 **baekingbacon** : when did u find out?????

 **dokyungsoo** : yesterday. after we… settled down  
**dokyungsoo** : it was cute cause he kinda started crying when he told me  
**dokyungsoo** : he thought i’d be upset like he was about yifan

 **baekingbacon** : how are u so calm!??????

 **dokyungsoo** : because it doesn’t matter now?

 **leadsheep** : im going to tear his dick off!!

 **pantydropper827** : whos?

 **leadsheep** : WHOEVER I SEE FIRST!

 **pantydropper827** : jesus christ…

 **daedae** : im appalled by this information

 **dokyungsoo** : i don’t care

 **baekingbacon** : today was supposed to be a good day…

 **leadsheep** : oh thats right!  
**leadsheep** : soo we have somethin to discuss! see u in an hour!

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his phone, ready to set it down to return to his book, but it pings again. This time with a text from Jongin.

From: Jongin ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡

i miss you!  
(˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥)  
become one of my tutees!  
you can get private lessons~  
*wink wink*

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll again, but with a smile as he texts back a ‘ _i_ _miss you too’_ and a _‘absolutely not’_.

 

 

 

 

 

An hour passes and, just as he expected, there’s a knock at his door.

He stands to answer, grumpily of course because he knows it’s not Jongin. Rather one of his crazy friends.

“Soo!!” Yixing exclaims, pushing his way into the room, bundling him up in his arms. “Don’t worry, Soo, I got you! You can cry if you need to!”

 _Oh my god…_ Kyungsoo sighs and pushes out of the hold, glaring up at Yixing, “Can you calm down! I didn’t tell you that so you can _try_ to comfort me or rip Jongin’s dick off!!”

“But—”

“Nothing. I trust Jongin.” He closes the door. “Besides, I have no qualms with Taemin—other than the name thing—so it’s _fine_. Really. I’m not worried about the past.”

Yixing has a hand on his chest, sniffling, “Awww, Soo! You’re so mature! Guess I won't be ripping off dicks then. How big is he by the wa--” He trips on a slipper on his way to the desk, “Nevermind... and your room is a mess!” Kyungsoo looks around, not noticing how unkept the floor had gotten. He shrugs it off.

“Jongin is in here all the time. He’s so untidy…” He kicks a pair of Jongin’s khakis under the bed, “I’ll straighten up later.”

Yixing sits on his desk chair, grinning in a way that Kyungsoo has to raise an eyebrow at, “You should clean now. You won’t have time to later.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Yixing leaves the chair and joins Kyungsoo on the bed, holding his hands, “You know I love you, right?”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud and takes his hands back, “You threated my boyfriend earlier, so flattery will get you _nowhere._ What do you want?”

“The gang and I— _and the other two_ —have been talking…. We’re gonna have bake sale tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes double in size. “For what reason??” He can’t understand this. _Another_ bake sale? On a _Sunday??_ What is the meaning of this; what are his crazy friends doing now?

“Just for the hell of it! We’re all already preparing for it and we’re gonna split the profit between the eight of us. How does that sound?”

Kyungsoo gives him a blank stare. “It sounds horrendous.”

“Really? Bake sales shouldn’t bother you anymore since your worst nightmare became your boyfriend.” Kyungsoo hits Yixing in the face with a pillow. Yixing barely flinches, “Besides, you won’t have to bake with anyone. You’ll have the baking lab all to yourself.”

Won’t have to bake with anyone? So does that mean Jongin won’t be joining them? Xing said the eight of them though. That includes Jongin… Oh, wait. Does that mean Jongin will be baking something on his own??? Jesus help them all. Although, he wishes it wasn’t like that. Sure he didn’t like it before, but now the thought of baking with Jongin again is exciting. Is he really baking alone?

“I see that look in your eyes!” Yixing laughs, “I texted Jongin- _the one night stander_ \- about it earlier.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “He said he was gonna be tutoring late since midterms are next week. But he’ll help with the sale.”

“Oh. Okay. You didn’t need to explain that to me.”

“Suuuuuure. Anyway,” Yixing just rolls his eyes at Kyungsoo’s blatant lie. The shorter really needed that explained to him after seeing the disappointment in his eyes. “I booked the lab for you. Three hours.”

“I never agreed to bake for you heathens!!”

“You agreed the moment you thought about Jongin baking with you. See you tomorrow with 5 dozen pastries of your choice!” Yixing stretches as he stands and leaves just as quick as he came. Except, then rushes back in, giving Kyungsoo a tight hug and a kiss on his hair.

It was annoying, the affection. But not unwelcomed. Yixing hasn’t babied him since he’s started dating Jongin and even though Kyungsoo is ninety percent sure it was just because of the Jongin/Taemin news from earlier, he kind of misses Yixing’s cuddling.

Oh well.

Kyungsoo shoots Jongin a text reading ‘ _baking against my will again :(‘_ , grabs his keys and leaves the room. He has a good feeling about what to bake. It’s also been very, very long since he’s made any with good feelings in his chest.

 

 

 

 

It’s warm, for this time of the year anyway. Kyungsoo unwraps his brown scarf from his neck a bit more, letting the sun ease the chill off his body.

He’s been at there _just for the hell of it_ bake sale for about an hour and a half and he’s sold four dozen of his blueberry muffins.

Yes. Blueberry muffins. Baking them felt great in a nostalgic kind of way. It was what he baked the day he first met Jongin. It holds tragic, yet special memories for him. Had Jongin been there, it would have—well, if Kyungsoo’s being honest with himself, he thinks he and Jongin might have spent the three hours doing things _other_ than baking… He was so close to texting a picture of the finished muffins to show Jongin, but decided not to and just let Jongin see for himself when he got here.

Except he hasn’t gotten here yet.

Everyone else is here, Jongin’s friends included. Even freaking Wu Yifan is here helping Baekhyun with _his_ stand, but Jongin isn’t here to help him.. _._ Kyungsoo won’t say he isn’t the slightest bit disappointed. Yixing said Jongin said he would come to help. So where is he? Kyungsoo sighs and sees Chanyeol passing by with a pitcher of strawberry lemonade. He stops him.

“Hey Yeol,” The giant smiles and sets the pitcher on Kyungsoo’s stand, “Do you know when Jongin is supposed to be here?”

Chanyeol purses his lips, “No idea—hey, can I comp one of these muffins from you? I’m starving.”

“Sure.” He hands one over, lazily leaning against the table. Chanyeol thanks him a thousand times and heads back to his own stand. Now Kyungsoo has sold four dozen and one and one of his neat, three rows of four having a huge gap in it.

Sighing, he leans down under the table to his bag to replace the missing muffin. He stands again, smiling at the lone, wrapped muffin in his hand. Just as he’s about to set it into the row, a voice stops him.

“Wow! I feel like I’m in 11th grade again!”

When Kyungsoo looks up, his heart stops and Jongin is standing there. He smiles down at Kyungsoo, eyes piercing and twinkling like pretty stars. His caramel skin gleaming in the sunlight. Hair looking so neat and soft, Kyungsoo wants to tangle his fingers in it.

Kyungsoo is frozen at the sight of him.

“Can I have a blueberry muffin, please?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo answers him with widening eyes, immediately realizing the situation he was in and what Jongin was doing. He feels his face flush pink.

Those seven words…

They have a completely different effect than they did three years ago. They don't knock his brain of its hinges. No warning lights flash. Rather, Kyungsoo adores those words, that smile, those pretty eyes.

All of this started because of a muffin. Three years ago, Kyungsoo stood at a stand just like this one. Held muffins in his arms just like the one in his hand. Jongin stood on the other side just like he is now. But standing behind _this_ blueberry muffin stand, with Jongin on the other side, gorgeous in the sun, Kyungsoo thinks this is a great ending to a new start.

He lets out a breathy laugh, coming around the stand with the muffin and placing it in Jongin's open palms.

"This is deja vu."

"A good one, hopefully?" Jongin sets the muffin down, in the empty spot much to Kyungsoo pleasure, and hugs him instead. "When I saw the muffins just now, I felt like we should redo this moment; make it happier. I hope I did the right thing."

Kyungsoo smiles, nosing his face into Jongin's biege jumper, arms tight around his skinny waist. "You did the  _perfect_ thing, Jongin." Jongin squeezes him in his arms tigher and Kyungsoo can't remember a time a bake sale has made him so happy. "Absolutely perfect."

"Great!" When Jongin releases him, he takes one of the muffins and flips the sign to 'Sold Out'.

"Jongin, what are you--" There's a finger at his lips to stop him.

"Shh! Let's ditch. Neither of us need the money. Besides," Jongin intertwines their fingers and takes a bite from the pastry, "after three years, I finally got what I've wanted the most. You and one of your blueberry muffins."

Kyungsoo can't help the blush and tries to hide it behind his free hand, beaming up at Jongin as they leave the bake sale, hand in hand.

Baek sales, lists, dumb friends, whatever. Everything that happened between them happened for a reason. He and Jongin have something really, really good going on here. And, despite it all, Kyungsoo is actually glad he made a fool of himself three years ago.

He's actually glad all of this happened because of a muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!!! KIM JONGIN'S MUST KISS LIST IS COMPLETE!!!!
> 
> This is a big accomplishment for me! I'm terrible at finishing things, but I did it! We did it!!  
> Thank you ALL SO SO SO SO SOSSOSOSO much for being along with me for this hell of a ride and all your comments and support and love!!!
> 
> I'll take all those good feelings with me to my next fic!!!! (hopefully i'll see a few familiar names there as well??)
> 
> ONCE MORE! Thank you guys!!


End file.
